sentimientos equivocados
by takarylove
Summary: Mimi ama a Matt,Matt ama Mimi pero Izzy ama a mimi y Michael ex de mimi esta de vuelta,t.k ama a Kari y kari cree que ama a Matt,Tai ama a Sora y Sora ama a Tai pero finje ser novia de Joe quien la ama ...confundido? esto es mas que un triangulo amoroso.
1. asi comenzo todo

*desgraciadamente los personajes de digimon no son de mi propiedad son obra del talento de akiyoshi hongo y son utilizados en este fic con fines de entretenimiento ..para entretener a una mente torcida como la mía que gusta de escribir y leer fics

**SENTIMIENTOS EQUIVOCADOS**

Que tan seguros podemos estar de lo que sentimos? Que tanto nos conocemos para saber cuando estamos equivocados? Y sobre todo que tanto podemos engañarnos y dejar pasar el amor cuando lo tenemos tan cerca, y creer que esta en otra persona...después de todo ..Confundirse es fácil y todos estamos propensos a equivocarnos

Kary? Te encuentras bien?-dijo t.k  
ella estaba recostada en la cama junto a su amigo, acababa de despertar después de dormir un rato  
-perdón t.k me quede dormida –dijo kary  
-no te preocupes ya termine lo que faltaba –dijo el rubio sonriéndole tiernamente después de todo el siempre la había amado  
-que lindo eres-dijo kary revolviéndole los rubios cabellos  
t.k se ruborizo desde hacia tiempo quería decirle lo que sentía por ella pero no había tenido el valor por miedo a perder su amistad  
lo que no sabia es que el amor le tenia preparado un juego cruel a el y a todos sus amigos muchos sufrirían, habría lagrimas, peleas, malentendidos, y sobre todo sus sentimientos terminarían realmente equivocados y confundidos

**Capitulo 1: y así comenzó todo**  
t,k estaba totalmente decidido a confesarle a kary lo que sentía por ella, y decidió que entre mas pronto se lo dijera seria mejor. ese día estaba en su habitación escuchando un poco de música y terminando su tarea cuando alguien entro en su habitación estrepitosamente  
-t.k!! Adivina que hermanito?-dijo matt emocionado y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro como pocas veces la veía  
-que pasa matt?-dijo t.k  
-ves esto que traigo aquí? es el primer demo de la banda hermano!-dijo matt increíblemente feliz

-que felicidad matt –dijo t.k igual de emocionado que su hermano  
-gracias por el apoyo enano-dijo matt  
-no hay de que matt, yo solo creo en tu talento-dijo t.k  
matt se lanzo en la cama de su hermano estirándose y t.k lo veía desde el asiento de su escritorio  
-oye matt,necesito que me aconsejes en algo hermano-dijo t.k  
-que clase de consejo ocupas? no entiendo comúnmente tu me aconsejas a mi-dijo matt  
-es sobre una chica-dijo t.k  
-eso si me sorprende-dijo matt incorporándose y lanzándole una mirada burlona a t.k

t.k puso cara indiferente  
-vamos no te vayas a enojar..Pero contéstame algo?-dijo matt  
-que quieres que te conteste-dijo t.k  
-la conozco?-dijo matt  
-de hecho si-dijo t.k  
-déjame adivinar..Umm..Es kary verdad?-dijo matt  
-co..como..-dijo t.k

-que como lo supe..t.k si simplemente tu eres mas que obvio, no es raro que te gustara,por dios crecieron juntos se llevan de maravilla , y pues que quieres que te diga..Díselo!-dijo matt  
-crees que es mejor así?-dijo t.k  
-que? Piensas ocultárselo por siempre? Piensas vivir solo pensando en lo que pudo haber sido...no no no .t,k por que no haces algo por tu felicidad una vez en tu vida –dijo matt  
-gracias matt..por ser como eres..quisiera ser solo un poco como tu-dijo t.k  
sin pensar en que precisamente la peculiar forma de ser de matt seria todo un problema dentro de algunos días..


	2. un poco de mimi

**Capitulo 2: un toque de mi..mi**

Cierto día mimi paseaba por la calle después de hacer cientos de compras,llevaba puesta una minifalda de mezclilla ,una blusa amarilla escotada y unas botas blancas que sonaban al compás de sus pasos sobre la acera  
Llevaba en sus manos varias bolsas que llevaban sus compras y al dar vuelta en una esquina se topo con alguien que la hizo caer  
-eres un tonto-dijo mimi mientras se levantaba y al quedar de pie pudo ver que era matt la persona con la que se había topado  
-perdón mimi-dijo matt mientras le ayudaba a recoger sus bolsas  
-descuida –dijo mimi

-veo que vienes de compras –dijo matt  
-oh si solo algunas cositas-dijo mimi  
-ya veo-dijo matt  
-y tu? De donde vienes?-dijo mimi  
-vengo del ensayo de la banda –dijo matt orgulloso  
-que bien!-dijo mimi  
-quieres que te acompañe?-dijo matt señalando todas las bolsas que mimi tenia que cargar

-no estaría mal-dijo mimi riendo  
-en ese caso a donde nos dirigimos princesita-dijo matt tomando algunas bolsas y mirando a mimi como si fuera algo inalcanzable para el.  
Ella era tan diferente a el, ambos habían cambiado mucho en todo ese tiempo que había ocurrido, ahora el acababa de cumplir 18 y ella tenia 17, ambos habían dejado de ser unos niños, mimi ya no era la chiquilla caprichosa y mimada..se había convertido en una chica extremadamente linda y el ya no era tan solitario aunque seguía teniendo su característico mal humor y ese carácter fuerte que lo describía.

-nos vamos?-dijo mimi sonriéndole a matt  
-si-dijo matt  
mimi le miraba de reojo y se pregunto si alguna vez tendría el valor suficiente para decirle a matt cuanto le amaba desde que eran niños, decirle lo mucho que le gustaba estar con el, lo feliz que se sentía de que fueran amigos y que no sabia cuando había surgido su amor hacia el, pero que existía y no podía callarlo por mucho tiempo


	3. confusion

Capitulo 3: confusión

Tai kamiya es sin duda una confusión andante..para el existían mas problemas en su vida sentimental que en su libro de matemáticas y para resolverlos seria aun mas complicado que resolver una ecuación o entender una formula  
El no lograba comprender lo que sentía...el había amado a sora desde hacia mucho tiempo....había crecido con ella, y siempre habían estado juntos. Aunque jamás había logrado confesarle lo que sentía.....el estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella..o tal vez no?

Por que mimi había regresado de new york? Ella solo había llegado a confundirlo, no entendía por que, claro...ella era hermosa..estaba muy guapa y era difícil ignorarla, pero no solo era eso, sora se había comenzado a comportar diferente con el, y cuando el se sentía seguro de confesarle su amor... termino acobardándose ante el temor de estar sintiendo algo por mimi

-como te das cuenta de que te gusta alguien?-pregunto kary a su hermano  
-kary..déjate de tonterías-dijo tai pues exactamente le gustaría saber lo mismo  
-que amargado estas tai-dijo kary  
-estas enamorada kary?-dijo tai

-no lo se –dijo kary  
-prométeme que cuando estés enamorada me dirás de quien-dijo tai  
-para que tai?-dijo kary  
-no quiero verte sufrir kary-dijo tai  
-tai...eres el mejor hermano-dijo kary y abrazo a tai  
tai abrazo a su hermana y pensó en quien seria la persona por la que kary suspiraba tanto, la persona de la cual su hermana estaba enamorada..."espero no te hagan sufrir hermana"deseo tai


	4. quien toca en timbre?

**Capitulo 4:quien toca el timbre?**

Un poco de música romántica de fondo le bastaba a sora para poder relajarse sobre un sofá de la sala..pensando y pensando lo mismo que pensaba todas las tardes después de la escuela y después de haberlo visto durante mas de seis horas consecutivas sentado junto a ella  
-hay tai....por que es tan difícil decirte esto-se dijo para si misma mientras cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba fuertemente  
comenzaba a quedarse profundamente dormida cuando sonó el timbre de su casa  
se incorporo bruscamente y corrió a la puerta esperando fuera tai quien tocara con tanta insistencia ..pero al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que se trataba de otra persona

-superior joe!!-exclamo sora realmente sorprendida de ver a joe kido en la entrada de su casa  
-hola sora-dijo tímidamente joe refugiado tras sus gafas que sin duda sora reconocería aun hubieran pasado tanto tiempo  
-pero que sorpresa joe, que gusto verte de nuevo!!!-dijo sora abrazando a joe pues tenia alrededor de tres años sin verlo  
joe no pudo evitar ruborizarse al sentir a sora apretándolo  
-no esperaba verte joe-dijo sora  
-ya vez ..estoy a la mitad de mi sueño,pero de ahora en adelante continuare mis estudios aquí en odaiba –dijo joe quien acabada de ser transferido de la universidad de Tokio

-no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso joe!!-dijo sora aun emocionada  
-lo se ,yo también enloquecí de felicidad ,ya extrañaba a todos..pero dime que ha sido de los demás?-dijo joe

-quieres decir que no sabe que estas aquí?-dijo sora  
-es que lo que pasa es que acabo de llegar sora, de hecho el taxi me dejo justo aquí –dijo joe  
-pero no entiendo por que llegaste primero aquí? no es que me moleste ..solo que me extraña –dijo sora  
-es que..quería decirte que...-dijo joe muy ruborizado  
-pasa algo malo superior?-dijo sora intrigada  
-no no no... no es eso..Dijo joe,..te iba a decir que si íbamos por un café-dijo joe  
-claro-dijo sora

-ya sabes que extrañaba un montón tus charlas sora,recuerdas que casi todos los viernes íbamos por un café?-dijo joe  
-claro que lo recuerdo bien joe..sabes que somos grandes amigos-dijo sora  
-si..siempre seremos amigos –dijo joe serio  
después de eso sora fue por un suéter Rosado y se sujeto los cabellos pelirrojos con un pasador ,y así fue como el inesperado regreso de joe kido a la ciudad de odaiba terminó en una taza de café capuchino saber crema irlandesa y en un amena charla con la chica que le gustaba aunque ella estuviera enamorada de otro chico al cual conocía y era casi como un hermano para el.


	5. simplemente eres tu

**Capitulo 5:eres...simplemente ...tu**

**  
**Tecla tras tecla el sonido de sus dedos se hacia mas fuerte...izzy tecleaba rápido esperando poder de una vez por todas terminar lo que estaba haciendo...  
"si tan solo pudieras saber cuanto te quiero...cuanto he tenido que callar ..lo que siento ..pero quisiera decirte..que..."  
-que mas seria bueno poner?-se dijo izzy  
su celular comenzó a sonar y contestó claro que la voz del otro lado lo hizo ponerse nervioso

-si..mimi-dijo el  
-izzy necesito de tu ayuda por favor..no entiendo la tarea y ya es tarde-dijo mimi preocupada  
-mimi por que no llamaste temprano...-dijo izzy  
-me quede dormida o.o -dijo mimi  
-no te preocupes..pero que es lo que exactamente no entiendes-dijo izzy  
-pues..el principio....y el final..ahhh si y lo de en medio-dijo mimi  
-voy para allá entonces-dijo izzy

-esta bien..perdón por molestarte izzy-dijo mimi  
-no hay problema-dijo izzy y después de despedirse se puso unos tenis cómodos,empacó su laptop y se puso en camino a casa de mimi  
ya era de noche pero a el solo le interesaba una cosa, y eso era que mimi se diera cuenta de que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ella  
-por que siempre solo será "izzy ayúdame con la tarea"me gustaría que un día fuera un "izzy como estas"o un izzy vamos al cine"-se dijo  
al tocar el timbre mimi abrió la puerta

-izzy creí que no ibas a venir-dijo mimi  
-sabes que siempre vengo cuando me lo pides –dijo izzy

mimi lo invito a pasar y después de miles de intentos al fin el temario de álgebra de mimi lucia contestado, eran alrededor de las diez y media de la noche cuando terminaron.  
-mil gracias izzy sabes que te aprecio mucho por que siempre me ayudas cuando no puedo yo sola-dijo mimi  
-no hay de que mimi-dijo izzy  
-voy por mi mochila mimi-dijo izzy

-esta bien la deje en la mesa de la cocina-dijo mimi  
izzy fue por la mochila y mimi echo un vistazo en la laptop de izzy ,claro que no pudo evitar abrir el archivo que se llamaba "declaración"y no pudo evitar sorprenderse de que esa carta era precisamente para ella esa carta inconclusa que izzy estaba escribiendo, al verlo venir cerró la laptop de golpe y se sentó rápidamente en el sofá de la sala  
-ocurre algo?-dijo izzy al notar en ella una peculiar expresión en su rostro  
-no ..nada –dijo mimi  
izzy guardo su laptop y mimi lo acompañó a la puerta  
-no sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo izzy-dijo mimi  
-ya sabes que no hay de que mimi..Después de todo..Somos..amigos.........-dijo izzy

para después retirarse a su casa sin saber que sus sentimientos por mimi ya no eran un secreto ..si no un pensamiento que sacudía la cabeza de mimi pensando en que izzy era sincero con lo que sentía ..Solo que ella solo lo veía como un gran amigo..y que el verdadero dueño de su amor era una persona que ni siquiera tenia idea de lo que sentía


	6. la reunion de los chicos

**CAPITULO 6:LA REUNION DE LOS CHICOS**

la reaccion en cadena es algo comun en quimica,en biologia..y en muchas ciencias...pero en la ciencia del amor las reacciones en cadena son mucho mas comunes de lo que pensamos ...una persona le dice a otra que le gusta y comienza a jugarse una carrera entre el te amo..o no te amo..y muchas veces herimos a las personas sin querer ...

no habia otro tema de conversacion que la inaguracion del famoso parque de diversiones en odaiba ..todas las personas hablaban de ello y los niños elegidos no podian ser la exepcion..

-te gustaria ir conmigo a la inaguracion kary?-pregunto t.k

-claro me encantaria t.k-dijo kary emocionada

-paso por ti a las siete -dijo t.k despidiendose de kary

kary estaba emocionada por ir y mas aun por que la persona que le gustaba tambien estaria ahi..y no era presisamente t.k..

t.k traia un asonrisa enorme dibujada en su rostro ....se lo dire...se lo dire"" se repetia -esta noche se lo dire..sera ..perfecto...se lo dire -se dijo el mientras entraba a sui casa

-y esa cara hermanito?-dijo matt

-no es nada......,simplemente es...-dijo t.k

-basta ..no me gusta cuando te pones asi de meloso-dijo matt

-por cierto!!la banda va a tocar en la inaguracion del parque de diversiones -dijo matt

-magnifico-dijo t.k

asi fue como matt se encargo de divulgar la noticia y todos los niños elegidos quedaron de verse en el parque de diversiones ...claro aun no sabian de joe..y este quiso darles una sorpresa

llagada la tarde t.k fue por kary a casa ..ella lucia hermosa traia puesta una blusa morada a lineas , un pantalon entubado negro y unos tenis morados..lucia simplementer hermosa..como la describia t.k

-nos vamos?-dijo t.k

-seguro-dijo kari y lo tomo de la mano como solia hacerlo siempre ....a simple vista podian pasar por novios y nadie notaria que no lo fueran ..esa clase de detalles hacian crecer cada vez mas la esperanza de ser correspondido de t.k...

ambos llegaron al parque de diversiones ..."una foto para tu novia""quieres una rosa para la chica""o un paseo por el tuinel del amor" eras frases que t.k escuchaba una tras otra por lo que el y kary no dejaban de sonrojarse continuamente ...pasado un rato comenzaron a llegar los demas....

-chicos son los primeron es llegar supongo-dijo izzy quien venia junto con mimi cosa que le emocionaba a mas no poder

-asi es -dijo kary

-y tai?-dijo mimi quien traia una minifalda de mezclilla ,una blusa sin mangas roja y sus botas blancas favoritas !!!..como siempre radiante

-el llega junto con matt !! quedo de ayudarlo a traer los instrumentos..de la banda -dijo t.k

-ya veo -dijo mimi quien no se atrevia a preguntar nada de matt pues la hacia ponerse nerviosa

-chicos!!!!!-grito sora emocionada quien jalaba a alguien que venia con una mascara de muchos colores la figura alta fue irreconocible para todos

mimi se acerco a sora y le dijo en el oido  
-quien es el?-

pero sora dijo  
-espera un poko..a k llagesn tai y matt-dijo sora

pasado unos minutos llegaron tai y matt

-pero que gusto que todos esten aky!!-dijo matt

- pero k guapas!!-dijo tai mirando a sora quien traia unos pantaloncillos cortos ,una blusa de tirantes azul y unas zapatillas sin tacon con un moño azul y mirando a mimi..

-tai siempre tan ocurrente-dijo kary a t.k

-veo que traes compañia -dijo tai sonando un poko celoso al ver como sora permanecia abrazada del chico con mascara

-se los voyt a presentar!! veras que se vuelven amigo pronto!!-dijo sora

el chico se kito la mascara y todos pudieron apreciar de que se trataba de joe kido

todos pusieron cara de asombro y terminaron abrazandolo por lo que joe se sintio emocionado

-veo que aky estan todos !!-dijo un chico rubio que se aproximo a los niños elegidos

-michael?-dijo mimi

-michael?????-dijo matt aun mas asombrado ..pues sabia que entre mimi y michael habia existido un romance no hace mucho...

matt sientio que debia actuar ya!!ver a michael ahi le abrio los ojos!!acaso el estaba buscando regresar con mimi?......

t.k miro a kary..."se lo dire" esta noche ..se lo dire!!-penso sin notar a michael

"por que matt mira tanto a mimi? sera que le gusta"penso kari

"que hace michael aky"pensaron matt,tai,e izzy

-creo que tai esta celoso-dijo joe a sora en voz baja

-lo se ..creo que mimi le gusta-dijo sora aflijida

los sentimientos comenzaban a moverse en los corazones de los chicos!!que les prepara el destino a los niños elegidos en la ruleta del amor?


	7. un beso sabor a algodon de azucar

**CAPITULO 7:UN BESO SABOR ALGODON DE AZUCAR**

el inesperado encuentro con Michael había conmocionado a casi todos ...sobre todo a mimi quien se sentía realmente confundida..Sobre todo por sus sentimientos hacia matt..por lo que sabia sobre izzy..y por que era mas que obvio que Michael buscaba a toda costa volver con ella .matt se sentía furioso al notar como Michael no dejaba de ver a mimi por lo que le lanzo varias miradas asesinas al chico rubio , izzy noto como matt apretaba los puños y a decir verdad el sentía igual

-vamos por un algodón de azúcar?-dijo mimi jalando a izzy del brazo claro que izzy no iba a negarse

-yo también quiero-dijo Michael

izzy enfureció a mas no poder por que Michael había arruinado quizá el único momento que tendría con mimi durante toda la noche

-no les molesta que vaya con ustedes..Verdad? dijo Michael mirando a izzy y luego volteando a ver a matt con cierto desprecio

-no ..no creo que les moleste verdad –dijo mimi no muy convencida  
-pues a mi no se me antoja..vayan ustedes si quieren–dijo tai también algo molesto por Michael

-por que no vas conmigo y con el superior joe a la montaña rusa tai?-dijo sora

-si..será divertido-dijo joe

-has cambiado mucho joe..si fueras el de antes no creería lo que oigo-dijo tai

asi tai, sora y joe se dirigieron al otro lado del parque

-yo tal vez mas al rato-dijo kary  
-si..creo que ya que me falte azúcar-dijo t.k  
-de que color te gustaría mimi?-dijo izzy

-te dije lo linda que te miras mimi-dijo Michael acercándose demasiado a mimi,hasta que quedaron frente a frente para que pudiera verlo a los ojos

matt seguía viendo con ganas de partirle la cara pero izzy tomo cartas en el asunto

-es necesario que te le acerques tanto?-dijo izzy retirándolo un poco

así fue como inicio una guerra de miradas entre izzy y Michael

matt aun permanecía silencioso

kary miraba a matt,,notaba que matt se había molestado por la presencia de Michael .

-kary vamos al carrusel? ..escuche que es impresionante-dijo t.k

-ahh si.-dijo kary que estaba distraída viendo aquellas escenas entre izzy, Michael, mimi, y matt

así kary y t.k se fueron de ahí tomados de las manos. claro que kary no pudo evitar voltear a ver a matt..notaba los celos en su cara

izzy y Michael estaban ocupados discutiendo quien compraría el algodón de mimi, y a esta ya le dolía la cabeza de tanto escucharlos

matt se sentó en una banca y mimi se acerco a el

-no vienes?-le dijo

-por algodón de azúcar con esos dos?-claro que no

-te aria bien antes del concierto-dijo mimi

-se de algo que nos aria bien a los dos-dijo matt

-si? y que es?-dijo mimi

-esto-dijo matt mientras la tomaba de la mano y salía corriendo con ella entre la gente para perderse de vista..

Para cuando Michael e izzy reaccionaron.. mimi y matt se encontraban ya con su algodón de azúcar deshaciéndose en su boca...dulce...dulce...así sentía mimi al verlo...dulce..justo como era ella pensaba matt

-no creo que sea bueno que nos quedemos aquí-dijo mimi

-exacto!!entonces...por aquí-dijo matt jalando a mimi

-a donde vamos-dijo mimi

-no lo se!!-dijo matt el solo sentía esa emoción al estar corriendo con ella tomada de la mano..hasta que llegaron al castillo...donde había una vista impresionante de todo el parque de diversiones

-gracias matt por rescatarme de esa pesadilla –dijo mimi quien aun seguía comiendo de su algodón de azúcar

-no hay de que la verdad era bastante incomodo-dijo matt

-quieres?-dijo mimi ofreciéndole de su algodón de azúcar amarillo

-es igual que el que traigo yo-dijo matt

-no..el tuyo es azul-dijo mimi lográndole arrancar una sonrisa a matt

-izzy se altero bastante con michael no lo crees?-dijo matt

-la verdad si..casi nunca se porta asi-dijo mimi

-pero la mayoria de las personas cambian con el amor-dijo matt

-a que te refieres-dijo mimi

-nada…no me agas mucho caso-dijo matt ruborizado levemente

-ahh ya veo estas enamorado…de quien matt-dijo mimi sonriendo

Matt se sonrojo aun mas

-tonterias mimi..-dijo matt

-si igual pienso yo –dijo mimi

-piensas volver con michael mimi?-dijo matt

Mimi quedo silenciosa"acaso a matt le interesaba lo que pensaba de michael "

-cuando terminamos nuestra relacion las cosas no quedaron muy claras-dijo mimi

-significa que volveras con el-dijo matt

-no!!no significa nada-dijo mimi

-ya veo-dijo matt

-pero a que se debe tu pregunta matt-dijo mimi

-no lo se ..-dijo matt quien estaba muy cerca de mimi

-creo que..deberia decirte esto-dijo mimi

-que?-dijo matt

Ambos se aproximaron ..tiernamente ..hasta sentir el rose de sus labios ….

-lo siento mimi-dijo matt retirandose

-lo se ,yo tamoco se lo que paso-dijo mimi

-perdon en serio perdon ,te prometo que no pasara de nuevo-dijo matt aunque muy en el fondo deseaba que pasara de nuevo..


	8. estoy enamorada de

**CAPITULO 8: ESTOY ENAMORADA DE....**

en esos momentos del otro lado del parque t.k y kary estaban cerca del carrusel  
-no es lindo-dijo t.k  
-es maravilloso!!toda una obra de arte!!-  
-quieres subirte?-  
-crei que nunca lo preguntarías -dijo kary  
asi los dos subieron al lindo carrucel  
-t.k sonríe!!-dijo kary quien no dejaba de tomar fotos sobre el caballo con alas en el que estaba sentada  
t.k la miraba con dulzura ...ella era sin duda el amor de su vida...  
-ahora creo que si vamos por un algodón de azúcar-dijo kary emocionada  
-esta bien!!-dijo t.k  
-no son michael e izzy los que van allá-dijo kary  
-si..que raro crei que estarian con mimi-dijo t.k quien veia como michael e izzy parecían buscar a alguien  
-bueno vamos-dijo kary  
asi los dos compraron algodón de azúcar ella uno morado y t.k uno verde  
y se fueron a la rueda de la fortuna  
ya arriba ..muy arriba ....cuando podían ver todo el parque de diversiones quedaron silenciosos  
-no es hermoso?-dijo kary viendo las primeras estrellas en el cielo de odaiba y tomando una tras otra foto  
-si....-dijo t.k  
-kary...hay algo que siempre he querido decirte...-dijo t.k  
-si..¨?-dijo kary abrazando a t.k y tomando una fotografía  
-si-dijo t.k  
-de hecho yo también quiero decirte algo t.k-dijo kary seria y dejando su cámara a un lado  
-en serio -dijo t.k  
-solo te lo digo a ti por que eres mi mejor amigo....ni siquiera mi hermano lo sabe...entiendes..debo pedirte que no se lo digas a nadie..puedo confiar en ti?-dijo kary  
-totalmente-dijo t.k extrañado esperando kary terminara rápido para decirle que la amaba  
-estoy enamorada ....de.... matt-dijo kary directamente  
t.k sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos......comenzó a ponerse palido....y respiro muy hondo no podia creer lo que escuchaba......ella estaba enamorada de su hermano mayor .  
-te pasa algo t.k?-dijo kary viendo a t.k pálido y con una expresión extraña en el rostro  
-no..nada-dijo t.k  
-estas molesto por lo que dije?-  
-no de ninguna manera-dijo t.k  
-es que pense que estabas molesto conmigo por que me gusta tu hermano-dijo kary  
-no..todos tenemos el derecho de elegir a la persona que es importante para nosotros..-dijo t.k  
-sabia que tu si me ibas a entender-dijo kary abrazándolo  
sion saber que con esto solo lastimaba mas a t.k  
-desde cuando te gusta kary-dijo t.k  
-no lo se...pero se que el jamás va a corresponderme-dijo kary  
-por que dices eso kary-dijo t.k dulcemente mientras veia como a kary le resbalaban unas cuantas lagrimas por las mejillas  
-por que el ama a otra persona-dijo kary  
-como lo sabes-dijo t.k  
-lo he notado,..y no se le puede obligar a una persona a que te quiera-dijo kary  
-lo se.....como te dije antes tenemos derecho a elegir la persona que es importante para nosotros..pero nada nos asegura que esa persona sienta lo mismo por nosotros -dijo t.k tristemente  
-acaso te han lastimado t.k-dijo kary abrazando a t.k fuertemente  
-no llores, no me gusta verte asi...si matt es la persona que te gusta ..y esta destinado para ti estoy seguro que te corresponderá -dijo t.k abrazándola también  
-no importa t.k ..si no lo hace ..yo sere feliz con saber que el es feliz-dijo kary  
-lo mismo pienso kary....sere feliz ..-dijo t.k mientras le resbalaban unas lagrimas por las mejillas  
"quiero despertar de esta pesadilla cruel" pensaba t.k ....  
kary le abrazaba fuerte  
"quiero bajar de la rueda de la fortuna" pensó t.k quien sentia ganas de correr lejos y no volver jamas...  
-que es lo que tu temnias que decirme t.k?-dijo kary mientras la rueda de la fortuna se movia lentamente  
-nada kary...que deseo que seas inmensamente feliz-dijo t.k con una dulce mirada llena de lagrimas  
-queria decirte ..algo que tu ya has dicho por mi,y eso es que sere feliz si tu eres feliz-dijo t.k mientrras la rueda de la fortuna llegaba al suelo de nuevo ....


	9. avanzando a toda velocidad

CAPITULO 9: AVANZANDO A TODA VELOCIDAD

Los celos queramos o no están presentes en nuestras vidas …desde que somos chicos…están presentes recalcándonos que somos seres humanos sensibles he insensibles…..buenos o malos …pero siguen siendo un sentimiento… a veces ni los notamos …. pero existen y cuando los sentimos….caemos en la situación de que están ahí por que algo nos falta

Después de hacer una larguísima fila para poder subir a la montana rusa tai,sora,y joe lograron subir …..Los tres se sentaron en el mismo carrito y joe quedaba justamente en medio de ambos lo que le hacia sentir terriblemente incomodo

Con cara de pánico bajo joe del juego y tai se rio bastante por ello  
-en el fondo sigues siendo el mismo joe-exclamo tai

Sora se encontraba algo triste pues veía que tai jamás le diría lo que sentía por ella ..además había notado que tai sentía algo por Mimi algo que era mas que evidente

-que quieres hacer ahora tai?-pregunto sora a tai

-no lo se…donde abra quedado mimi? A cabo de ver pasar a michael y hace rato a izzy –dijo tai

-tal ves se canso de aguantarlos-dijo joe

-deberia ir a buscarla-dijo tai

Mimi era la mejor amiga de sora ..la apreciaba..era casi una hermana pero esa vez no pudo evitarlo…tal ves fueron celos…por lo de tai pero definitivamente no pudo evitar decir lo que dijo

-que es lo que pretendes tai?...por que te importa tanto donde este mimi?que acaso no estas conmigo en estos momentos?-dijo sora alterada(los celos son algo peligrosos)

Joe quedo mudo y ahora si se sintió exorbitantemente incomodo

-pero sora?-dijo tai entendiendo que sora estaba celosa….pero el estaba tan confundido que era como si en esos momentos no reaccionara

-ya no digas mas tai…entiendo perfectamente –dijo sora antes de salir corriendo del lugar…joe se quedo quieto unos segundos y reaccionó acercándose a tai

-eres un idiota tai…has cometido un error y pagaras por ello…si tan solo supieras-dijo joe corriendo tras sora

Tai exactamente se quedo como un enorme cubo de hielo sin poder reaccionar…….mimi?sora?....tal ves comenzaba comprender …..o simplemente se estaba confundiendo mas  
Joe corria desesperado entre la gente  
-sora!!!sora!!espera sora!!!!-gritaba joe

-dejeme en paz superior!!! Vaya a divertirse-dijo sora  
Pero joe la alcanzó  
-a divertirme sora? sabiendo que estas sufriendo..claro que no,,-dijo joe

Ambos comenzaron a caminar un poco mas lento…hasta llegar a una fuente ambos se sentaron y sora sin mas poder rompió en llanto

-amo a tai….yo lo quiero superior joe!!!-exclamo sora echándose a llorar sobre el hombro de joe

Este la abrazo pensando en que ella sufría y el no era capaz de hacer nada …y mas que no podía decirle lo que sentía por ella

-tranquila sora….el reaccionara…se que el te quiere igual-dijo joe

Sora seguía llorando…..no podía creer que tai fuera tan insensible

Ahí bajo las estrellas joe callaba a su corazón con palabras de consuelo para su amiga….y sora trataba de matar su amor por tai…llorando por montones


	10. amistad es

capitulo 10: AMISTAD ES...

la amistad es importante para todos los seres humanos...hay personas que tienen amigos por montones pero ni uno es sincero hay personas que tienen pocos pero valen por mil....en fin todos sabemos que sentir el apoyo de alguien es importante ..sentirnos apreciados...queridos...es por eso que t.k prefería callar lo que sentía ..por que siendo un amigo tan bueno...era feliz con saber que kary era feliz...el problema era que kary no estaba feliz....y eso le dejaba otra tarea en sus manos.....ayudarla para que matt supiera lo que sentía o traicionar su amistad y dejarla que sufriera por el amor no correspondido de su hermano

kary y t.k caminaban por el parque ella parecía haber dejado una carga muy grande al decirle a t.k toda la verdad sobre lo que sentía por matt....tal ves era muy tonta al jamás haber notado que t.k la amaba o tal vez lo habia notado y no sentia lo mismo fuera cual fuera el motivo ninguno de nosotros lo sabemos...

-crees que es malo lo que siento t.k-pregunto kary triste  
-no kary..jamas va estar mal amar a nadie-dijo t.k  
-que bueno eres t.k...Siempre has sido como otro hermano para mi sabes...a ti te e contado cosas que ni a tai le he dicho-dijo kary

-sabes que lo se..por eso eres mi mejor amiga ..sabes que te aprecio mucho...y no me gustaría que nadie te hiciera jamás algo malo..seria capaz de cualquier cosa-dijo t.k  
-gracias...yo también te quiero -dijo kary apretando con fuerza la mano de su amigo

t.k sentia tantos sentimientos encontrados que era difícil poder definir lo que sentía hasta para el mismo  
por un lado triste ...por otro coraje...y aun que no quisiera seguía sintiendo amor por kary.....

no tan lejos de donde pasaban kary y t.k  
tai caminaba solitario después de cansarse de buscar a mimi....caminaba pensando y pensando una y otra vez lo mismo  
"amo a sora..pero creo que también amo a mimi como puede ser eso?hasta la ecuación de la clase de ayer parece sencilla ahora "se dijo

-hola tai!!!!-exclamo mimi quien venia corriendo hacia tai  
-mimi?estas sola?-dijo tai sorprendido  
-si es que matt acaba de irse a preparar por lo del concierto...no es emocionante?-dijo mimi  
-si..supongo-dijo tai no muy feliz

-no te encuentras muy bien verdad tai-dijo mimi  
-digamos que no-dijo tai con una sonrisa fingida  
-ven vamos por algo de beber-dijo mimi jalando a tai del brazo

despues de ir por un refresco caminaron un rato  
-ahora si kamiya que te pasa?-dijo mimi  
-pues ..bueno...yo...no tube un muy buen dia..-dijo tai  
-a que se debe?-dijo mimi  
-creo que sora se molesto conmigo-dijo tai  
-pero por que?-dijo mimi  
-Pues ..como te digo..por ti..tienes digo tuviste un muy buen dia hoy no??????traes una cara de felicidad inmensa-dijo tai cambiando drásticamente de tema sabia que mimi se distraeria  
-oh si de maravilla el parque de diversiones es hermoso....algodón y creo que le gusto a ..-dijo mimi  
-a quien?-dijo tai algo molesto  
-jajajja no te dire kamiya eso es asunto entre mi cerebro mi corazón y yo (frase mia por cierto ..pero se la presto)

tai no pudo evitar sentir celos ....quien seria esa persona por la cual mimi estaba mas que emocionada?


	11. se mi novia sora

CAPITULO 11: SE MI NOVIA SORA...  
hasta que punto estamos dispuestos a llegar por amor?....mentir?...se puede ser honesto y mentir a la vez?podemos  
encadenar lo que sentimos...para fingir exactamente lo mismo?eso mismo queria saber joe kido(buena suerte superior)

en otra parte del parque joe estaba con sora quien no paraba de llorar aun por lo de tai  
-sabes una cosa joe ya no llorare mas!-dijo sora saliendose de los brazos de joe y secandose las lagrimas con la mano  
-no merece que yo llore por el...y si en verdad quiere que me olvide de el para siempre lo are-dijo sora  
-pero sora..-dijo joe debilmente sabia que el no tenia ninguna clase de oportunidad con sora pero sabia a la perfeccion  
que lo de sora era mas que amor despues de todo desde chicos ella y tai habian compartido todo  
-es en serio superior joe-dijo sora  
-crees en verdad que esa es la solucion?-dijo joe  
-si-dijo secamente sora  
-piensa las cosas sora ...esto me duele pero te lo voy a decir-dijo joe  
sora prestaba mucha atencion a joe que dificilmente encontraba las palabras  
-estoy seguro que tai te ama sora...dejame demostrartelo por favor-dijo joe  
-pero de k habla superior joe?-dijo sora  
-se mi novia sora-dijo joe sonrojado  
-superior joe!!!-exclamo sora  
-no te asustes no es lo que tu crees ...solo fingiremos ser novios sora...tai se molestara tanto que saldran a  
relucir lo que en verdad siente por ti-dijo joe aun que en verdad deseaba que no fuera una farsa  
-crees que funcione superior?en verdad cree que tai me ama tanto como yo lo amo ,en verdad cree  
que haciendo esto el aclarara sus dudas-dijo sora  
-estoy completamente seguro -dijo joe serio  
-esta bien joe lo are-dijo sora abrazando a joe fuertemente , joe sentia su corazon salirse pero  
sabia a la perfeccion que no seria por mucho tiempo


	12. donde esta mimi?

CAPITULO 12 : DONDE ESTA MIMI?

cuando alguien nos lastima es dificil ..por que estamos completamente seguros de que esa persona nos quiere hacer daño ...pero que pasa cuando ...sabemos que no era intencion de esa persona el dañarnos?como reaccionamos?que decimos?...

mimi caminaba sola por el parque de diversiones despues de haberse despedido de tai...quien salio corriendo urgentemente al recordar que sora estaba muy enojada con el.

-quien lo diria hace rato se peleaban por acompañarme y ahora estoy sola..bueno a matt lo perdono por que se esta preparando para el concierto...aun que bueno..de michael e izzy me escape..en fin ...  
mimi tachikawa siguio caminando hasta que tropezo con alguien...  
-disculpe no fue mi intencion..-dijo mimi

-mimi?pero donde rayos te habias metido?-dijo izzy con cara de preocupacion.  
-por ahi..y por alla-dijo mimi riendo  
-bueno lo importante es que estas bien -dijo izzy sonriendole y mas al notar que no habia ni rastros de que michael estuviera cerca..  
-quieres ir a..-pero antes de poder decirle fue interrumpido por matt  
-ahh hola izzy..mimi...me haria muy feliz si estubieran presentes en el concierto chikos -dijo matt  
-pues...-dijo izzy

-nos encantaria verdad izzy?-dijo mimi  
-la verdad..a mi...-dijo izzy mirando a mimi  
-vamos izzy!!-suplico mimi  
-esta bien-dijo izzy algo molesto viendo como mimi estaba mas que emocionada por el concierto de matt...  
-bueno los espero en el auditorio cerca de la rueda de la fortuna...o pueden irse de una vez conmigo-dijo matt  
-no creo que sea una buena idea..aun falta una hora-dijo izzy  
-es verdad..pero..tengo lugares especiles para todos no se olviden ...entonces podemos quedarnos de ver en la casa de los sustos con todos los demas que les parece?cuando falten 15 minutos -dijo matt

-a mi me parece bien!!-dijo mimi  
-no le veo el problema asi k nosotros nos encargamos de avisarle a los demas-dijo izzy  
y asi fue como se fueron a avisarle a los demas ..

-sera emocionante izzy ya imagino!!hay cientos de rumores de que durante estos dias se presentara una banda genial en este parque de diversiones..con un poco de suerte matt podria tocar junto a ellos-dijo mimi  
-en serio eso seria una gran oportunidad para matt...con razón es muy importante este dia para el y su grupo-dijo izzy

-que esperas !!! apresurémonos..no quiero que ninguno de los chicos falte!!!!-dijo mimi y salió corriendo de la mano con izzy  
el cual iba completamente ruborizado

-mas despacio mimi..mas despacio-decia izzy  
hasta que ambos cayeron..al tropezarse con alguien  
mimi cayo justo encima de tai quedando a punto de darse un beso por lo cual tai se ruborizo rápidamente

ambos se separaron  
-lo siento mimi no fue a propósito-dijo tai  
-no te preocupes-dijo mimi  
-estas bien mimi?-dijo izzy ayudándola a ponerse de pie  
-si izzy muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi-dijo mimi  
-izzy!!justo a ti te estaba buscando-dijo tai

-y a que se debe la urgencia por encontrarme?-dijo izzy

-necesito que me ayudes a localizar a sora...-dijo tai  
-y por que no le llamas a su movil?-dijo izzy  
-ya lo intente y no contesta-dijo tai  
-asi que estoy seguro que esta con el superior joe y no tengo su numero -dijo tai

en esos momentos de entre unas plantas un par manos taparon la boca de mimi y la jalo hacia el interior del arbusto ..pero ni tai se percataron de lo sucedido

-en ese caso aqui esta-dijo izzy entregándole su celular  
-mil gracias izzy-dijo tai

-donde esta mimi?-dijo izzy  
-estanba aqui hace un momento-dijo tai  
-no puede ser otra vez no!!-dijo izzy


	13. un beso robado

CAPITULO 13: UN BESO ROBADO

mimi forsejeaba queriendo safarse de quien la tenia agarrada...tratando de que tai o izzy se dieran cuenta de que estaba cerca , logro safarse un brazo y con toda la fuerza del mundo le dio un golpe al sujeto en el estomago ,y salio corriendo pero ni tai, ni izzy estaban ya ...

al momento de querer sacar su movil se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su bolsa  
-no puede ser!mi movil!!-dijo mimi  
-buscabas esto?-dijo michel quien aun venia adolorido por el golpe que mimi le habia dado  
-michael?asi que eras tu?-dijo mimi

-esta bien lo confieso fui yo..pero es que no habia otra opcion si no lo ubiera hecho te habrias ido con izzy o con kamiya y no podia permitirlo ademas ya se que estuviste con ishida hace un rato y se que el tiene mas intenciones que ser simples amigos-dijo michael

-eso a ti no te corresponde.. y dame mi movil-dijo mimi  
-claro que no!si quieres tu movil tendras que tener una cita conmigo ..en este momento-dijo michael  
-olvidalo y pierdete de mi vista-dijo mimi

en ese momento el movil de mimi comenzo a sonar  
-ummm veamos takenouchi sora ..-dijo michael  
-damelo!!damelo michael-dijo mimi  
-mejor contesto-dijo michael

-sora..soy yo michael..no..ella esta aqui conmigo...solo fuimos por un refresco ...si ella te llama en un rato-dijo michael y colgo  
-pero que hiciste animal!!!-dijo mimi

-veamos...tal vez nos llamen mas personas o yo pueda llamar a algunas-dijo michael  
-basta!!-dijo mimi

-ten una cita conmigo y tienes tu movil asi de facil-dijo michael  
-no quiero tener una cita contigo michael lo nuestro hace mucho que termino-dijo mimi  
-vamos mimi tuvimos muchos buenos momentos juntos-dijo michael

-pues por esos buenos momentos entregame mi movil -dijo mimi  
-bueno agamos un trato ...no va a haber cita pero dejame ir contigo un rato que tal?-dijo michael  
-bueno en ese caso no le veo el problema-dijo mimi  
-bueno a donde vamos?-dijo michael

-dejame ver ...ya falta poko para el concierto de matt ..vamos a la casa de los sustos-dijo mimi  
-ok -dijo michael emocionado

asi los dos se encaminaron a la casa de los sustos  
-izzy lo sabe?-dijo michael  
-saber que?-dijo mimi  
-que matt siente algo por ti?-dijo michael  
-no lo se-dijo mimi  
-ishida ...se que el esta mas que interesado en ti ..pero la pregunta aqui es ..tu lo estas?-dijo michael

mimi se quedo callada un rato no podia solo decirle eso a michael..ademas pensar en izzy la hacia recapacitar y pensar que eso lastimaria seriamente a su amigo

-estas bien mimi?-dijo michael  
-si..no es nada-dijo mimi

ambos siguieron caminando ..hasta llegar a la casa de los sustos...  
-mi movil!!-dijo mimi estendiendo la mano

en ese momento el movil de mimi comenso a sonar de nuevo...

y al ver quien llamaba michael se molesto

-ishida matt...-murmuro michael molesto  
-damelo ,damelo -dijo mimi  
-no te lo dare-dijo michael

no muy lejos de ahi matt marcaba una y otra vez el mismo numero pero mimi no le contestaba

-le abra pasado algo malo?-dijo matt para si mismo

"tendre que ir a esperarla a donde quedamos"penso matt

asi que matt ishida se encamino a la casa de los sustos

-michel entregame ese movil..vamos lo prometiste-dijo mimi  
-pues me arrepiento..no dejare que hables con ese ishida-dijo michael

mimi se molesto muchisimo y dejo de hablarle

-vamos mimi no te pongas asi-dijo michael pero esta no le hacia caso

-toma -dijo michael extendiendo la mano con el móvil

mimi se acerco a tomar el movil ...michael vio como matt venia corriendo con una sonrisa al ver a mimi asi que el la jalo y le dio un beso en los labios ...matt quedo congelado ante tal esena..michael y mimi besandose frente a el......


	14. te pierdo

CAPITULO 14: ....TE PIERDO

en esos momentos matt sentia que el corazon latia con mas fuerza ....se sentia tan enojado que solo deseaba ir y partirle la cara en dos a michael...pero despues lo penso mejor y simplemente dio media vuelta ...mimi trataba de separarse pero michael no se lo permitia...hasta que ella le dio una bofetada

-eres de lo peor-dijo mimi quien alcanzo a ver a matt alejandose del lugar

-matt!!!matt!!!espera por favor!!!!-gritaba mimi desesperada

pero matt ni siquiera volteo si n o que simplemente acelero su paso para perderse entre la gente mimi quedo inmovil ante la aptitud de matt y sintio como su corazon se hacia polvo y se lo llebaba el viento...matt jamas la perdonaria por lo que vio aun y no ubiera sido su culpa........

las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas...y no pudo evitar llorar aun mas...cuando supo que el concierto se habia cancelado por que el cantante habia desaparecido misteriosamente

...al llegar la hora fijada ..sora no habia llegado,ni joe ...ni siquiera izzy ni tai,t.k y kary tampoco se presentaron en la casa de los sustos....solo una mimi triste por una trampa del destino cruel...

la razón por la que sora takenouchi, Joe kido, y tai kamiya no habían llegado al punto de reunión fue la misma…y sucedió mas o menos así…después de que izzy se ofreció a avisarle a todos ..tai siguió con su objetivo…encontrar a sora ..y disculparse por ser un completo idiota…así que trato de llamarla a su celular pero no contesto…

ya cuando estaba cansado de caminar miro su reloj..Faltaban 30 minutos para la hora del concierto. se sentó en una banca de por ahí y se quedo pensando en lo mismo…mimi o sora….en esos momentos escucho una risa bastante familiar y al mirar hacia atrás ..la vio..sora takenouchi…riendo…comiendo algodón de azúcar junto al superior Joe que se miraba extremadamente feliz…

el se incorporo un poco para poder ver mejor….y escuchar también…

-después de todo ha resultado grandioso joe-dijo sora

-me alegro por ti…si estas feliz yo estoy feliz-dijo joe

"desde cuando sora le llama solo joe?"penso tai rabiando y mas que muerto de celos

-te prometo hacerte muy feliz ahora que eres mi novia sora-dijo joe hablando muy en serio

"novia????!!!!"penso tai bueno mas bien lo grito mientras saltaba de la banca y corria hacia sora y joe

-dime que lo que escuche no es cierto-dijo tai

-pero de que hablas!!??-dijo Joe fingiendo

-no te hagas el entupido Joe …-dijo tai muy molesto

Tai se quedo viendo a sora y esta le plantó una bofetada

-no te atrevas a llamarle así a Joe de nuevo y aléjate de mi kamiya..ya me has lastimado suficiente-dijo sora con un tono de desprecio que sin duda tai no pudo resistir por lo que se abalanzó contra Joe dándole un puñetazo en la cara…

-eres un maldito traidor!!-dijo tai a joe este enfureció pero no le regreso el golpe

-joe estas bien?-dijo sora preocupada

-sora…yo…-dijo tai

-aléjate!!!aléjate de mi tai!!!!no quiero volver a verte jamás!!!no te me acerques-dijo sora

El superior joe guardo silencio..sin duda el golpe le dolía..Pero al ver la cara de tai supo que estaba en lo correcto

Tai amaba a sora…su escena de celos lo demostraba.

-vamos te curare en casa-dijo sora a joe

tai molesto vio como sora se alejaba de ahí..de la mano del superior joe..aquello le dolía tanto que decidió irse a casa…olvidando por completo a matt y su concierto..a sus amigos …y a su hermana…en aquel parque de diversiones…


	15. de golpe!

CAPITULO 15 : DE GOLPE!!!  
t.k y kary caminaban por entre la gente cuando vieron pasar a matt corriendo desesperadamente

-ese no es matt?-dijo kary  
-si...es mi hermano..pero si el concierto comienza en unos momentos-dijo t.k preocupado  
-se miraba realmente mal...tal vez algo le paso...deberíamos ir a averiguar que le pasa-dijo kary

t.k se quedo serio...recordó lo que kary le había dicho

"tu hermano ...el me gusta" por mas que tratara de olvidar aquello no podía...por lo que no pudo evitar sentir coraje..Pero por otro lado ...era su hermano...y si estaba sufriendo por algo...eso le preocupaba..

-kary...creo que deberías ir tu-dijo t.k con la mirada hacia el suelo

-pero que dices?-dijo kary

-digo que deberías ir tu ...si realmente te interesa mi hermano....deberías ir a ver que es lo que le pasa-dijo t.k mientras cerraba los puños de coraje pero sabia disimularlo muy bien...por lo que levantó la mirada y le brindo una sonrisa a kary

-yo te acompaño ¡!vamos-dijo t.k sonriendo aun que por dentro se estuviera desmoronando de pensar que kary amaba a su hermano y que para ella el siempre seria solo su mejor amigo

Kary le sonrío a su amigo…en verdad el estaba tratando de hacer lo posible para que matt se fijara en kary..

Asi los dos chicos salieron corriendo entre la multitud buscando a matt hasta lograr ver como salia del parque de diversiones..  
Por lo que t.k y kary salieron corriendo tras el…por la calle

-matt!!matt!!!Detente vamos!!!-gritaba t.k

-hey matt!!!somos nosotros!!-dijo kary

Después de unos momentos ..el se detuvo..y t.k y kary lograron alcanzarle

-hey..que te sucede matt..tu concierto debería estar empezando justo en este momento-dijo t.k

-lo se..pero..no estoy de humor-dijo matt triste

-pero que te ha pasado que estas asi-dijo kary preocupada

-no les interesa..vayan a casa…yo debo regresar al parqu de diversiones..por mis cosas..los organizadores ya saben que no voy a cantar-dijo matt

-pero que dices Matt..llevas años esperando una oportunidad como esta ..que te sucede-dijo t.k

-cállate..no te importa-dijo Matt

-vamos matt el no tiene la culpa-dijo kary

-y tu que …no sabes por lo que estoy pasando-dijo Matt a kary  
-deja de gritarle..te exijo te disculpes con ella-dijo t.k

-no..no es necesario-dijo kary  
-deja de hacerte el valiente..que no te queda..y déjame en paz!!largo los dos..ya no me sigan..largo-dijo Matt empujando un poco a kary por lo que t.k se molesto y sin pensarlo le lanzo un puñetazo directo a la cara …y matt le dio un golpe justo en el estomago por lo que l dejo sin aire y t.k cayó al suelo por el dolor y por primera vez en la noche kary pensó en que estaba enamorada de la persona equivocada  
-te dije que te alejaras..-dijo Matt quien salio corriendo…ya no le importaba nada…ese dia había resultado un completo desastre …ese día había probado la dulzura de unos labios y el amargo sabor que dejaba un corazon roto


	16. por diferentes caminos

CAPITULO 16: POR DIFERENTES CAMINOS  
hay ocasiones que caminamos en direcciones opuestas...que sucede si muestros caminos se cruzan..debemos ignorarnos?..o solo fingir y seguir?

mimi estaba terriblemente preocupada..Nadie de sus amigos había llegado...a la casa de los sustos...que habia ocurrido?....fue cuando se le ocurrió lo que se le ocurría siempre que estaba en problemas ...

marco el numero de izzy...pero por primera vez este no contesto....mimi se sentía terriblemente desesperada...y triste por lo que simplemente s puso a llorar..pensaba en matt en como se sentiría el después de haberla visto besarse con Michael....

-aquí estas mimi...llevo rato buscándote ..no logre llegara a tiempo ..mi móvil se quedo sin batería ...y es que cuando trate de localizar a los otros no pude..Quiero decir no encuentro a nadie de los chicos..y escuche que matt no se presentara...no se que aya pasado.....mimi por que estas llorando?-dijo izzy intentando recuperar el aliento pues había llegado corriendo

-hay izzy...fue horrible!!!....Michael me engaño para besarme a la fuerza...y matt vio...salió corriendo pero no pude explicarle..el me odia..y perdió su oportunidad para presentarse aquí por mi culpa...-dijo mimi llorando mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de izzy..este se quedo sin palabras...

-Michael es un idiota...pero me las va a pagar cuando le mire-dijo izzy tratando de tranquilizar a mimi pero seguía llorando a morir...

-que escena tan conmovedora...merece un aplauso..el amigo fiel ..tal vez así te ganes un lugar en su corazón...-dijo Michael quien se acerco a ellos...

-a ti te quería ver maldito...como pudiste hacerle esto a mimi..-dijo izzy colocándose frente a mimi como protegiéndole..

-calla tonto...que así ishida queda fuera-dijo Michael

-eres despreciable...-dijo izzy

-hazte a un lado tarado..que yo acompaño a mimi a su casa-dijo Michael

-ella vino conmigo y se ira conmigo..-dijo izzy

mimi aun estaba llorando...

-cállate niño ..si quiero solo te derribo y asunto arreglado-dijo Michael

-inténtalo. y veras-dijo izzy

-ya me cansaste..si quieres pelear ..adelante-dijo Michael abalanzándose contra izzy...

de ahí se desato una terrible pelea..Golpe tras golpe..izzy recibió un puñetazo en la cara por lo que hizo sangrar su nariz..y le regreso el golpe a Michael..

-que no entiendes que te hice un favor al ahuyentara a matt-le dijo Michael

-eso no es u favor...tu no entiendes...por mas que quieras...no puedes arrancarlo de su vida así-dijo izzy dándole otro puñetazo

-eres un tonto deberías agradecérmelo-dijo Michael

-gracias...por romperle el corazón a mimi y por arruinarle la oportunidad a matt-dijo izzy

-basta!!!-dijo mimi llorando....

-mimi..-dijo izzy volteándola a ver...tenia manchada su camisa de sangre y varios raspones en el rostro ..

ella salió corriendo....e izzy salió tras ella...

por diferentes caminos...

sora avanzaba tomando el brazo de joe..Pensaba en si realmente tai la amaba..joe pensaba en que esto le lastimaba mucho pero prefería que sora fuera feliz...tai caminaba solo a casa pensando en por que le dolía tanto que sora y joe fueran novios..t.k caminaba ayudado por kary..le dolían los golpes que su hermano le había propinado ...estaba preocupado por su reacción..pero el odio estaba ahí..Pensar que kary quería a su hermano le dolía..kary pensaba si realmente amaba a matt..o si simplemente era algo pasajero en su corazón...acaso no era su verdadero amor?...matt trataba de mitigar su enojo..Pero no

podía... la imagen de mimi besándose con Michael le destruía...izzy ensangrentado ..y con golpes seguía a mimi tratando de consolarle por el dolor que sentía..y mimi corría desesperada ...sentía culpa por que matt había perdido su oportunidad...y un terrible dolor en el pecho por su corazón roto ....matt le odiaba....pensó...matt jamás le perdonaría...y a ella ..eso le dolía


	17. reflexion

CAPITULO 17: REFLEXION....

Las cosas para todos habían resultado catastróficas..El parque de diversiones había resultado el lugar mas odiado por todos.. t.k llegó a casa después de haber dejado a kary en la suya por que tai había salido tan conmocionado por lo de joe y sora que se había olvidado de su hermana. a cada paso que daba sentía como todo el cuerpo le dolía esa noche había sido tan terrible primero por lo de kary y después por que su hermano le había golpeado sin razón

..t.k era un chico muy noble y en lugar de buscar venganza creyó que lo mejor era hablar con su hermano sobre que era exactamente lo que le pasaba pero seria otro día pues matt no había llegado aun..y por la expresión que tenia cuando le golpeo no llegaría en esos momentos ..si es que llegaba. por lo que simplemente subió a su habitación y se recostó en la cama..Pensando y pensando..Jamás le confesaría a kary lo que sentía..Jamás..Había tomado una decisión y se lo guardaría para siempre aun que eso le destruyera. cerro sus ojos...

kary estaba en su habitación..Pensativa..no podía dormir pensando en la escena en la que matt golpeaba a t.k..jamás imagino ver algo así..Destruía todo lo que había imaginado de matt..y si no estuviera enamorada de el? Tal vez se había hecho ideas falsas con el hermano de su mejor amigo..ella no estaba segura..Pero sentía un dolor muy grande en su pecho por no estar segura de lo que estaba sintiendo ..se acomodaba de distintas maneras pero no podía conciliar el sueño así que fue por un vaso de leche caliente..pero al regresar escucho que su hermano no tenia éxito durmiendo tampoco así que entro en su habitación

-tai..Tai..aun estas despierto-dijo kary casi murmurando

-si..perdóname kary por dejarte aya sola-dijo tai triste

-no te preocupes t.k me trajo-dijo kary

-que bueno..eso me alegra mucho el siempre se ha preocupado mucho por ti-dijo tai

-mira te traje algo-dijo la chica dándole el vaso con leche

-y esto-dijo tai

-es para que puedas dormir-dijo kary

-gracias-dijo tai

-te miras triste..Que paso?..por que te viniste del parque-dijo kary

-estaba furioso sabes que paso con lo de matt..izzy me mando un mensaje de texto de que había cancelado?-dijo tai

-si..no se muy bien lo que paso ..pero por que estabas enojado-dijo kary

-el superior joe y sora son novios-dijo tai triste

-no puedo creerlo..Pero..como-dijo kary

-no lo se..Los escuche..tuve una discusión con joe y lo golpee, sora me odia-dijo tai

-ya veo hermano..me pone triste saberlo-dijo kary

-pero sabes..fui un estúpido..fue tan egoísta que creí que sora me esperaría por siempre..veo que me equivoque-dijo tai mientras lloraba

kary abrazo a su hermano con fuerza..Jamás le había visto llorar..pero tai al fin comprendió lo que sentía realmente por sora..ella era la persona más importante para el sobre todas las cosas


	18. tu y yo somos hermanos

CAPITULO 18: TU Y YO SOMOS HERMANOS

El perdón …es algo difícil de conseguir...se desea?…se gana? ..o simplemente …sucede…hay cosas que nos lastiman en el alma..que nos hacen llorar…que nos hacen sufrir….por eso esta vez solo cerrare los ojos…para que al despertar se un nuevo mañana

El superior Joe acompaño a sora hasta su casa donde esta lo atendió por los golpes que tai le había propinado  
-en verdad lo siento superior Joe..-dijo sora muy triste  
-pero por que sora??Tú no me has hecho absolutamente nada-dijo Joe  
-lo se..Pero..si no hubiera sido por mi ..Tai no te hubiera golpeado..Sabes que se porta como un animal cuando pierde el control-dijo sora  
-eso es por que teme perderte..Vez lo que te dije??Inmediatamente supo que te había perdido y la sola idea le destrozaba sora..-dijo Joe

Después de un rato sora y Joe tomaron un poco de te ..y el superior Joe se despidió de sora con un beso en la mejilla…jamás podría exigirle nada…sabia bien que no podía tener mas ..de la que siempre seria solo su amiga..  
Izzy acompañó a mimi a casa..Después de alcanzarle..Ella se veía terriblemente devastada..Izzy no soportaba verla así..le dolía en el alma  
-es un canalla..Eso es Michael..Lastimarte a ti ..Así..-dijo izzy  
-tu siempre preocupándote por mi izzy. Mira nada mas como te ha dejado..y todo por mi culpa-dijo mimi soltándose a llorar.

-ya no llores mimi…no vale la pena..No me gusta verte llorar así…-dijo izzy abrazándola ..en el fondo sabia a la perfección que Matt era la persona de la que mimi siempre estaría enamorada

Matt regreso hasta muy tarde a su casa …la escena de mimi besándose con Michael le pasaba por la mente una y otra vez ..se llenaba de rabia …estaba como loco..Cuando llego ..Simplemente se dejo caer en la cama y fue así como la noche para el trascurrió como si hubiera sido una eternidad al abrir los ojos tuvo ante si el techo de su cuarto iluminado por unos cuantos rayos de sol que se colaban fugaces entre la cortina la cabeza le dolía terriblemente y todos los pensamientos llegaron de pronto…la terrible noche en el parque de diversiones…saber que la oportunidad de presentarse se había arruinado…su hermano…si su hermano…lo había golpeado…necesitaba pedirle perdón…t.k era la única persona en el mundo a la que le tenia la suficiente confianza …si t.k se mantenía lejos de el en estos tiempos tan difíciles en los que su corazón se sentía pesado no sabia que pasaría…necesitaba a su hermano mas que nunca…la pregunta era ..su hermano lo necesitaría a el?

Se levanto de un salto dse la cama ..y corrió a la habitación de t.k abrió la puerta con cuidado y se asomó…  
-sabia que vendrías..-dijo t.k que miraba por la ventana de su cuarto hacia el cielo…en su rostro habia una tristeza profunda que Matt noto al instante…su hermano no era el mismo..  
-t.k..yo..-dijo matt con voz entrecortada  
-no te disculpes..se bien que si paso lo que paso ..tenias una buena razón para estar asi-dijo t.k  
-no hay justificación…-dijo matt  
-tu y yo siempre seremos hermanos –dijo t.k volteándolo a ver a los ojos  
-si hay algo que pueda hacer para que me perdones ..-dijo Matt  
t.k guardo un largo silencio y Matt dio media vuelta t.k estaba dolido eso lo sabia a la perfección ..  
-si hay algo que puedes hacer por mi-dijo t.k  
Matt volteo a verle incrédulo..  
-ten una cita con kari-dijo t.k serio para después sonreírle


	19. peticion y lagrimas

CAPITULO 19: PETICIÓN ..Y .LAGRIMAS .  
-pero que dices??-dijo matt incrédulo ante la petición fuera de lugar que su hermano le hacia  
-lo que escuchaste...-dijo t.k quien sentía que la sangre le quemaba por dentro y como si le estuvieran arrancando el corazón

-no lo entiendo por que me pides eso? yo creí que tu..le dirías-dijo matt  
-no se lo dije..-dijo t.k reprimiendo al máximo todo lo que sentía por kari...su único deseo en esos momentos era que matt aceptara y que kari fuera muy feliz...  
-t.k..puedo saber..por que?-dijo matt

-vas a salir con ella si o no?-dijo t.k en una aptitud altanera que sorprendió matt pero era de esperarse...t.k tenia tanto rencor dentro de si que fue un milagro que no se le dajara ir para golpearlo

-por que demonios quieres que salga con kari tienes idea de lo estúpido que suena?-dijo matt  
-quieres escuchar la razón?..en verdad quieres escuchar la razón!!!-dijo t.k levantando la voz furioso  
-si!!Quisiera escuchar!-dijo matt levantando su voz también

-no le dije a kari por que...ella esta enamorada de alguien mas.....esta enamorada de ti!!!!-le grito t.k por lo que matt se quedo petrificado...

las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas... mientras recordaba la expresión de matt....el corazón le dolía ...  
-como sucedió...por que tenia que pasar justo en ese momento..-dijo mimi que se encontraba en su habitación  
-veo que aun sigues mal-dijo izzy quien entraba a la habitación de mimi por la ventana como lo hacia desde pequeño

-creo que ya no volvere a entrar por aqui..cada vez se me hace mas dificil-dijo izzy  
-izzy!-dijo mimi secándose las lagrimas con las mangas de su suéter  
izzy simplemente corrió a abrazarla...le destruía verla llorando  
-ya mimi...calma...calma...veras que todo pasara...todo se arreglara...yo estaré aquí..para ti...siempre...llora todo lo que quieras...-dijo izzy  
-pero es que...yo...yo no puedo ...yo no puedo dejar de llorar...-decía mimi  
izzy la apretaba contra su pecho...cualquier sentimiento que guardara en el no podrían salir en esos momentos en los que ella estaba sufriendo...y fue cuando comprendió..que debía hacer algo por su amiga..por la persona que mas que quería en este mundo..aunque su decisión le trajera dolor y sufrimiento y aunque esa decisión le condenara a reprimir todo cuanto sentía ..aria todo cuanto estuviera a su alcance para lograr que matt se enterara de la verdad...le tomo por los hombros y le agito un poco  
-tienes que buscarlo mimi...no te permitire llorar mas...tienes que buscarlo..si en verdad le quieres...demuestramelo!!!es importante para mi que me demuetres que le quieres ..que amas a a matt ishda ..por que si no...yo...no podre evitarlo...-dijo izzy  
-evitar que?-dijo mimi  
-yo..solo tengo que decir algo..-dijo izzy incorporandose  
-demuestrame ..que le quieres...-dijo izzy


	20. mi cita con matt

*los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen ,son obra del talento de Akiyoshi Hongo y solo son usados con fines de entretenimiento

*Solo les recuerdo esta historia será mimato, takari ,taiora asi que no se dejen engañar

**CAPITULO 20: mi cita con matt**

t.k la habia citado en el parque al principio kari no comprendio muy bien ..t.k le estaba invitando a salir?..el sonaba tan extraño por telefono que tuvo una sensacion extraña..  
mientras caminaba por el parque suspiro sentia una confucion tan grande en su corazon y sin duda pensaba en la noche anterior como todos sus amigos,habia sido un completo desastre,sabia que matt jamas podria fijarse en ella ademas era todo tan absurdo..si tai lograba enterarse de lo que sentia por matt no sabia que es lo que pasaria..ademas matt la habia asustado tanto cuando golpeo a t.k ....t.k..el era tan diferente a matt que de no ser por el increible parecido fisico jamas se podria llegar a pensar que eran hermanos ...

-kari!!!-dijo t.k quien se encontro de frente con ella..  
-t.k! estas bien sonabas tan ..-dijo kari  
-no te preocupes no pasa nada malo al contrario ..te tengo una buena noticia..-dijo t.k  
-eso me alivia un poco-dijo kari  
-ven vamos a caminar y te cuenti-dijo t.k tomandola suavemente de la mano como solia hacerlo siempre..al contacto con su mano kari sintio algo diferente..ya no era esa sensacion calida..era algo tan diferente..tan frio..que le sucedia a t.k?..que le pasaba?por que esta vez no era capaz de contarselo? que ya no eran amigos?o es que habia algo mas tras ese frio que sentia ..por parte de t.k  
despues de caminar un poco en silencio t.k hablo

-sabes que tu y yo siempre seremos los mejores amigos..yo jamas aria nada que te lastime y lo primordial en mi es hacerte feliz..odio que llores..por que se que lloras cuando estas triste y cuando estas triste yo estoy triste ..no hay nada que quede mejor en tu rostro como una sonrisa..amo tanto cuando ries por que me llenas de tu luz kari nunca dejes de sonreir por que el dia que lo ya no rias moriree de tristeza kari-dijo t.k  
-t.k..por que dices todo esto-dijo kari mirandole fijamente y soltando su mano  
t.k puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica y le sonrio habia una tristeza tan profunda en su mirada que parecia como si en realidad quisiera llorar

-enamorarse no tiene nada de malo..como te dije una vez ..nada nos garantiza que la persona que amamos nos correspondera ..eso duele tanto..pero el amor es lo mas hermoso que hay sobre la faz de la tierra..saber que una persona logra causarnos esa emocion..que nuestro corazon lata con fuerza..que la vida se detenga unos instantes para observar cosas que antes parecin no estar ahi ...es hermoso..de eso no me cabe la menor duda...jamas me arrepentire...por que yo no me equivoque al elegir ...la persona que yo amo es la correcta ..-dijo t.k sonriendole a su amiga  
kari estaba silenciosa..

-lo dices por lo de matt?-dijo kari  
-no..lo digo por mi-dijo t.k abrazandola fuertemente...ese momento le dolia tanto...sabia que significaba que debia olvidarse de ella para siempre ..olvidarse de todo..sin que ella nunca se enterara que le amaba..un silencio ..para siempre..un sentimiento callado ..  
kari logro devisar como matt se acercaba corriendo como si su vida dependiera de llegar

t.k miro a kari fijamente ..y le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla ...  
-buena suerte-dijo t.k dandole unas palmaditas lijeras en la espalda  
-pero t,k...que significa esto?-dijo kari  
-no lo se...significa que yo no estoy equivocado ...pero quisiera saber...si tu ..si tu tampoco lo estas-dijo t.k mientras salia corriendo de ahi  
-t.k...espera!!!!-dijo kari..  
t.k corria lo mas rapido que podia mientras las lagrimas le corrian por el rostro...con su mano las limpio...y su mirada cambio...solo pudo ..sonreir...tristemente ...

su corazón latía con fuerza...que era esa sensación oprimiéndole el pecho ..por que las palabras de t.k le habían afectado tanto?..por que la expresión en la cara de t.k le dolía en el alma...que sucedía?..no lograba comprender...por que t.k le había dicho todo eso?? Que le pasaba a t.k..si ambos eran tan buenos amigos por que el rubio no le había compartido lo que le hacia sufrir..

la voz de matt le hizo salir de sus pensamientos  
-kari!!!!kari!!!!-decía matt mientras agitaba su mano saludándola con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro ..por lo que kari solo logro atinar a saludarlo también  
rápidamente matt estuvo a su lado con la respiración entre cortada por correr  
-matt...sabes..que le pasa a t.k..aun esta molesto por lo de..-dijo kari no atreviéndose a recordarle la noche anterior en el parque de diversiones  
-ten una cita conmigo-dijo matt directamente..le parecía tan estúpida la petición de su hermano que le costaba creer lo que decía ..Tener una cita con la hermana menor de su mejor amigo que además era la chica que le gustaba a su hermano...era una situación realmente inverosímil ..  
-kari..estas bien-logro decir matt viendo que kari casi estaba en shock..pues aun no podía creer lo que matt le decía  
"si tai supiera me mata junto con t.k por esto" pensó matt quien estaba sumamente incomodo...pero era lo único que podía hacer que t.k le perdonara la agresión de la noche anterior...que pretendía probar t.k con eso?...matt había visto como t.k se iba..ni siquiera lograba imaginar por lo que pasaba..su hermano era la persona mas noble que conocía..Sacrificar así sus sentimientos..por la chica que amaba. pero el no era como su hermano..significaba un esfuerzo grande estar ahí..Sin tener una idea de como conversar..de que hacer..de a donde llevarla..era una pesadilla..kari era una niña para el..le miraba y sentía que veía a t.k. y mimi..ella ..a ella le amaba..pero le dolía saber que para ella lo de la noche anterior..el beso..solo era un juego..en el que había quedado atrapado junto con izzy y junto con Michael ..por que mimi era tan cruel..por que...después de ese beso ya nada seria igual..ya nada..por que ella le hizo sentir algo que jamás había sentido por nadie

-si..-dijo kari volteándolo a ver con la mirada perdida...pues no dejaba de pensar en t.k...matt tomo la iniciativa entre mas rápido iniciara mas rápido terminaría todo..la tomo de la mano..y vio como la chica se ruborizo.. "por dios era cierto!!!!su hermano no mentía..era cierto!!!kari sentía una atracción por el!!"Pensaba matt trastornado y preocupado..como se libraría de esto..como arreglar todo sin lastimar va kari..sin lastimar a su hermano..sin lastimarse el??..."que ago??Que ago?"Estaba matt desesperado..

-iremos al cine que te parece?-dijo matt nervioso  
-bien-dijo kari quien no lograba sacarse de la mente las palabras de t.k..realmente se sentía preocupada por su amigo..Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas correr a buscarle..pero..matt era una cita..Con matt..Sabia muy bien que sus sentimientos estaban muy confusos últimamente..esa cita no era como la había esperado..de hecho jamás se habría esperado una cita ..Aun así Comenzó a caminar con matt a su lado..Llegaron al cine y vieron un aburrida película con palomitas...a matt le pareció una eternidad..no podía con eso ni un segundo mas ...al salir la tarde ya comenzaba a caer lentamente era bastante calurosa por lo que ambos s se detuvieron, matt le compró un helado y el se compro otro..era como llevar a t.k al parque pensó el rubio .. Ambos se fueron a sentar a unos columpios que estaban vacíos..Ninguno de los dos hablaba..Permanecían silenciosos..y fue cuando matt decidió...no podía!!!por mas que t.k se lo hubiera pedido!!!no podía continuar con eso ¡!!

-no estoy aquí por mi-dijo matt a kari ambos aun estaban en los columpios  
la chica lo escucho a la perfección pero no se sorprendió..de alguna forma..lo comprendía..  
"NADA NOS GARANTIZA QUE LA PERSONA QUE AMAMOS TAMBIEN NOS AME" claramente kari puso escuchar la voz de t.k

-perdóname kari....no debí pedirte una cita..no debí..-dijo matt  
-entonces..por que lo hiciste-dijo kari tristemente mirando hacia el suelo  
-t.k..el me lo pidio..me pidió que saliera contigo..-dijo matt serio..le costaba trabajo ser tan honesto con kari..mas por que sabia que la estaba lastimando..tal vez estaba siendo frio..pero no podia mentirle a kari..los ojos de la chica rápidamente se comenzaron a nublar y a humedecer..  
-no puedo creerlo!!!!..por que lo hizo?!!!el prometió que jamás diría nada..el lo prometió..como pudo hacerme esto?!!!!-dijo kari comenzando a llorar


	21. el es tu hermano ,ella es mi hermana

*los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen..es una lastima pero en fin espero se diviertan con esta historia no oficial ..

Hola!! Dejo conti de este fic por que lo tenia medio abandonado pero en realidad es de mis favoritos ,ya se que los ago sufrir mucho pero prometo tendrá un final muy feliz

Un abrazo para todos

CAPITULO 20:...el es tu hermano..ella es mi hermana

Honestidad…eso duele..duele mucho y oprime el corazón ..pero …prefieres una mentira a la verdad?....

-kari..-dijo matt antes de ver como kari salía corriendo mientras lloraba  
-el lo hizo por ti-dijo matt corriendo tras ella pero kari no le escucho  
al dar la vuelta en una esquina se topo con alguien...  
-kari?..que te pasa??que tienes? Hermana!!que te ha pasado por que lloras -decía tai preocupado quien tomaba a kari por la mano para retenerla  
-déjame en paz –dijo kari mientras se soltaba para salir corriendo  
-yo...puedo explicarlo...-dijo matt quien acababa de llegar a donde tai estaba.  
"tenias razón t.k....pero yo....yo si estaba equivocada"pensó kari mientras corría ..

-habla!!!que le hiciste? por que kari estaba llorando-dijo tai empujando a matt

-antes que nada cálmate tai-dijo matt pues noto que tai estaba sumamente molesto al no comprender nada

- que hacia kari contigo?..por que lloraba??..-dijo tai en tono altanero mientras tomaba a matt por la camiseta y le propinaba un puñetazo en la cara..no importaba que se tratara de matt si alguien le hacia daño a su hermana pagaría caro

-basta tai!!!-dijo matt lanzándole un golpe a tai

-eres un inbecil como te atreves a hacerla llorar ¡!!-dijo tai abalanzándose contra matt y estrellándolo contra una pared

matt le levanto como pudo y le dio otro puñetazo tirandolo al suelo

-ella estaba llorando por que... ella esta enamorada de mi-dijo matt

-pero que estas diciendo maldito como te atreves a decir semejante mentira ..y así quieres que me trague la idea de que estas enamorado de mimi....ya lo se..se que mimi te gusta.. -dijo tai

-con que eso es todo tu problema...nada mas buscabas una excusa...que crees que no lo note..no te conformas con sora..vas y la enamoras y en cuanto mimi regresa vas tras ella..a que estas jugando ..-dijo matt

-no..a que estas jugando tu saliendo con kari-dijo tai

-yo no estoy jugando a nada..Kari es una niña..es la mejor amiga de t.k..es tu hermana.. y además…es tarde..he perdido..mimi no es para mi-dijo matt

-que tan seguro estas de lo que sientes por mimi? eh?..si te dejas vencer por ese Michael..-dijo tai

-y que tan seguro estas de lo que sientes por sora?-dijo matt

-ahora estoy seguro...pero es tarde…..para mi si es tarde...ella y joe son novios-dijo tai

-pero que dices?-dijo matt

-eso no es el caso!!!explícame de una buena vez que sucede con kari-dijo tai

-es inútil charlar asi tai..-dijo matt

-pues no veo otra forma-dijo tai amenazándole con el puño

-dejame explicarte tai....todo comenzó ayer..antes de la inauguración...t.k. al fin me lo dijo..me dijo que estaba enamorado de kari...le escuche con atención..le di animos ..la inauguración del parque seria maravillosa...pero Michael y mimi..les vi besarse…enloquecí de rabia ...perdí la oportunidad de presentarme con la banda...t.k y kari me alcanzaron ..perdí el control...lo golpeé!!golpeé a mi hermano-dijo matt

-pero que dices..como pudiste?-dijo tai incrédulo

-ya te dije que enloquecí....no supe de el hasta hoy en la mañana ..me miro serio..era otro t.k...y me dijo..que solo podía hacer algo para perdonarme ..eso era salir con kari ..que tuviera una cita con ella...le dije que era absurdo que por que me pedía eso...le dije que si no le había dicho a kari lo que sentía por ella...sabes que me dijo..-dijo matt

-claro que no..pero que cosas dices-dijo tai

-me dijo..no!!! no se lo dije por que ella quiere a otra persona..yo le mire desconcertado...esa persona eres tu ¡!me dijo!!! El me detesta tai...t.k me odia...lo se..-dijo matt quien se desplomo de rodillas en la calle

-me estas diciendo que t.k quiere a mi hermana …la quiere tanto..-dijo tai serio en realidad su coraje se había transformado en un sentimiento que no comprendía…t.k era capaz de no decir nada de lo que sentía con tal de que kari fuera feliz con la persona que amaba…lo que debería estar sufriendo la saber que la persona que kari amaba era Matt..su hermano.."t.k..es tan noble..que me asusta..me pregunto si ..yo seria capaz de algo así..Por sora" pensó tai..

-me odia!!Mi hermano me odia!!!-dijo Matt pensando en todo lo que desencadenaría todo esto..como si no fuera suficiente con todo lo de la noche anterior ..lo de mimi..lo de la banda..lo de sus amigos..lo de su hermano..tai noto la desesperación de su amigo..sabia que estaba pasando por momentos difíciles..no sabia que era lo que tenia que decir..pero aun así lo intentó

-calma matt!!!te prometo hablare con kari..pero promete que trataras de hablar con t.k...Después de todo el es tu hermano y ella mi hermana ...que hacer?..que hacer???..esto es mas complicado de lo que creí...-dijo tai

-tai…gracias..-dijo Matt dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo

-de nada..-dijo tai

la tarde había caído ya completamente ..Cuando ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas...con un solo objetivo..hablar con sus hermanos..

-tai!!!aun no es tarde!!!..dile lo que sientes!-le gritó Matt a tai mientras este se alejaba..

"tal vez..tal vez aun no es tarde.."pensó tai que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos ..

"yo también estoy seguro de lo que siento.....amo a mimi..pero la pregunta es..ella que siente?"pensó matt mientras se alejaba


	22. aqui estoy!

*los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen..es una lastima pero en fin espero se diviertan con esta historia no oficial ..

Hola a todos perdón por no continuar los otros es que no dispongo de mucho tiempo hoy pero subo conti de este y subi el final de "**romance invernal" **espero sea de su agrado el capi y no se vayan a enojar por que los hago sufrir tanto pero ya saben tendrá un final feliz además es sábado 2x1 dejo 2 capis aun que estén algo cortos

gracias a ustedes me animo a seguir mis ficsitos un abrazo!!!departe de su amiga takarylove

CAPITULO 22: AQUI ESTOY!!!

Tai caminaba preocupado..como era posible que su hermana..su pequeña hermana se hubiera enamorado de su mejor amigo..matt ,como no se dio cuenta? Como no lo vio venir?..ademas en estos momentos matt se encontraba realmente mal eso lo notó ..de alguna forma le alegraba que matt no estuviera interesado en su hermana. pero sabia que eso significaba que kari sufriría mucho..ademas ..t.k…pobrecillo como debería estar sufriendo con todo esto…callando..como deseaba que sora estuviera a su lado..Ella siempre sabia que hacer ,como actuar, que decir..y pareciera planeado por el destino o no …se la encontró ella lucia hermosa como siempre llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla muy entallado y una blusa amarilla de tirantes.

al verse se quedaron callados por que sabían lo que tenian que decirse..pero ninguno de los dos lo hizo  
Sora queria gritarle que le amaba que lo de joe solo era una mentira pero de sus labios no se desprendia palabra alguna,tai sabia que debia disculparse que debia decirle que siempre la habia amado pero de igual forma solo se quedo en una idea.  
-hola-solo atinó a decir el chico timidamente temiendo que sora estuviera tan enojada que ni siquiera le contestaría

-hola-dijo sora en voz baja pero tai la escucho a la perfeccion  
-de paseo?-dijo tai que encontraba difícil hablar con la pelirroja después de lo sucedido  
-algo por el estilo ..necesitaba tiempo a solas..-dijo ella  
-perdon si te moleste-dijo tai mientras volvia a caminar  
-no..no lo hiciste-se apresuro a decir la chica por lo que tai se detuvo de golpe  
-sora…escucha..yo..yo lo siento –dijo tai  
-tai..te encuentras bien?luces algo preocupado-dijo sora

-no te voy a mentir..pasan muchas cosas desde hace tiempo-dijo tai  
-a que te refieres…puedo ayudarte?-dijo sora preocupada ..no podia evitarlo tai le importaba demasiado como para no escucharlo  
-sora…ahora mas que nunca..te necesito…-dijo tai abrazando a la chica fuertemente  
-pero que sucede tai…que es lo que pasa?me estas asustando –dijo sora  
-me siento tan cobarde …no se que hacer…no se …-dijo tai apretando a sora con fuerza…la necesitaba!! Necesitaba de su amiga ¡!!!

-puedes decirme que sucede?-dijo la chica  
-no..no puedo…-dijo tai con voz entrecortada ..tantas cosas pasaban por su mente que le era difícil coordinar lo que pensaba con lo que decia  
-esta bien…se que hay buenas razones para que no me digas lo que sucede..pero sabes una cosa..yo confío en ti tai..por eso se que sabras que es lo correcto..-dijo sora mirándole fijamente a los ojos

-yo..puedo equivocarme –dijo tai  
-todos podemos equivocarnos..es completamente ..natural…-dijo sora  
-y si falló-dijo tai  
-aras lo que haces siempre..levantarte de nuevo..y tomar otro camino-dijo sora  
-tai le abrazo aun mas fuerte…le miro fijamente..deseaba besarla..estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios..podia sentir su respiración tibia…profunda…necesitaba decirle que la queria!!!!por que habia esperado tanto…?? Ahora era demasiado tarde …  
-tai..yo…necesito dejar las cosas en claro-dijo sora separandose de tai  
-no digas nada…yo entiendo…ya es demasiado tarde para mi..-dijo tai mientras dejaba de abrazarla

-no es..no es lo que tu crees-dijo sora  
-no te preocupes por mi sora…sabes que pase lo que pase siempre estare bien…siempre …por que soy yo..-dijo tai esbozando una sonrisa fingida para salir corrriendo…mientras sora dejaba caer unas cuantas lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas…  
-yo..te amo-dijo ella…


	23. te odio,creo

*los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen..es una lastima pero en fin espero se diviertan con esta historia no oficial ..

**CAPITULO 23 : TE ODIO ..CREO**

Kari corría presurosa mientras lloraba se sentía realmente mal..el corazón le dolía a morir y tenia miles de sentimientos encontrados ...t.k....por que le había revelado a matt que ella le amaba...por que? le había traicionado..el le había prometido no decir nada ...lo había prometido ...al llegar a su casa subió corriendo las escaleras mientras las lagrimas seguían...se tiró en la cama y lloro amargamente...por que?? Por que t.k lo había hecho...para eso eran las palabras que le había mencionado ates de irse? para que se preparara para ser rechazada por matt ...trataba de sentir rencor hacia t.k...debería odiarle por lo que hizo?...lloraba..no podía evitarlo por que mas que tratara de no llorar no podía....

-por favor..no llores mas-dijo una voz que kari reconoció en el acto...era la de t.k quien se encontraba sentado en las ramas del árbol que estaba frente a su ventana  
kari sollozando se acerco a la ventana..  
-por que? por que lo hiciste??por que le dijiste a matt lo que sentía?-dijo kari con la mirada llena de lagrimas

t.k salto a la ventana y entro en la habitación trato de abrazarla pero ella le empujó  
-déjame explicarte kari...yo le dije por que no podía soportarlo...por que la persona de la que yo estoy enamorado..es..-dijo t.k antes de ser interrumpido por kari

-yo...te odio...-dijo ella  
t.k sintió que su corazón se fragmentaba como cristal..supo que había sido una pésima decisión la que había tomado...el se sentía diferente y por primera vez..por primera vez se comportó como si fuera matt...le miro fijo

-esta bien...si tu no quieres escuchar...si tu no quieres escuchar tampoco yo quiero hablar...-dijo el con lagrimas en la mirada...pero un así no lloro..  
-vete!!!Por favor vete!!!-le grito kari por lo que t.k salió por la ventana  
-quisiera saber...por que?..por que tuve que enamorarme?-dijo t.k mientras le veía desde la ventana...ambos se miraron era la primera vez que peleaban en todo el tiempo de conocerse..kari cerro la ventana para ver como t.k se alejaba...."lo odiaba..le acababa de decir ella le odiaba...matt le había lastimado por su culpa..y si aun quedaba un poco del amor que sentía por kari..Debía matar ese sentimiento"..pensó t.k

kari siguió llorando con una almohada sobre su cabeza..hasta que escucho como alguien entraba e la habitación  
-kari...-dijo su hermano mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama  
ella se quito la almohada de la cabeza y lo abrazo ahora mas que nunca necesitaba del cariño de su hermano quien le abrazo fuerte también..

-El..El no es para ti...-dijo tai a su hermana ..  
-por que...por que tenia que decirle ...le odio!!!le odio!!!-dijo kari  
-kari..estas segura de lo que dices...t.k y tu..han sido amigos siempre..a el..a el..tu le importas mas de lo que piensas...-dijo tai  
-a que te refieres ¿-dijo kari llorando  
-eso no me corresponde decirlo a mi.....hermana..Pero..no creo que odiar sea una respuesta para el...-dijo tai abriendo la ventana ...

mimi ya no estaba llorando..desde que izzy se había ido solo pensaba en una cosa ...en las palabras de su amigo ...demuéstramelo!!! mimi sabia perfectamente por que...sabia que izzy estaba enamorado de ella...pero no podía mentirle a su corazón por que la única persona a la que realmente amaba era a matt...seguro el le odiaba ...y Michael el no dejaba de fastidiarla por teléfono...había llegado al punto de no contestar ninguna llamada...la noche ya había caído ...cuando salió a caminar...y toparse justamente con kari quien se dirigía apresuradamente a casa de t.k...

-kari estas bien?-dijo mimi viéndola con los ojos llorosos aun  
-si..-dijo kari abrazando a su amiga..Sabia que mimi era la persona de la cual estaba enamorada matt..pero definitivamente no le odiaba..si algo había entendido de las palabras que t.k le había dicho era que a veces las personas que amamos no nos corresponden..Pero si realmente les queremos..Debemos dejarlas libres..Para que sean felices..esta era una de esas situaciones

-tu estas bien?-dijo kari a mimi que parecía triste  
-si..solo salí a caminar..últimamente pasan muchas cosas..que no entiendo..y ..pues..Necesitaba respirar aire fresco..-dijo mimi  
-te entiendo...antes de que me vaya...mimi ...necesito que me respondas algo-dijo kari  
-adelante kari si te puedo ayudar en algo no dudes en pedírmelo-dijo mimi  
-que se hace cuando dices cosas que realmente no sientes?-dijo kari  
-yo..yo soy muy torpe en esas cosas..siempre he sido distraída..Caprichosa..Egoísta..pero se una cosas kari..en esos casos ...solo hay algo que hacer...tienes que decir la verdad..-dijo mimi sonriéndole tristemente por que sabia que ella debía hacer lo mismo...correr...correr..buscarle y decirle cuanto le amaba

-ahora lo veo mimi...lo veo claramente...dijo kari mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas "ella es una persona maravillosa"pensó kari

-por que lloras? kari-dijo mimi  
-no lo se...por que lloras tu-dijo kari a mimi quien estaba llorando también al pensar si seria capaz de decirle a matt lo que sentía...  
kari dejo de abrazarla..  
-yo..Tengo que irme-dijo la chica mientras corría mimi le vio alejarse llorando..  
-demuéstramelo!!!!-le grito kari a mimi mientras esta se alejaba ..mimi jamás sabría lo que kari sentía..pero logro arrancarle una sonrisa al pronunciar la misma palabra que izzy le pedía ...demuéstramelo


	24. un beso

*los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen y solo son usados para una historia no oficial .

Perdón por el atraso ,pero en fin los capis son cortos espero que les guste este ,hay un poco de mimato ,deberas que como ago. sufrir a estos chicos

**CAPITULO 24: un beso**

caminaba lentamente por la calle,iluminada solo por los rayos de la luna ,sentía miedo,tristeza...pero sobre todo castaña suspiró hondo pasaban tantas cosas que era uno de esos momentos en los que deseaba llorar pero se había prometido ya no llorar mas..ya no..

la chica cerró sus ojos..como deseaba que todo fuera un sueño..la luna acariciaba delicadamente su piel .

-Mimi?..Eres tu?-dijo matt quien se encontraba a sus espaldas  
los ojos de mimi se abrieron rapidamente..su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente,Escuchaba sus latidos..Era matt quien estaba atrás de ella..Dudó, le daba miedo voltear, ver su cara..

-estas bien?-dijo matt preocupado...en verdad deseaba abrazarla..Pero algo dentro de el no se lo permitía  
-yo..yo estoy bien-dijo Mimi quien aun no volteaba

-es curioso..Pero yo no podía dormir..Necesitaba ..-dijo matt  
-aire?-dijo Mimi al fin volteando para ver a matt a la cara. Ambos se quedaron callados..por un segundo contuvieron el aire ..pero ambos eran totalmente diferentes ..mimi era demasiado cobarde para comenzar a hablar y matt demasiado explosivo como para olvidar lo que había visto con sus propios ojos en el parque de diversiones ..no podía solo ignorarlo..Necesitaba una explicación

-por que te beso?-dijo matt  
-matt...matt yo..-dijo mimi

-a que estas jugando? a que juegas?-dijo matt  
-yo no estoy jugando a nada-dijo mimi  
matt estaba furioso y mientras Mimi no le diera una explicación de lo ocurrido nada cambiaria entre ella y el...si fuera necesario olvidaría..olvidaría el beso entre ambos ..olvidaría las risas..las palabras..la olvidaría a ella..si fuera necesario ..dejaría de amarla..si eso era posible .

-yo..no estoy jugando a nada..matt!!-dijo ella  
matt de alguna manera no creia en sus palabras..no creia en lo que escuchaba..  
se acercó a ella no soportaba..quería besarle..sentir lo mismo que la noche del parque de diversiones ..  
-yo..Tengo que irme-dijo Mimi abatida por la indiferencia de matt..no hay nada que lastime mas...mas que el odio..mas que el amor..la indiferencia.  
ella caminó aun dudando..quería echarse a sus brazos..apretarlo con fuerza..Sentirlo..  
-espera-dijo matt sujetándola del brazo fuertemente..ella se le quedó mirando y el tambien..poco a poco sus labios se aproximaron hasta fundirse en un beso...sin razón,sin motivo ..fue ella quien le empujó

-que significa?-dijo la chica  
-no tengo idea...pero creo que todo es como lo pensé..-dijo matt dando media vuelta..mimi se quedo ahi..parada..viendo como se alejaba mientras el viento frio agitaba los cabellos rubios del chico .

ella se tocó los labios...por que?..Murmuro la chica mientras las estrellas centelleaban en el firmamento habia muchas preguntas para las cuales no tenia respuestas...."demuéstramelo" escuchó ..por mas que no quería esa palabra seguía estando ahi..


	25. sobre el tejado

***Los personajes de digimon no son de mi pertenencia y son usados con fines de entretenimiento de una mente torcida como la mía.**

**Hola de nuevo lectores!!! No hay nada mas emocionante para mi que poder traerles un nuevo capitulo de este fic! En verdad aprecio su apoyo y de nuevo quisiera agradecerles por que no podría hacer nada sin ustedes un abrazo y espero que les agrade el capi que sin duda es de mis favoritos!**

CAPITULO 25: SOBRE EL TEJADO  
kari corría presurosa ..Eran altas horas de la noche si sus padres se enteraran le iría muy mal, por suerte esta vez su hermano tai le cubría ..se dirigía a casa de su mejor amigo..la casa donde vivía también matt Ishida..la persona que creía amar..

si era así..por que le importaba tanto t.k? Por que se preocupaba tanto de su amigo...acaso ella había estado tan ciega todo el tiempo que jamás lo había notado?..al llegar frente a la casa supo que el estaría en un lugar..un lugar al que siempre iba cuando se sentía triste..Cuando estaba enojado.. Cuando quería estas solo..

t.k se encontraba sobre el tejado de la casa recostado mirando las estrellas. brillar en el cielo..le recordaban tanto a ella..ahora todo parecía tan vacio..tan sin sentido...tan frio como la noche que difícilmente lograba controlar lo que pensaba ..lo que sentía..lo que deseaba..era una realidad debía aceptarlo..ya no eran amigos..ya no eran los mejores amigos..ya no abría mas NCM (nosotros contra el mundo)..lo recordaba bien..juntos eran invencibles..cuando uno de los dos caía el otro estaba para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie..por que tenia que enamorarse..lo había arruinado todo..Maldito el amor..Maldito..Si no existiera el seria tan feliz..todo fuera diferente...

-sigues siendo el mismo ..después de todo-dijo kari quien había logrado trepar hasta el tejado y se mantenía de pie observando a t.k acostado ..ambos se miraron con ternura...y comenzaron a reir..

-creo que no hacemos un gran trabajo peleando-dijo kari  
-no..mírame tirado aquí..y en cuanto nos miramos lo único que se me ocurre es reír estúpidamente-dijo t.k  
-creo que puedo arreglar esto un poco-dijo kari agachándose y recostándose aun lado de su amigo

-no era necesario-dijo t.k ruborizado,..su corazón latia como loco ..pero no era un buen momento para dejar salir sus sentimientos..no ese momento

Bien se dice que si algo es tuyo lo dejes libre..si regresa... es por que en realidad era tuyo..y si no lo hace es por que realmente nunca lo fue ... Kari permanecía a su lado... como en los viejos tiempos..t.k sabia bien que tal vez nunca tendría el valor de decirle lo que sentía..Tal vez le daba señales hace mucho..Tal vez ella nunca las noto..O peor aun..Tal vez las noto..y las tomo con indiferencia..eso..eso no lo sabia con certeza ..pero sabia que a pesar de cometer el error de enamorarse de su mejor amiga ..era u error del que jamás se arrepentiría..por que lo que sentía por ella era mas que un latir de corazón rápido..era mas que suspiros profundos..era mas que mariposas en el estomago

la noche estaba despejada se veían cientos de estrellas en el cielo, ambos permanecían silenciosos..Simplemente observando hacia arriba, kari sentía que el peso que tenia su corazón se había aligerado un poco y a pesar de saber que mimi estaba igualmente enamorada de matt algo dentro de si le indicaba que había hecho lo correcto..Ambos se voltearon al mismo lado al mismo tiempo..Quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia..Podían observar sus rostros de cerca, ambos solo pudieron reírse..Todo problema por el que pasaran en esos momentos era ahogado con una sonrisa

Cualquier error..Cualquier herida no existía mas..Ambos poseían tal ves la amistad mas sólida sobre la faz de la tierra..y eso..eso ambos lo sabían  
-en que tanto piensas?-dijo el mientras estaba mas que idiotizado con los hermosos labios de tono Rosado de kari  
-en todo.-dijo ella mirando en lo profundo de los ojos azules de su acompañante..Tratando de saber que era lo que t.k guardaba dentro de si ..mas le era imposible interpretar sus ojos esta vez

-en todo?..Cómo se define exactamente eso?-dijo t.k ruborizado..no podía soportar verla sin sentir que su corazón se incendiaba ..sin pensar en lo que la quería....  
-no se definirlo exactamente..pero duele..-dijo kari comenzando a sollozar mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentada..t.k hizo lo mismo  
-sientes coraje?..-dijo el

-no.. siento feliz de alguna manera..pero no puedo evitar llorar..-dijo ella mientras las lagrimas silenciosas le corrían por las mejillas ruborizadas  
-se lo que se siente..Perfectamente..Conozco ese sentimiento..pero ten por seguro que siempre estaré justo aquí..a tu lado..-dijo t.k abrazando a su amiga con fuerza..kari sintió el reconfortante calor que su amigo le brindaba y recostó su cabeza en su hombro..era una bendición conocerle ..era una bendición tenerle como amigo..y era..que era?..que era lo que le hacia sentir..ya no importaba..la noche transcurrió rápida como una lluvia de estrellas..se cumplirían los deseos de todos?


	26. como terminar de romper un corazon

*digimon no me pertenece y sus personajes solo son usados con fines de entretenimiento de una mente torcida como la mia.

hola a todos de nuevo subo un capi mas de este fic espero en verdad les agrade por que a mi me encanta abrazo muy grande para todos y cada uno de ustedes lectores que sin su apoyo no existiría nada de esto gracias por ser parte importante de mi inspiracion

**CAPITULO 256: COMO TERMINAR DE ROMPER UN CORAZON**

A la mañana siguiente todos supieron que seguían en la misma realidad..matt y mimi se detestaban o al menos eso aparentaban..joe y sora fingían ser novios aun. Cosa que tai sabia y creía, izzy seguía amando a Mimi, kari había aceptado la idea de que matt no era para ella. t.k seguía queriendo a su amiga, joe en verdad quería a sora, y matt y mimi sabían que lo que ambos sentían no era odio.

Como les iba diciendo las cosas estaban aun muy enredadas y cuando creían que aun no se podían enredar mas comenzaron a ocurrir mas situaciones .Eso traería aun mas enredos para los chicos..y para sus ya lastimados corazones. el superior joe era una persona bastante tranquila..podía estar desbaratándose por amor a sora..pero había que reconocérselo..Tenia nervios de acero, sabia que no podía ruborizarse frente a ella, que no podía temblar, que no podía agitarse, ni mucho menos demostrarle que en verdad estaba enamorado de ella..para el también solo debía ser una farsa ..pero demonios!!el teatro nunca se le dio muy bien y por mas cauteloso que fuera..ese error no podía evitarse...por la tarde cuando paseaba por el parque se dio cuenta...sora estaba sola sentada en una banca ..Lloraba ..Inmediatamente supo que hacer..corrió a consolarla. Después de todo..era el único papel que le salía bien ..  
-por que lloras sora?-dijo el chico

-ayer..ayer me encontré con tai..-dijo ella  
-te ha hecho algo..por que si-dijo el antes de ser interrumpido  
-no..no es el..soy yo..me siento tan mal por mentirle..el..el esta sufriendo por mi culpa...y cuando tuve la oportunidad..de decirle ..las palabras no salieron de mi boca-dijo la pelirroja "tai aun no reaccionaba..tai aun no le buscaba..acaso tai se había rendido tan fácil?."pensó joe ..y entonces..como salido de lo mas profundo de su algo guardado ..empolvado de tanto callar salió lo siguiente:

-yo..yo ya no quiero mentir mas...-dijo joe mirándole a los ojos  
tai casualmente pasaba por ahí..Acababa de hacer las compras que hacían falta en casa ..cuando les observo a los dos...y les escucho...  
-es hora de la verdad sora..-dijo joe  
-no entiendo que quiere decir superior-dijo sora  
-yo...yo de verdad te amo..-dijo joe

-pero que tonterías dice superior..esto .es solo un juego...un juego-dijo sora  
-no para mi..-dijo joe mientras se le acercaba y le daba un beso en los labios...tai sabia que eran novios...pero eso le rompió en mil pedazos el corazón...dejo caer las bolsas de las compras al suelo...y corrió ..corrió como jamás lo había hecho....ver a sora besando al superior Joe era lo mas doloroso que jamás había sentido, habia perdido..Definitivamente había perdido ..No podía hacer nada ya, aquél dolor le perforaba el pecho y no podía evitar llorar..tropezó y cayó de rodillas, el dolor era intenso pero era nada comparado con lo que sentía dentro de si..  
-tai..tai..estas bien..que te pasa? que tienes-dijo mimi acercándose a su amigo preocupada por que le hubiera ocurrido algo

-vete!!!-dijo el casi gruñendo ..no quería que nadie le viera asi..  
-yo solo..quería saber si tu estabas bien..yo te vi..y pensé que nesitabas ayuda..perdón..-dijo mimi acercándose a tai que aun estaba en el suelo  
Al ver su rostro asustado de su amiga tai comprendió que ella solo buscaba ayudarle  
-perdón mimi..-dijo tai mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas  
-que es lo que pasa tai-dijo mimi dándole la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie  
-mimi..tu amas a Matt?-dijo tai mirándole a los ojos..Rogándole que le dijera la verdad  
Mimi también tenia los ojos llorosos

-mas de lo que debería-contesto la ojimiel  
-y que es lo que vas a hacer?-dijo tai  
-no lo se…solo se que llorar no sirve ,no lo intentes, pero eso es hablar mucho de mi..que es lo que te pasa a ti-dijo mimi poniendo una mano sobre la espalda de tai  
-digamos que no me había hecho a la idea..y verla duele mucho mas de lo que crei-dijo tai

-es por lo del superior joe y sora verdad?-dijo mimi  
-si-contesto melancólicamente tai  
-creo que no debería rendirte tan facil..Bueno..me refiero a que si en verdad la amas..no deberías rendirte tan facil..yo siempre te admire sabes..por que siempre estabas dispuesto a lo que sea..no importaba que tan dura fuera la prueba..tu lo lograbas..eres la persona mas valiente que conozco tai …no dejes de ser mi ejemplo por favor-dijo Mimi

-yo…tengo que irme..pero muchas gracias Mimi..en verdad aprecio mucho nuestra amistad..fue por eso que jamás te dije que te quería ..no me equivoque..hice lo correcto..lucha por tu amor-dijo tai dándole la espalda y comenzando a correr mimi se quedo atónita con las palabras de tai…cuando sintió una mano sobre su espalda  
-muy buen consejo..Lastima que nunca predicas con el ejemplo-dijo izzy


	27. dr sun inicio

***digimon no me pertenece, no es mío y solo uso los personajes con fines de entretenimiento de una mente torcida como la mía.**

***Hola a todos lectores pues ya entramos a la recta final de este fic ,este capi se llama precisamente dr. Sun por que las cosas comenzaran a arreglarse al fin después de tanto tiempo pero les adelanto que el final será en el parque de diversiones donde inicio todo^.^gracias de nuevo por su paciencia **

**Capitulo 26: D.R SUN parte 1**

El dolor..Indescriptible, te atraviesa el pecho dejando un agujero enorme y la sensación de vacio, pero que sucede si sabes que puedes hacer algo para evitarlo? ¿Que sucede si tienes la solución en tus manos y solo bastan una palabras para hacer retroceder el tiempo?...serias capaz de pronunciarlas?

Totalmente desmoronados ,así estaban lo corazones de los niños elegidos, unos mas lastimados que otros pero igual todos sufrían y cada uno de ellos sabían que el amor estaba tan cerca y tan lejos como se aprecia una estrella distante en el cenit de la oscura noche .

Un timbre en el teléfono de cada uno de ellos por la noche fue lo que los reunía en ese sábado de mañana frente a la casa de Joe. Una invitación a las cálidas aguas de la playa fue la idea mas atinada que pudo tener el superior, sin duda eso pensaron todos y cada uno de ellos cuando aceptaron la propuesta "dos días de distracción…dos días para pensar" un pensamiento que compartían todos.

En estos dos días de playa debían tomar una decisión importante sobre el rumbo que tomarían sus sentimientos, ser feliz o dejar ser feliz ,una decisión muy difícil . T.k sabia que kari estaba abatida por lo de matt y que el seguía amándola con desesperación pero no sabia si kari podría llegar a quererlo de la misma manera algún día, kari apreciaba a t.k pero no tenia del todo claro sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el, izzy quería a Mimi pero sabia perfectamente que ella estaba enamorada de matt, mimi amaba a matt pero sabia que izzy le quería y sabia que matt en estos momentos no estaba dispuesto a escucharla, matt amaba a Mimi pero sus celos y orgullo no le permitían dejar expresar lo que realmente sentía ,tai amaba a sora pero comenzaba a preguntarse si tal vez ella seria mas feliz con joe, sora amaba a tai sabia que le había lastimado pero no podía llegar y confesarle que todo lo de joe había sido una mentira si llegaba a decírselo el e odiaría por siempre ya demás las cosas con joe se habían salido de control ,y para joe la mentira mas linda de su vida se había convertido en una realidad..al menos para el, pero los sentimientos de muchas personas estaban entrelazados en esta cadena impresionante de sentimientos equivocados.

Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares dentro de la combi de joe silenciosos ,mirándose de repente y desviando la mirada en instantes,mimi y sora se sentaron juntas platicaron poco, mimi miraba a matt y luego miraba a izzy que estab justo en el asiento de enfrente uno al lado del otro no quería lastimar a nadie ,sora miraba a tai y luego a joe , que iban de piloto y copiloto respectivamente el beso del peliazul y su confesión le habían desconcertado muchísimo jamás se ubira metido en su cabeza la idea de que joe estuviera enamorado de ella. Atrás t.k y kari parecían ser los únicos que aun conservaban sus amistad aun que cada vez que uno se miraba su palpitar se hacia rápido y todos sus pensamientos volvían a su mente.

Por fin divisaron la costa como una línea azul profundo que se dibujaba no tan lejos, y después de unos minutos joe se dirigía a través de un camino empedrado descendiendo hasta la playa. al bajar todos sintieron la suave brisa con sabor a sal que se estrellaba fresca en sus rostros juveniles y las arenas tan blancas como el marfil tocaban sus pies descalzos .

Hubo un suspiro por parte de todos, y como si todo cuanto existiera y hubieran vivido hubiera quedado atrás dieron inicio a lo que serian una convivencia entre hermanos .una vez que hubieron montado todo lo necesario se dedicaron a relajarse y divertirse.

Mimi tendió una toalla en la arena y después de aplicarse un bronceador con olor a coco se recostó para sentir los rayos de sol tan cálidos sobre su piel que solo era cubierta por un diminuto bikini de color azul .matt le veía pensativo desde bajo una sombrilla mientras bebía un refresco. "ahora que lo pienso ella y yo somos como el día y la noche ,basta mirarla bajo el rayo de sol y mirarme a mi aquí en la sombra, creo que lo nuestro no abría funcionado "pensó matt mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida

-hey tai no vienes a jugar?-dijo sora acercándose al castaño que veía el mar ella sostenía en sus manos una pelota de vóleibol

Giró su cabeza un poco y le vio, sora lucía tan radiante como rayo de sol en su traje de baño ajustado y de color amarillo que por un segundo casi se queda sin palabras, pero el recuerdo de joe besándole y saber que eran novios le hacían reaccionar y a pesar de que la opresión de su pecho se hacia mas fuerte solo pudo contestar una cosa.  
-por supuesto!-

Tai lo dijo con tanto entusiasmo que era difícil creer que era el mismo tai que sufría en esos momentos ,sora le respondió con una sonrisa; sabia perfectamente que tai a veces le recordaba a un niño pequeño pero era precisamente por eso que le amaba ,por que ella era tan seria y correcta la mayor parte del tiempo que a veces olvidaba sonreír .en esos momentos no se sentía del todo bien y no quería estar cerca de joe por que le daba miedo que el superior le obligara a decidir entre el y tai .

Tai le tomó de la mano y corrieron a donde estaba puesta la red ,al parecer nadie mas quería jugar ,pero no iba a ser motivo para que se frustraran sus planes .  
t.k y kari ellos si entraron de lleno a la playa por que a kari le encantaba saltar las olas y mas si lo hacia al lado de su mejor amigo . este miraba a kari tan sonriente que hacia todo lo posible por sonreír de igual manera aun que muriera de ganas de decirle que le amaba.

Joe fue a caminar por lo largo de la playa solo, necesitaba pensar ,pensar mucho ,en el beso que no habia logrado contener ,en el distanciamiento de sora después de eso ,en que las cosas se habían salido de control, en tai que no parecía reacciona y por que a escasos días de haber llegado a odaiba se planteaba la idea de irse de nuevo y solo una cosa lo detenía…sora Takenouchi y su decisión.  
Mientras izzy tomó un libro y una toalla y la tendió justo aun lado de Mimi para sentarse  
-izzy creí que no te gustaba asolearte-dijo Mimi  
-hay ocasiones que si-dijo el pelirrojo mirando a matt que le miraba con mirada asesina "si mimi no pretende actuar pronto are que tu si "pensó izzy refiriéndose a matt sabia que sacarle celos a matt le aria actuar rápido , y a pesar de que odiaba asolearse soportaba el martirio con fines de saber que tan dispuesto estaba matt a esperar y soportar .  
-bueno tai prepárate-dijo sora mientras golpeaba la pelota con fuerza  
-hey! Con calma-dijo tai que no logro detener el saque de sora  
-perdón es que esto es tan divertido-dijo sora mirándolo dulcemente  
-se a lo que te refieres –le respondió tai regresándole la pelota  
No podía contener una sonrisa sincera al verla frente a el, había pasado demasiado tiempo de que no estaban juntos que ahora es cuando se daba cuenta de toda la falta que le hacia, de cuanto le necesitaba.

-cuidado tai!!!-dijo la chica antes de que el balón golpeara a tai derribándole en la arena en seco.  
-auhchh- se quejo tai mientras lograba abrir los ojos con cuidado y ver el rostro de sora preocupada.

-estas bien tai..creí que ya estabas listo..-dijo ella disculpándose.  
Por dios!! Lucia aun mas hermosa y los rayos de sol haciendo que su cabello brillara con mas intensidad, sus labios de tinte rosado y fresco le hacían olvidar el motivo por el cual estaba en el suelo. No supo bien por que lo hjzo pero no pudo evitarlo le jaló hacia el y le besó en los labios, le beso apasionadamente y sora continuó con ese beso sin resistirse ,lo había deseado tanto que parecía una mentira que estuviera ocurriendo.


	28. dr sun reaccion

***digimon no me pertenece y sus personajes son usados solo para diversión de una mente torcida como la mia.**

**Hola aquí dejo la conti de este capitulo que es de mis favoritos sin duda muy intenso al menos por parte del taiora .mil gracias por su enorme paciencia ^.^ gracias a ustedes puedo continuar y escribo esto con mucho cariñó para todos ustedes.**

**D.R sun…reacción.**

Sora podía sentir el cálido sabor de los labios de tai," ¿acaso estaba soñando? ¿O era una mentira?"Cuando tai dejo de besara supo que era de verdad .

Ambos se distanciaron rápidamente quedando uno sentado frente del otro. se miraban ruborizados y por un instante tai creyó que había perdido la voz por su nerviosísimo .los rayos de sol caían ardientes sobre su piel que sentía que ya no podía negarlo mas, no podía soportarlo necesitaba decirle que le amaba o escapar de ese sentimiento que le atormentaba todos los días haciendo latir su corazón y que inundaba su mente con imágenes de su amiga al despertar y al dormir .

Sora se tocó los labios mientras sentía que su corazón iba a estallar por la rapidez de su palpitar, trataba de hablar; pero las palabras no lograban salir pues sentía que le ahogaba el tener que decirle la verdad a tai .

-esto, no debía pasar. Por favor discúlpame-dijo Taichi mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente y salía corriendo por la orilla de la playa

Sora se quedó unos instantes petrificada en la arena no podía entender como después de besarla con tan apasionada intensidad le decía que no debía pasar. Inmediatamente se incorporo y corrió tras el, la arena de la playa era sumamente caliente podía sentirlo en sus pies que se clavaban inseguros en el terreno ,jamás había tenido tanta desesperación por alcanzar a tai como la sentía en esos momentos .

t.k y kari que estaban ya todos empapados salieron de las cálidas aguas de la playa para caminar un rato por la orilla .caminaron lentamente sobre las arenas que jugaba haciéndoles cosquillas mientras avanzaban.

-¿te has divertido kari?-dijo t.k mientras le sonreía como siempre le sonreía, una mezcla de la amistad y el amor mas puro que podía existir sobre la faz de toda la infinita tierra. t.k era el amigo que todos podían desear el que te levanta cuando caes no importa cuantas veces tropieces, el que te dice cuando estas mal sin ofenderte, el que celebra tus triunfos, el que te dice "la próxima vez lo aras aun mejor "el que siempre cree en ti y el que te perdona no importa cuantas veces lo hayas lastimado.

Al verlo sonreír kari se ruborizó, pero no era el increíble parecido físico que existía entre su amor platónico y su mejor amigo lo que la hacia ruborizarse ,si no la propia calidez que t.k le brindaba mientras le abrazaba al caminar ,en realidad ella no podría vivir en un mundo donde no existiera alguien como t.k " ¿así se sentirá amarlo a el? " pensaba mientras esa sensación le recorría el cuerpo al verle a los ojos.

-mas de lo que esperaba-contestó kari

Mimi se encontraba sentada muy cerca de izzy quien tenia extendida la palma de su mano sobre la mano de Mimi. Matt les miraba disgustado desde donde estaba sentado pero aun así ponía mucha atención a lo que se decían.

-sabes bien que no creo en estas cosas, recuerdas que mi mente es totalmente científica –dijo izzy que miraba con atención a Mimi mientras esta miraba las líneas en la palma de su amigo.

-umm ..Veamos..dice que eres una persona muy reservada..te guardas muchas mas cosas de las que dices..y tienes una afición enfermiza por las galletas de chocolate-terminó de decir Mimi .

-¿donde dice eso?-dijo izzy mirándose la palma

-es broma, eso lo se por que te he visto comer paquetes enteros cuando iba a tu casa no necesito leer tu mano para eso.

-¿bueno ,que tal si lees la parte del amor?-agregó izzy mirándole fijamente y clavándose en la mirada miel de la chica, esa expresión era mas que una indirecta. Y los ojos de matt se clavaron atentos en cada movimiento de ambos chicos.

Mimi sintió que todo el peso en su corazón había regresado, tal vez izzy era un chico maravilloso y cualquier chica podría enamorarse con suma facilidad de el por sus atenciones y linda forma de ser pero sabia a la perfección que jamás podría amarlo como amaba a matt.

-dice que …puedes ser un amor inolvidable ,que tus sentimientos son puros y verdaderos..Además dice que ..-decía Mimi antes de ser interrumpida por matt quien se habia acercado a ellos y dejó caer un montón de arena sobre la cabeza de izzy.

-dile a izzy que si esto estaba escrito en sus manos-dijo matt dando media vuelta mientras izzy se sacudía la arena sin decir nada.

-eres un idiota me entiendes!!un idiota!!-le gritó Mimi a matt quien se alejaba caminando

Matt hizo caso omiso de Mimi y le ignoró por completo .

-Mimi, cálmate no es nada-dijo izzy

Pero era demasiado tarde Mimi se había puesto de pie ,tomó arena con sus manos y corrió tras matt para llenarle los cabellos rubios del polvo caliente de la playa.

Matt no tuvo que voltear para saber que Mimi había tomado venganza por la agresión contra izzy. El se agachó y tomo mas arena entre las manos para lanzársela a Mimi llenando sus largos cabellos castaños repletos de la arena.

-eres un tonto mira lo que has hecho!-gritó Mimi mientras loca de furia le lanzaba mas y mas arena y matt le respondía de igual forma .

"infantil ,una reacción de un niño de cinco pero de igual forma funcionó" pensó izzy mientras se sacudía aun la arena del cabellos.


	29. dr sun arde el corazon

***digimon no me pertenece espero se diviertan con esta historia no oficial.**

**Hola aquí dejo la conti esta algo corta pero me encanta cuando matt y Mimi discuten!!!! Y claro el taiora ,la parte takari será hasta el siguiente capi.**

**Capitulo 29: D.R sun…arde el corazón **

¿Has sentido que tu corazón se incendia? Que tu pulso se acelera y que tu respiración se vuelve tan ardiente como el sol.. ¿alguna vez lo haz sentido?..no te preocupes solo es una rara enfermedad llamada amor.

Mimi miraba furiosa desde bajo la sombrilla, sus cabellos estaban enredados y llenos de arena al igual que su cara enrojecida por la exposición al sol por la terrible persecución de matt por la playa, que ahora le miraba furioso desde la combi mientras escuchaba música en su ipod, igual que Mimi su piel estaba enrojecida y sus cabellos llenos de arena .

Izzy aun tenía los cabellos pelirrojos llenos de arena y se encontraba sentado aun lado de Mimi que parecía gruñir cada vez que respiraba.

-Mimi ya cálmate por favor-dijo izzy viendo que Mimi temblaba por el coraje

-es que nadie me había humillado de esta manera!! Nadie!!-gritó la castaña mientras se ponía de pie

-que vas a hacer-dijo izzy poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo

-quiero venganza-agregó la chica mientras caminaba hacia matt que inmediatamente se quitó los auriculares

-¿quieres otra carrera?-dijo matt sarcásticamente

-eres un idiota!-le gritó Mimi mientras le sujetaba por la playera y le sacudía tanto como podía

-Mimi por favor-decía izzy tratando de sujetar los brazos de Mimi

Mimi logró tirar a izzy a la arena y el forcejeó con matt tomó otro rumbo ya que el rubio le cargó en brazos y la encaminó hasta la orilla de la playa ,Mimi lanzaba patadas en el aire sin éxito mientras gritaba histérica que la bajara, izzy corría tras ellos gritando que por favor pararan la estúpida pelea.

Matt se metió en las aguas de la playa con Mimi en brazos

Cuando matt hubo avanzado lo suficiente y hasta llegar a una profundidad considerable soltó a Mimi de golpe quien cayó en las aguas de la playa.

-matt no!!! ella no sabe nadar!!-gritaba izzy desde la orilla.

Mimi sentía las olas romper contra ella y gritaba desesperada

-matt no!! no me dejes aquí!!no me dejes no se nadar-

La chica se aferró como pudo al cuerpo de matt que divertido veía como la chica pataleaba y gritaba ,el le abrazó contra su cuerpo mientras reía .cuando considero que era suficiente de nuevo la tomó en brazos y la cargo hasta la orilla de la playa donde izzy le miraba furioso .

-eres un pesado matt como pudiste asustarle así-le gritó izzy molesto

Matt le ignoró por completo ,y dio media vuelta para sentarse en la arena pensativo.

-¿te encuentras bien Mimi?-dijo izzy quien traía una toalla en sus manos con la que envolvió a la chica que titiritaba por lo mojada que estaba

-quiero irme al auto-pudo decir la chica mientras caminaba trabajosamente con ayuda de izzy .

Tai había corrido tanto por la orilla de la playa que había dejad a sora muy atrás ,no quería verle ,no quería hablarle por que sabia que si la tenia enfrente no podría contenerse mas y su corazón tomaría una decisión de la que ya no abría vuelta atrás. duró horas sentado a la orilla de la playa viendo el vaivén de la olas hasta que sintió una mano posada sobre su hombro. Al sentir la calidez característica supo que se trataba de esa persona especial, de la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

-so..so..ra-tartamudeo el castaño

-eres muy veloz, tantos años de soccer han valido la pena ¿no?, eres bueno huyendo, ¿pero que tan bueno eres siendo amigo?-dijo la pelirroja sentándose a su lado

Tai permaneció callado mirando hacia el horizonte ,su corazón aun no tomaba la decisión que esperaba y debía tener una respuesta en esos momentos .

-se lo que estas pensando tai, y tengo miedo de lo que pudieras decirme en estos momentos-agregó la pelirroja mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el cielo que comenzaba a anunciar que la tarde se aproximaba.

-tengo miedo de lo que pudiera decir-dijo tai

-entonces no digas nada, seamos solo tai Yagami y sora Takenouchi un par de viejos amigos recordando viejos tiempos-respondió la pelirroja voleándolo a ver

Tai le sonrió, su decisión tendría que esperar.

-chicos!!! Chicos!-gritaba el superior joe quien se acercaba a ellos corriendo

-que pasa joe?-preguntó tai

-ya casi nos vamos al hotel -dijo joe agitado por la caminata de alguna manera esperara verlos juntos pero debía admitir que su decisión se estaba inclinando hacia cierto lado de la balanza.

-si ,ya esta cayendo la tarde –agregó sora pensativa al tener al superior joe cerca .ni siquiera volteó a verlo a los ojos por miedo a encontrarse con la pregunta que tanto temía.

-vamos joe siéntate, no pretenderás perderte un atardecer como este-dijo tai.

El superior joe decidió unirse a esa reunión de amigos en lo que considero una "tregua sentimental"

Sentados en las cálidas arenas estaban tai del lado derecho, joe del lado izquierdo y sora justo en medio como si todo estuviera planeado por el destino un mágico atardecer baño la costa de colores cálidos que fueron oscureciendo con el paso de los minutos.


	30. a refrescar las cosas

***digimon no es de mi propiedad y solo es usado con fines de distracción de una mente torcida como la mía**

**Tambien continuo este ^.^ espero les guste el capi**

**Capitulo…umm no me acuerdo el # pero se llama: a refrescar las cosas **

La tarde cayó por completo y todos se reunieron cerca de la combi, mimi aun mojada estaba sentada en los asientos de hasta atrás ,junto a ella izzy quien trataba de calmarla mientras le ayudaba a secar los cabellos con la toalla ,tai se sentó junto a ellos.

-¿que te ha pasado Mimi?-preguntó curioso al verla llena de arena y mojada  
Izzy hubiera deseado que tai no hubiera preguntado nada por que todos los demás voltearon a verle y esperaban escuchar la respuesta de Mimi, todos menos matt por supuesto.  
-me topeé con un idiota-contestó bruscamente la castaña por lo que todos retiraron sus curiosos ojos de ella asustados.

Frente a tai venían sentados kari, t.k y sora y más enfrente joe y matt en el asiento del piloto y el copiloto respectivamente.  
Había sido un inicio algo raro para esos días de playa que les quedaban pero sin duda abría muchas cosas interesantes por ocurrir.  
Joe conducía por un sendero muy bien marcado que les llevaría justo a un hotel muy rustico que había en ese lugar.

-¿no olvidaste hacer las reservaciones?-preguntó matt mientras abría la ventana para lograr tener aire sobre su rostro.  
-claro que no ,reserve a tiempo-contestó izzy molesto ,sabia que matt solo lo hacia para fastidiarle ,y eso le provocaba aun mas coraje…o tal vez era el saber que realmente matt sentía algo por Mimi ,cualquiera que fuera el motivo izzy no podía detestar mas a ninguna persona del auto como detestaba a matt Ishida.  
Matt miró por el retrovisor del auto y se encontró con la mirada llena de furia de Mimi por lo que rápidamente desvió la mirada.

"cobarde, pagarás caro por esto" pensaba Mimi mientras apretaba los puños.  
Sora cerraba los ojos por largos periodos visualizando la escena en la que tai y ella se besaban y la sensación volvió a sus labios y el rubor subió por sus mejillas.  
-¿sora ,te encuentras bien?-preguntó kari al ver sus mejillas rosadas  
-si estoy bien ,no te preocupes-contestó la pelirroja mientras desviaba su mirada al conductor de la combi…joe Kido… ¿donde quedaba el en todo este asunto? ¿Cuál era su papel en todo este juego del amor?y ¿Cuál era la forma de no lastimarlo sin tener que renunciar a sus verdaderos sentimientos?

-ya hemos llegado-exclamó el peli azul frenando de repente ,habían llegado al otro extremo de la playa ,todos bajaron con cuidado del auto y mimi avergonzada por su aspecto le quitó su gorro a t.k para ponérselo en la cabeza mientras lo bajaba tanto hasta taparse los ojos .

-anda mimi vamos yo entrare a tu lado-dijo izzy tomándole de la mano de alguna manera Mimi se ruborizo al sentir la mano de izzy sobre la suya

-gracias-dijo débilmente ella sin voltear a verle pues el gorro cubría gran parte de su rostro enrojecido ,matt al escuchar sintió como se llenaba de coraje y pensó en su reacción por la tarde "abre hecho lo correcto o me abre equivocado" pensaba el rubio mientras veía como caminaban frente a el izzy y Mimi , todos entraron al hotel y en la recepción izzy se encargo de confirmarlo todo kari y sora compartirían habitación, matt y t.k ,tai y joe estarían en otra y por ultimo Mimi e izzy estarían en otra doble .el lugar parecía bastante acogedor mas parecido a un conjunto de cabañas con pórtico que a un hotel pero de igual manera se hacia reservación y se les entregaban llaves para sus respectivos cuartos. Al saber que Mimi e izzy estarían compartiendo habitación matt se molestó muchísimo llegando a pensar que izzy lo había planeado todo con anticipación.  
Una vez que sus cosas fueron llevadas a sus cuartos todos se retiraron quedándose de ver a la hora de la cena.

-en verdad no te incomoda compartir habitación conmigo, bueno digo por que eres una chica-dijo izzy cuando entraba en el cuarto.  
-buena observación, cuando te diste cuenta que no era un chico-contestó Mimi  
-no es para que te pongas pesada conmigo si estas molesta por lo de matt no tienes por que desquitarte-dijo el pelirrojo  
-no es eso izzy solo bromeaba, sabes que tu eres mi mejor amigo jamás te cambiaria por nadie y claro que no me molesta compartir habitación, vamos será como una de esas pijamadas de hace años -exclamó la castaña sonriente.  
Izzy se ruborizó, definitivamente no seria como una pijamada tenerla tan cerca seria un peligro para sus sentimientos .

-anda báñate de una buena vez que la arena me pica la cabeza-dijo izzy mientras salía de la habitación  
Camino por el pasillo y se topó con matt que venia pensativo y silencioso  
-todo bien?-dijo izzy a matt

-si tu lo dices-contestó matt en tono grosero mientras le dirigía una mirada fría al pelirrojo que inmediatamente desvió la mirada

Matt siguió su marcha con dirección a su habitación .izzy salió fuera del hotel, jamás en todos los años que llevaba de conocer a matt le había mirado con tanto desprecio como le miró a penas hacia unos momentos. "y pensar que la felicidad de Mimi depende de el" pensó el pelirrojo suspirando

Después de un rato todos se reunieron en el comedor del hotel , tenían que admitir que el lugar era bastante lindo y la comida lucia extremadamente deliciosa.  
Mimi aun levaba los cabellos mojados pero debía reconocer que se sentía bastante mejor sin toda la arena sobre de si, izzy igualmente se había duchado y llevaba una playera de tela fresca se había sentado justo aun lado de Mimi y no pudo evitar encontrarse con los ojos de matt que le miraba como queriéndole exterminar

por su parte sora se encargaba de dividir a tai y joe el primero le volteaba a ver consecutivamente pensando en si se atrevería a alejarse de ella y el segundo miraba hacia abajo preguntándose si soportaría cuando sora le dijera que prefería a tai, la pelirroja por el contrario trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para su decisión. Cerrando sus ojos continuamente .kari y t.k estaban sentados juntos y al parecer eran los únicos que habían dejado de lado cualquier sentimiento para disfrutar su estancia en el paraíso, "como quisiera poder desprenderme de cualquier sentimiento tal y como ellos lo hacen "pensó tai mientras jugaba con su ensalada.

kari notó la peculiar aptitud de su hermano y volteo a verle había tristeza en su rostro y su mirada le decía que se enfrentaba a un duelo sentimental tan inmenso que seria difícil superarlo ,al mirar a sora noto esa misma aptitud y al voltear un poco mas a la izquierda el superior joe tenia son dudarlo la misma cara.

t.k volteaba a ver a su hermano este por el contrario tenia un cara de pocos amigos y hundía en tenedor en su carme como si se tratara de un enemigo t.k siguió su mirada hasta ..Izzy Izumi definitivamente tenia que ser un error ¿Por qué demonios matt estaría molesto con izzy? Pero al ver la cara de Mimi sonriéndole a izzy supo el motivo y más al notar el rubor en la cara de izzy cada vez que Mimi le dirigía la palabra. "pero que demonios sucede aquí "pensó t.k mientras volteó a ver a kari quien exactamente tenia esa expresión en su cara.

La cena terminó mas rápido de lo que todos habían pensado ,el primero en terminar fue matt quien se puso de pie y se retiró de inmediato  
-pero que mal educado-expresó Mimi alejando su plato de si  
–Mimi-dijo izzy mirándole con desaprobación…sabia que matt le interesaba mas de lo que demostraba aun así la castaña se levantó de igual forma y se retiró rápidamente antes de que izzy pudiera seguirle .el pelirrojo se quedó sentado pensativo mientras uno a uno de retiraban de la mesa todos.

-¿izzy…todo bien?-dijo t.k que fue el ultimo en irse junto con kari  
-si…abra que refrescar un poco las cosas por aquí-expresó el chico mientras tomaba un vaso de refresco de un solo sorbo y se ponía de pie. T.k no supo muy bien a que se refería con "refrescar las cosas" pero de igual forma le sonrió.  
Sora de nuevo fue a caminar a la playa sentía la fresca brisa en su piel mientras hundía sus pies en la húmeda arena suave .las estrellas centelleaban ardientes como lo que sentía dentro de si .  
-quisiera hablar contigo sora-dijo el superior joe que acababa de llegar

-si quieres una respuesta …no la tendrás en estos momentos joe, no ahora que me siento tan frágil y que no se orientar mi corazón, no hoy-dijo la pelirroja mientras salía corriendo por la orilla de la playa, joe le siguió pero rápidamente fue rebasado por tai quien les había seguido con cuidado al verlo correr tras sora no pudo mas que detenerse.  
"es así…es así como se sabrá todo …" pensó joe mientras se quedaba de pie en la arena y veía que sora se perdía a lo lejos y tai tras ella gritando desesperado su nombre.  
Sora agitada ya no podía correr mas su corazón palpitaba tan rápido y parecía que quería salirse de su pecho ,y al escuchar la voz de tai tras ella supo que el también quería saber la respuesta..Sobre sus sentimientos. Tai al ver que sora parecía perder velocidad se abalanzó contra ella cayendo ambos sobre la arena. quedó justo encima de ella le podía ver a los ojos y ella estaba totalmente ruborizada al recordar esa escena tan similar a la del beso

-es el momento…yo ya no puedo soportarlo mas sora, ya no!!-gritó tai  
Los labios de sora temblaban ante la mirada de tai que buscaba desesperadamente la verdad la pregunta era " ¿tendría el valor de contárselo todo?"  
-ya no me hagas sufrir mas por favor..necesito saber-dijo matt quien apretaba con fuerza la muñeca de Mimi ambos estaban cerca de la alberca del hotel  
-me estas lastimando suéltame-decía Mimi tratando inútilmente de zafarse  
-dime ¿ hay algo mas que amistad entre izzy y tu no es asi?-le cuestionaba matt mirándole a los ojos .sabia que si obtenía un afirmativo por parte de Mimi se quebraría en mil pedazos y no lo soportaría

Mimi se quedó silenciosa y no le contestó hasta que se le ocurrió una buena frase  
-eso es algo que a ti no te importa-dijo la castaña retadoramente mientras matt furioso le abrasó con fuerza y le besó apasionadamente, Mimi no quería pero no pudo evitarlo… contestó a ese beso con la misma pasión ,sentía como ardían sus labios al contacto con los de matt , fue el rubio quien marcó distancia entre ambos  
-ya lo he descubierto…-dijo matt  
-¿has descubierto que?-dijo Mimi quien aun tenia el sabor de sus labios sobre los suyos  
-lo nuestro no es nada mas que físico. me duele reconocerlo pero no existe nada mas que no vaya mas allá de lo físico entre ambos-agregó el rubio mientras volteaba su mirada a la alberca .

mimi permaneció silenciosa ¿y si todo lo que decía matt era cierto? ¿ Acaso ella era tan torpe como para no poder darse cuenta de ello? De pronto se sentía estúpida y miserable por lo que solo atinó a echarse a llorar mientras caía de rodillas, matt inmediatamente se acercó a ella tratando de controlarla sabia que había cometido un erro al decirle aquellas cosas y ella solo le empujaba tratando de alejarlo matt se habia convertido sin duda en el objeto de su desdicha y lo único que deseaba era poder sacarse el corazón del pecho para evitar sentir lo que sentía  
mimi se puso de pie como pudo y corrió con dirección a la playa ,matt simplemente vio como se alejaba .sintió una mano sobre su hombro  
-una vez mas lo haces todo mal-dijo izzy y en cuanto volteó le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo tiró a la alberca


	31. un corazon que sufre,un corazon fuerte

Hola de nuevo ,tenia mucho sin continuar este fi casi dejo un pequeño capitulo ,no es la gran cosa pero espero continuar pronto .

**Capitulo 31: un corazón que sufre, es un corazón fuerte **

Matt cayó al agua de la alberca sorprendido ante el dolor que le provocó el puñetazo de izzy "desde cuando se había hecho tan fuerte" pensó el rubio, izzy reaccionó casi al instante  
-¿matt estas bien? ..Yo no quería –dijo el pelirrojo ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarle a subir

-si estoy bien, me lo merecía-dijo el rubio tomando la mano de su agresor, en esos momentos y aprovechando la confianza de izzy lo jaló hacia el interior de la alberca, se cobraría todo el coraje que le producía verlo cerca de Mimi , le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que le hizo sangrar la nariz de un solo golpe, todo se tornó tan extraño desde ahí pues izzy le regresó todas y cada una de las agresiones con fuerza hasta hacerlo sangrar de igual manera

-eres un idiota izzy-dijo matt mientras lo sometía con fuerza jalando su brazos hacia atrás  
-por que no te fijas mas claramente en las cosas … ¿quien le lastima y le agrade cada vez que puede? ¿quien le hace sufrir? ¿Quién le demuestra desprecio?...entonces ¿Quien es el idiota?-le contestó izzy

Las palabras de izzy hicieron que matt perdiera fuerza y el pelirrojo se zafó dándole un puñetazo justo en la quijada que le hizo caer .ambos estaban totalmente mojados y se veían con desprecio .la respiración de matt daba a entender que estaba totalmente fuera de si y mas al saber que lo que izzy decía era una verdad total.  
Se abalanzaba de nuevo contra el pelirrojo cuando t.k de un saltó cayó a la piscina interponiéndose

-¡basta los dos, paren!!-se escuchaba kari quien veía desde la orilla .matt pronto se encontró forcejeando con su hermano y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla  
-basta matt!!basta!-gritaba kari desesperada al ver que matt no se detenía.  
-es suficiente matt, estas actuando como un animal-dijo t.k

Matt se detuvo y bajo los brazos ,se apresuró a salir de la alberca sin decir una palabra, la ropa le escurría y se encontraba aun encolerizado ,sentía el rostro ardiendo y los raspones comenzaban a molestarle también.  
Kari solo vio como se alejaba con dirección a la playa y respiró de alivio al ver que la situación no había continuado. Izzy de igual forma salió de la piscina y se retiró a su habitación después de escurrirse no les dio la mas mínima explicación a t.k o a kari.  
t.k salió de la piscina pesadamente y kari se aproximó a el preocupada  
-¿te encuentras bien? ¿no te ha pasado nada?-dijo kari revisando su rostro cuidadosamente

-no me duele-dijo t.k  
-necesitaras un poco de hielo para que no se inflame –dijo la castaña

-yo te amo! Trate de reprimirlo mas tiempo pero yo no puedo te amo! te amo! te amo!-le gritaba tai a sora  
-esta se llevo las manos a los oídos tratando de no escuchar por que significaba el fin de todas esas mentiras y engaños que se habían formado desde la visita al parque de diversiones.  
Tai le retiró las manos de sora extendiéndolas hacia los lados.  
-¿tan horrible es saber que te amo?-le dijo tai quien sentía su corazón un poco mas tranquilo al poder decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella  
Sora sin palabras se hecho a llorar ,muda de la impresión y destrozada al no poder siquiera comenzara explicar ,tai aun seguía casi sobre de ella y todo parecía tan difícil.  
-¿por que lloras?-agregó el castaño

-por el superior joe-dijo sora trabajosamente  
Tai reaccionó en un segundo como si toda cordura hubiera llegado de pronto y de inmediato se hizo a un lado sentándose en la arena…"sora es la novia de joe,es la novia de joe"pensaba tai y la frase retumbaba dentro de si una y otra vez, era como si parte de el hubiera olvidado aquello desde que habían llegado a la playa ,incluso la había besado y ahora se encontraban completamente solos en una parte alejada del resto de los demás,del hotel de todo…y la frase en su mente cambió "sora es la novia de joe…pero la amo"'

-te he mentido…todo este tiempo te he mentido tai-agregó la pelirroja quien aun estaba tirada en el suelo ,se llevó las manos al rostro tratando de ocultar su semblante de vergüenza .  
-no te entiendo sora-dijo tai mientras jugaba con la arena en sus manos  
- todo fue una farsa, una farsa que se salió de control -dijo sora  
-cualquier mentira que pudieras haberme dicho o hecho no me dolería tanto como me duele saber que no me amas-dijo tai ,sora se quito las manos del rostro y volteó a verle desesperada por ver sus ojos y la expresión en su cara, por increíble que pareciera el rostro de tai permanecía sereno y tranquilo como si se tratara de cualquier persona y no el tai que ella conocía…impulsivo e imprudente

-he hecho mucho daño y se que jamás me perdonaras –  
-adelante sora…soy todo oídos-dijo tai mientras veía como sora se incorporaba un poco hasta estar sentada justo frente a el, seguro nada podía ser tan grave para que sora se pusiera asi.  
-el superior joe y yo no somos novios ,todo este tiempo fue una mentira, pero se salió de control cuando me confesó sus sentimientos hacia mi-dijo la chica

La frase sonó tan directa que tai la sintió como una puñalada justo a su corazón, tantos momentos de sufrimiento ,de angustia, de desesperación …todo por una mentira!, sintió el coraje subir por sus puños de pronto sora le parecía una total desconocida y la niña que estuvo a su lado desde la primaria desapareció ante sus ojos, se sentía engañado, traicionado y furioso..

al encontrar de nuevo los ojos de sora no pudo contenerse y las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas ,el siempre había sido valiente y fuerte pero no podía evitar llorar, sora se sentía la persona mas egoísta del mundo al saber que lo había echo sufrir por su propia felicidad, nada le había dado el derecho de lastimarlo de la manera que lo había hecho . tai limpió sus lagrimas silenciosas y se puso de pie ,le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse ,ella la aceptó y sin decir palabra alguna ambos volvieron al hotel caminando por la orilla de la playa, ninguno supo si existió perdón en ese momento ,pero la duda se hizo mas grande como un agujero negro en el inmenso e infinito espacio que les miraba desde las alturas .

-no entiendo que es lo que sucede aquí ,pero de alguna u otra manera siempre que tratas de ayudar a matt termina golpeándote ,esta mas que claro que estaba molesto con izzy, pero la pregunta aquí es ¿por que?-le decía kari a t.k mientras le colocaba una bolsa con hielo en la mejilla

Ambos estaban sentados en unas sillas en la playa al arecer ninguno de los dos tenia sueño y la noche seria realmente larga

-es por que izzy también esta enamorado de Mimi tanto como lo esta mi hermano-dijo t.k serio mientras dirigía su mirada al oleaje del mar .

-t.k ¿estas seguro de lo que dices?-cuestionó kari

t.k no respondió ,se encontraba pensando en sus sentimientos hacia su amiga, ¿Cuánto mas debía esperar para decirle lo que sentía? El ya no soportaba ese dolor en el pecho cada vez que estaban solos y ya no soportaba ver sus labios sin poder besarlos , y no soportaba el tenerla tan cerca sin poder abrazarla hasta el cansancio.

-¿aun te duele kari? –dijo t.k

-¿que dices t.k?-contestó la castaña

-saber que esta enamorado de otra persona … ¿como se puede lidiar con eso? ¿A caso existe la forma de dejar de sentir?-

-definitivamente no hay forma ,el dolor, los celos ,la angustia, forman parte del amar y nos hacen mas fuertes, un corazón que sufre…es un corazón fuerte amigo mío ¿puedo abrazarte?-dijo kari

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se abrazaron con fuerza, como cuando eran pequeños "que ironía …tanto deseaba un abrazo y es ella la que lo pide, ¿cuando será el momento preciso,cuando podre decirle que le amo?"Pensó t.k

"se siente bien abrazarle…"fue lo único que pensó la chica

Por otro lado de la playa sobre unas rocas se encontraba joe Kido ,quien miraba con tristeza las olas de cerca que rompían mojándole "la decisión de quedarme solo depende de ella" pensaba

Izzy se encontraba encerrado en su habitación ,mimi no estaba ahí…se asomó por la ventana …la noche parecía desierta …"cuanto podre aguantar luchando" pensó el pelirrojo mientras el viento revolvía sus cabellos

Matt por su parte estaba tirado completamente en la arena de la playa …las olas iban y venían mojándole mientras el miraba las estrellas en el cielo "son unas malditas …ustedes que saben ,ustedes no sienten…no saben lo que es lo correcto o lo que es equivocado … ¿estoy comenzando a enloquecer?...no…solo estoy terriblemente enfermo …estoy enamorado"pensaba el rubio

Sora y tai venían de regreso al hotel ,caminaban uno cerca del otro sin dirigirse la palabra

"estoy completamente segura de que me odia…me detesta, y el superior joe debe estar sufriendo de igual manera por mi culpa..soy de lo peor "pensaba sora mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas

"es demasiado por esta noche, necesito serenar mi mente antes de poder decirle cualquier cosa , ¿que es lo que debo hacer?"pensó el castaño al encontrarse con los ojos llorosos de su mejor amiga

Mimi estaba tirada en el suelo recargada contra la puerta de la habitación de sora y kari, había estado tocando desesperadamente para que la dejaran entrar, pero ninguna de sus amigas se encontraba ahí…moría de desesperación por desahogarse

"no puedo seguir mas asi…!no!me duele..me duele mucho …todo es tan cruel ,tan desgarrador..tan enloquecedor..lo odio,lo odio por ser como es,y lo peor de todo es que se perfectamente lo que siento por el,y por izzy…no quiero verlo sufrir" pensaba la castaña llorando

-¿no te molesta que te abrase?-preguntó kari

-claro que no ,un corazón que sufre es un corazón fuerte-le contestó t.k

**un corazón que sufre, es un corazón fuerte**


	32. dimelo

**gracias a todos por seguir a pendiente de este su fic bueno un capi mas, perdón por la tardanza ,y corto sigo los demás fics ,creo que es complicado tener tantos fics a la vez ,el siguiente a actualizar es en el ombligo de la luna y después sport love crisis en el campus sigan pendientes y un abrazo de mi parte .**

Kari se dirigía a su habitación después de haber estado un rato con T.K, el extraño comportamiento de Matt e Izzy , simplemente le había dejado perpleja .  
Caminó por el pasillo y dio un sobresalto al ver una sombra recargada contra la puerta de su cuarto, al acercarse vio que se trataba de una chica castaña con los cabellos echados en la cara y tirada en el suelo mientras sollozaba.  
-Mimi…-dijo Kari al ver que se trataba de su amiga.  
La chica no contestó, ya que sus sollozos ahogaban todo lo que pudiera parecerse a una respuesta  
-¿pero que te ha pasado? ¿Por que estas llorando?-se apresuró a agregar Kari mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella y le quitaba los largos mechones de la cara para poder observar mejor su rostro.  
Kari se sorprendió al ver el dolor y el sufrimiento que le transmitía el hermoso rostro de su amiga, las lágrimas corrían sin piedad por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-puedo….dormir con ustedes-al fin pudo escuchar la voz de la castaña que sonó tan despacio que de no haber sido por que estaba tan cerca le hubiera parecido imperceptible.  
-claro que si Mimi, no creo que Sora tenga ningún inconveniente –dijo Kari preocupada  
-gracias-contestó Mimi  
-anda entremos-dijo Kari mientras le brindaba su mano para poder levantarla del suelo frio donde se encontraba tirada  
Ambas chicas entraron a la habitación, Mimi avanzó trabajosamente tras kari que se apresuró a abrir la puerta de cristal corrediza que daba al balcón amplio.  
-anda, ven acá a tomar un poco de aire- le dijo  
La chica aun sollozaba mientras pensaba en Matt y Izzy, ¿que era lo que realmente sentía por cada uno de ellos?  
-a veces me da mucho miedo sentir, más en esas ocasiones en las que no conozco las respuestas –dijo kari quien se recargó el barandal de metal del balcón y con el fin de lograr que Mimi le dijera lo que le pasaba .

-tu sabes lo que siento por Matt ,pero…jamás me detuve a pensar en la posibilidad de Izzy en mi vida …-decía la chica mientras las lagrimas aun seguían corriendo-no sabes la maravillosa persona que es ,no, no puedes siquiera imaginarlo por que es el mejor amigo que alguien podría pedir ,y sin embargo Matt con todas sus virtudes y defectos hace que tenga tropiezos a la hora de enfrentarme a mis sentimientos, le detesto tanto por que se metió en mi vida sin que se lo pidiera, después de Michael, y al mismo tiempo que Izzy que siempre había estado ahí justo a mi lado sin que me diera siquiera cuenta de lo que sentía por mi y lo que podría llegar a sentir por el, no conoces lo terrible que es el dolor dentro de tu pecho al saber que lo amas sin que puedas decírselo a la cara, sin que puedas admitirlo por tener miedo de que te diga "te odio" o decir te amo con miedo a equivocarte…por que yo quiero a Izzy…pero a Matt..a Matt lo necesito… -dijo Mimi con voz desgarradora .  
Cuando Mimi terminó de decir aquellas palabras justo en ese momento de silencio entre ambas cuando las lagrimas de Mimi cesaron y en sus ojos se reflejaba ese sentimiento justo en ese momento fue que Kari se dio cuenta de que realmente lo que sentía por Matt jamás fue amor.  
Mimi estaba de pie abrazándose a si misma como si la brisa de la playa le transmitiera cierto frio.

Kari permanecía silenciosa pensando en lo equivocada que había estado respecto a sus sentimientos ,por fin la dulce Kari se animó a hablar directamente con ella.  
-Mimi…si realmente amas a Matt como dices, por que no lo buscas y si realmente eso no puede pasar por que no tomas en cuenta a Izzy-  
-tal vez…debería irme Kari, irme de nuevo de Odaiba y escapar de ambos, irme a donde no pueda verlos, por que las cosas con matt son imposibles jamás podríamos estar juntos sin pelear y por mas que tratemos terminamos lastimándonos una y otra vez y yo no podría darle una oportunidad a izzy por que le estaría mintiendo y en un punto lo lastimaría tanto que terminaría odiándome como me odia Matt…!!lo detesto!!! ¡! Lo detesto!!Odio a Matt, lo odio, por que no puedo odiarlo-gritaba la castaña mas que frenética mientras caía al piso de rodillas sollozando.  
Kari jamás se pudo explicar por que reaccionó de aquella manera, jamás lo entendió…tal vez fue el ver a Mimi en ese estado perturbado, tal vez fue pensar en la idea estúpida de irse que se le había ocurrido a su amiga, o tal vez el dolor que le provocaba aceptar que Mimi amaba mas a Matt de lo que ella jamás imaginó…pero cuando menos lo espero; su mano iba en el aire con tal impulso que cuando la bofetada tocó la mejilla de Mimi hizo un sonido ensordecedor.

Mimi le miró fijamente mientras se llevaba la mano a la mejilla sentía que le ardía como si se tratara de algo al rojo vivo ,por extraño que pareciera las lagrimas se habían quedado prácticamente estancadas en sus ojos, ella continuaba en el suelo petrificada.  
Kari por su parte sintió como si por un momento hubiera estado fuera de si; y simplemente se arrojó al suelo de rodillas llorando por su reacción y quedando justo frente a su amiga que aun estaba en shock.  
-yo…lo siento-murmuro débilmente Kari mientras miraba a Mimi para luego girar un poco su rostro ofreciendo su mejilla con intensiones de que su amiga le devolviera la agresión.  
Kari cerró sus ojos esperando la bofetada …  
-gracias…-  
Fue lo único que escuchó como respuesta de su amiga que le abrazó con fuerza .Kari abrió sus ojos impresionada por la reacción mientras sentía lo helado del viento … si alguien debía conocer la verdad de sus sentimientos …esa era Mimi.

-yo…yo…quería a Matt-sollozó Kari mientras era abrazada por Mimi quien le miró perpleja tras esa confesión.  
-no me odies por favor, que no podría soportarlo-continuó Kari mientras sus ojos nublados miraban suplicante a Mimi.  
-jamás podría odiarte Kari, nadie debe odiar a nadie por amar-le dijo la castaña mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla.  
-tu no me entiendes! jamás le ame! He estado tan ciega…y el siempre estuvo ahí esperando ,por eso eran esas preguntas tan obvias, por eso trataba de ayudarme, por eso jamás me dijo nada..Prefirió callar para que yo fuera feliz…para no preocuparme…por que me ama–le respondió Kari llorando aun mas.

-¿hablas de Matt?-  
-no-dijo Kari  
-no entiendo ¿de quien estas hablando entonces? i- preguntó Mimi confundida  
-T.K…es T.K …siempre ha sido el..Necesito hablar con el -contestó Kari mientras se ponía de pie para correr a la puerta y abrir desesperadamente.

Antes de que Mimi pudiera siquiera decir palabra alguna Kari había desaparecido tras la enorme puerta de madera y de nuevo Mimi había quedado sola con ese silencio que tanto detestaba y que le provocaba llorar.

T.K también estaba solo en la habitación, no había rastros de Matt y tampoco parecía que fueran a llegar pronto al menos en esos momentos le importaba muy poco donde estuviera su hermano.  
Cogió un libro y comenzó a hojearlo sin prestarle la mas mínima atención.  
"El viaje a la playa no esta resultando agradable al menos para mi, me siento mas distante de ella a pesar de tenerla tan cerca, ¿que será?..comienzo a preguntarme si realmente la amo o si solo es un capricho" pensaba el chico " no, no, no(sacudió su cabeza negando y luchando dentro de si)claro que la amo"  
Su dilema interior fue sacudido por el desesperado golpe en la puerta de su cuarto.  
-T.K!!!! abre!abre por favor necesito hablar contigo-gritaba Kari desde afuera .  
-ya voy , ¿pero que es tan urgente que no puede esperar a mañana?-dijo el rubio mientras abria la puerta .  
Kari le miró en una mezcla de ternura y desprecio, ¿como podía haberle mentido sobre algo tan importante? ¿Por qué si le amaba nunca se lo dijo?.  
-¿que sucede kari?-pregunto T.K tranquilamente  
¿Como podía estar tan sereno? ¿Cómo podía dominar tan bien sus sentimientos?  
Ella se acercó aun mas hasta quedar frente a el, le miró a los ojos fijamente y solo pudo preguntar una sola cosa.  
-¿me amas?-  
Sora y Tai llegaban justo en esos momentos al hotel.  
-que duermas bien-dijo Tai retirándose por su cuenta hacia su habitación, Sora miró tristemente como se alejaba subiendo las escaleras. Y luego se retiró pesadamente a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta con su llave y se sorprendió de ver a Mimi recostada en el sofá sollozando dormida; tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.  
Le trajo una manta y le cubrió cuidadosamente, luego se sentó en el otro sofá y comenzó a llorar profundamente cubriéndose la cara con las manos.  
Joe regresaba al hotel cuando divisó a Matt tirado en la arena de la playa.  
-oye Matt ¿te encuentras bien?-  
-déjame en paz y vete-le contestó el rubio que estaba tirado sin intenciones de levantarse pronto  
-no quería molestarte ,pero ya hace un poco de frio, pescarás un resfriado-  
-Y eso a ti que te importa cuatro ojos-le contestó Matt groseramente.  
-¿que? ¿no te gusta estar enamorado? ¿es mas complicado de lo que creías?; tal vez no eres tan fuerte como pensaste Matt ,pero en vez de estar ahí tirado deberías hacer algo por tu propia felicidad –le contestó el peli azul tan rudamente que Matt se sorprendió muchísimo  
Se sorprendioo tanto que inmediatamente se incorporó para ver alejarse a el peliazul  
-¿y tu? ¿Tu que haces para ser feliz he?-le grito Matt mientras le seguía rumbo al hotel

-¿me estas escuchando Joe ? ¡Anda muéstrame como se es feliz! ¡Muéstrame seguro tu eres muy feliz!-le gritó Matt quien le sujetó por la playera con aptitud amenazante.

-¿Qué? ¿ vas a golpearme?... adelante ;si lo quieres escuchar es que soy un estúpido ahí lo tienes, soy un estúpido, amo a Sora como jamás he amado a nadie y ella ama a Tai .de su decisión final depende que me quede en Odaiba o irme para siempre , ¿sabes lo que eso significa Matt? ¿Sabes lo que se siente? anda golpéame de una buena vez -contestó gritando Joe

Matt lo soltó de inmediato Joe se miraba realmente mortificado y de entre todos sus amigos jamás hubiera pensado semejante triangulo amoroso entre Joe ,Sora y Tai.

-perdónemelo que te lo diga pero ya madura de una buena vez-le contestó Joe mientras se alejaba con prisa al hotel.

Matt se encaminó pensativo; ¿y si tuviera que enfrentarse a una decisión como la de Joe?

-¿me amas?-

"te lo esta preguntando, espera tu respuesta ansiosa…no se que clase de situación pudo desencadenar esto .pero esta es tu oportunidad…!dile que si! ,que la amas con locura y bésala ,bésala como siempre lo haz deseado" pensó T.K mientras sus labios comenzaban ha abrirse.

-no-dijo el rubio mecánicamente por lo quela expresión en el rostro de Kari cambió rotundamente a una de vacio.

-yo no te amo, como tu crees-agregó T.K.

"sabes la clase de idiota que eres… ¿no? pues te lo voy a decir …eres el idiota mas grande que haya pisado la faz de la tierra, sólo tenias que decirle lo que sientes por ella, este podía haber sido su final feliz y lo haz arruinado por tu estúpido orgullo" pensó el chico mientras veía que kari le miraba confundida.

-T.K ,es una pregunta seria, no estoy jugando … ¿me amas?-

-no-volvió a decir el joven

-mírame siquiera a los ojos cuando te hablo-

La castaña necesitaba desesperadamente saber si lo que sospechaba era cierto, saber si T.K la amaba, por que los verdaderos sentimientos hacia su amigo le golpeteaban el corazón y se sentía tan estúpida que temía hacer cualquier barbaridad con fines de que el se diera cuenta de que lo amaba.

-¿para que quieres que te mire? ¿para que mires que no soy Matt?- -le dijo T.K molesto , sin levantar la vista del suelo.

La castaña se aproximó tanto a el y le levantó el rostro hasta encontrarse con sus hermosos ojos, pudo ver la mentira en ese mar misterioso que tanto le gustaba.

El rubio le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y acercó tímidamente sus labios a los de la chica presionándolos con dulzura , sentía ese calor inevitable y esa sensación en su pecho incontrolable mientras los poseía una y otra vez en aquel beso apasionado y embriagante, ella respondía aquel beso buscando una y otra vez mas los suaves labios del chico que se deslizaban hambrientos sobre los suyos.

El ,separó sus labios de los de Kari rápidamente empujándola ligeramente hacia atrás

-siento decírtelo pero solo soy yo …T.K ,tu amigo inseparable. Y aunque lo creas…no ,no te amo -dijo el mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta de su habitación ,Kari confundida se quedó parada frente a ella..

" ¿que clase de respuesta había sido esa?"pensó

-¡no me culpes ¿ escuchas?!!no me culpes por lo que pueda llegar a hacer!-gritaba Kari mientras golpeteaba la puerta de la habitación desde afuera desesperada.

T.K estaba recargado justo del otro lado de la puerta y podía sentir la fuerza con la que Kari golpeaba la puerta, deseaba abrir y decirle la verdad..pero no podía.

Kari había pasado de una fase molesta a una de histeria y golpeaba la puerta con fuerza mientras gritaba ¡dímelo! ¡dímelo!.

-¿pasa algo malo?-dijo Matt mientras se aproximaba a la puerta. Kari inmediatamente salió corriendo y Matt pudo ver que lloraba cuando se fue.

El mayor de los Ishida se aproximó a la puerta y tocó .

-T.K…abre de una buena vez-dijo Matt.

Joe entró sigilosamente en la habitación , el encuentro con Matt le había dejado un poco alterado , Tai estaba ya dormido o al menos eso pensó cuando lo vio recostado.

pero la verdad era que Tai estaba despierto, el castaño estaba esperando a que Joe llegara, pudo escuchar como el peli azul se recostaba en la otra cama a sus espaldas .

-¿una caminata por la playa muy emotiva no?-murmuró Tai volteándose para poder ver el rostro de joe que le miraba sorprendido desde su cama.

-¿así que ya te lo contó todo no? , quiero que sepas que fue mi idea, no culpes a Sora por esto Tai; ella solo me creyó ,fue egoísta pensar en que sus sentimientos hacia a ti podrían cambiar estando junto a ella, fui un pésimo amigo para ella y para ti-

-ya no digas nada mas Joe , ahórrate saliva, y espero logres ser feliz con ella-le contestó Tai mientras se volvía a acomodar para dormir.

"soy el ser mas egoísta del mundo" pensó el peli azul mientras cerraba sus ojos .


	33. abre la puerta

**Hola a todos, espero estén de lo mejor mis mejores deseos para todos y cada uno de ustedes,aquí les traigo otro capi mas ,ya quedan pocos ^__^ espero les vaya gustando perdón el retraso pero es que he andado ocupadilla y ya saben que tengo mas fics además de este ,tratare de subir capi del ombligo de la luna mañana ¡no se lo pierdan! **

-¡Takeru Takaishi, Abre la puerta en este mismo instante!-gritó Matt furioso desde afuera de la habitación.

-¡no quiero!-gruñó T.K desde el interior del cuarto

-T.K te estas portando como un chiquillo malcriado, abre la puerta-

-usa tu llave-

-sabes bien que no la traigo conmigo, estas haciendo que me moleste de veras-dijo Matt

-¿y yo no puedo molestarme? Tal vez me molesta que seas tan insensible, tal vez me molesta que me golpearas hace rato, o que te pelearas con Izzy, tal vez me moleste que seas un tonto con Mimi, o tal vez me moleste que Kari este enamorada de ti-le gritó T.K

-¿así que es por eso? ¡Sabes bien que yo no la quiero de esa manera! pues bien moléstate todo lo que quieras conmigo, llámame como quieras pero no cambiaras nada quedándote ahí, ¡ella estaba llorando por tu culpa! Y no fui yo..Fuiste tu quien la lastimó esta vez, deja de ser un cobarde ¡-le contestó Matt quien había dejado de golpear la puerta.

T.K estaba pasando por un mal momento, sin quererlo había retrocedido a su infancia, se había convertido en niño por un momento y contestaba, y gruñía como un niño; y pasara lo que pasara no le abriría la puerta a su hermano. tal vez no era la decisión correcta, eso lo sabia muy bien, tal vez lo adecuado era salir y buscar a Kari, decirle la verdad desde el principio y arreglar las cosas de una buena vez. pero por otro lado se enfrentaba a su orgullo, estaba cansado de que el fuera el que cedía, el que se sacrificaba ,el que perdía…quería ser egoísta una vez…solo una vez.

Después de unos minutos de negociaciones, Matt supo que seria diferente esta vez. esta vez T.K parecía mas fuerte de lo que siempre había sido y se rindió.

-¡esta bien! Tuy ganas T.K, dormiré aquí afuera, ¿oyes bien? Aquí afuera, no me enojare más contigo-dijo y se escuchó como se tiró al suelo.

T.K abrió pasados unos minutos y le arrojó una sabana y una almohada para volver a cerrar la puerta fuertemente. Matt le miró perplejo sin decir absolutamente una palabra y se acomodó en el suelo, era demasiado orgulloso para pedirle a Tai, a Sora, y definitivamente no le pediría a Izzy que le dejara dormir en su habitación.

Kari por su parte corrió mientras lloraba a la habitación mas cercana …la de izzy que se encontraba en el siguiente piso y golpeteo la puerta con furia.

-ya voy…ya voy-respondió izzy adormilado.

-abre la puerta –gritó kari desde afuera.

Al abrir , el pelirrojo se sorprendió.

-¿kari? ¿Pero que pasa, por que lloras?-dijo izzy

-¡lo detesto! Es tan tonto, ¡T.K es un idiota!-dijo kari y tomó a izzy por la camiseta sacándolo de la habitación y apresurándose para encerarse sola en el cuarto del chico.

-¿kari ,pero que haces? ¡Por que me has dejado fuera! ¡Abre la puerta kari!-gritó izzy desde fuera

-¡vete! No quiero hablar con nadie-dijo kari

-pero si esa es mi habitación –

-¡pues no me importa! largo-le contestó la castaña.

-kari ,abre esa puerta-le dijo izzy golpeteando la madera

-no voy a abrirte , vete-gruñó kari desde el interior

-voy a ir a buscar a tai y no le va a gustar nada esto kari ¿estas oyendo?-

-dile lo que quieras, pero no voy a abrirle ni a el ni a nadie-

-pues sabes algo, voy a hacer una cosa, me quedare aquí esperando, de pie hasta que decidas que esta niñería es suficiente y abras la que eres una chica muy sensata y harás lo correcto, es mas prometo no decirle a nadie ,ni a tu hermano de tu desplante tonto ¿esta bien?-

Izzy se recargó contra la pared frente a la puerta , y kari permanecía silenciosa dentro ,al menos eso creyó el. Pasados unos minutos escuchó como la puerta se abría.

-sabia que no eras tan inmadura –decía izzy con expresión de alivio la cual cambio rápidamente a sorpresa mientras kari le lanzaba su celular.

-¡!mi celular!!! gritó cuando este se estrelló en la pared, izzy rápidamente se lanzó logrando atraparlo y cayendo al suelo.

-¡Vete!-le gritó kari lanzándole una almohada y una sabana.

-¡loca ¡-le gritó izzy mientras ella volvía a cerrar la puerta con llave.

Izzy escuchó como se ponía a llorar con mayor intensidad por lo que decidió pedirle asilo a alguno de sus otros amigos y se encaminó por la escalera al piso de abajo.

Al ver a Matt tendido en el piso con una almohada y los ojos muy abiertos supo que no había sido el único expulsado de la habitación.

-no preguntes y sigue caminando –le gruñó Matt

-"pero que le pasa a estos niños ¿se abran vuelto locos?" pensó el pelirrojo al encaminarse al cuarto de Tai.

Joe se encontraba despierto cuando escuchó los golpes es la puerta

-¡chicos abran por favor!-gritó izzy

Tai inmediatamente se incorporó de la cama y joe corrió apresuradamente a la puerta alarmado.

-¿pero que pasa izzy?-dijo Joe preocupado

Antes de que dijera cualquier cosa ,el pelirrojo se introdujo en la habitación y arrojó su sabana y su almohada al piso ligeramente molesto.

-tu hermana me ha quitado la habitación -exclamó izzy sentándose en el suelo mientras joe cerraba la puerta de golpe.

-¿pero que dices?-le contestó Tai acercándose incrédulo.

-que tu hermana me sacó de mi habitación prácticamente a patadas-respondió el pelirrojo

-es ridículo ,!por que kari haría algo así!-dijo Tai

-perdónamelo que te lo diga pero yo tampoco creo esto posible, te creería si hablaras de Mimi ,o inclusive de Matt pero ¿kari? -agregó el peli azul

-no es mentira; kari llegó llorando por que había peleado con T.K o al menos eso me dio impresión, abri la puerta y me arrojó fuera, trate de convencerle de que abriera y solo lo hizo para lanzarme la sábana y la almohada además de que me arrojó el móvil violentamente –dijo Izzy mostrándoles lo que quedó del aparato que parpadeaba con debilidad.

Tai se aproximó a la puerta con intensiones de salir

-¿pero que haces?-dijo izzy

-que no es obvio, voy a hablar con ella, seguro convenzo a T.K de que hagan las pases ,no hay nada que un hermano mayor no pueda solucionar-exclamo Tai

-bueno…espero tengas mejor suerte que Matt por que lo vi durmiendo justo en el suelo fuera de su habitación –agregó el pelirrojo

-¿dices que T.K también sacó a Matt del cuarto?-preguntó Joe

-no te creo, T.K no hace esas cosas –dijo Tai

-hagan lo que crean mejor, yo solo vine a pedir asilo, deja a tu hermana neurótica roba cuartos tranquila –dijo Izzy poniéndose cómodo en el suelo

-¿y que son todos esos golpes que traes en la cara? no me digas que kari te ha dado tremenda golpiza -Preguntó Tai alarmado.

-de veras que ter a pasado amigo, tienes la cara hinchada-dijo joe

-no molesten y buenas noches-gruñó izzy acurrucándose entre la sabana.

Joe y Tai se miraron perplejos unos minutos.

-voy a con Kari..vienes o te quedas-le dijo el castaño al peli azul.

Joe dudó unos segundos, sobre todo por el tono de voz de Tai mucho más seco y grosero pero tal vez este era el primer paso para que su amigo le perdonara el ser tan egoísta.

-voy-dijo Joe

Ambos chicos salieron al pasillo y se dirigieron a la habitación donde kari estaba, pasando por la habitación de T.K donde Matt se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

-Joe cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿no?-dijo Matt

-pero que demonios pasa aquí- exclamó tai viendo a Matt que también traía unos cuantos golpes y estaba recostado en el piso.

-nada…!creo que T.K cree que es mas cómodo que duerma en el suelo frio, verdad hermanito !-gritó matt golpeado la puerta con el puño.

-cállate de una buena vez, no voy a abrirte-le respondió T.K desde dentro

-entonces era verdad- dijo Joe

-si, parece que los mocosos se han revelado, si venían a hablar con T.K no lograran gran cosa, yo ya desistí hace rato -dijo matt incorporándose

-bueno tratare de convencer a kari ,al parecer actúan de forma similar por que él a ti no te dejó entrar pero kari prácticamente sacó a izzy del cuarto-agregó tai

-si, me imaginé algo así cuando vi pasar a izzy con una sabana y una almohada, vaya que cosas pasan-dijo matt estirándose.

-pues vamos a ver si kari nos hace caso, y si no logramos nada te vas a nuestra habitación –ofreció Joe

"que horror, Izzy esta con ellos seria gracioso que termináramos en la misma habitación después de lo que ha pasado hoy" pensó el rubio

-suena bien-contestó matt

"vaca, acabas de aceptar la invitación" pensó matt de nuevo

Así joe, matt y tai se encaminaron a la habitación donde kari estaba encerrada.

Tai tocó la puerta ligeramente y fue el único que habló.

-kari…soy yo..-

-no seas tonto, ya se que eres tu, no ocupas decírmelo, seguro fue el chismoso de izzy quien te dijo, vete a dormir no voy a abrirte -contestó kari

-mira kari no tienes por que hacer desplantes de niña , cualquier cosa que haya pasado seguro se puede arreglar-dijo tai

-no, no se puede ¡vete ya!-le respondió la chica

-kari abre esa puerta-

-¡que te vayas !!no puedes arreglar un corazón…no puedes hacer que alguien te ame después de que le hayas lastimado tanto,! es una rueda de la fortuna! El amor es una rueda de la fortuna, te toca estar arriba y abajo, y nunca sabes cuando va a parar, ¡no puedes arreglar ,no puedes cambiar sentimientos tan equivocados!-gritó histérica kari por lo que tai comprendió a la perfección que su hermana no abriría esa puerta y esas palabras le removieron todos esos sentimientos que cargaba, matt y joe también quedaron pensativos unos minutos ante las palabras tan duras, y que encajaban en sus vidas mejor de lo que creían.

-vamos, regresemos a intentar dormir-dijo joe

-si-contestó tai

-¿sigue en pie la invitación?-agregó matt

-hay un sofá con tu nombre-dijo tai

Los chicos regresaron a la habitación donde izzy les esperaba sentado en el suelo

-¿que parte de neurótica no entendieron?-dijo el pelirrojo que se sorprendió al ver a matt entrar al cuarto.

Curiosamente la habitación de T.K quedaba justa bajo la habitación donde kari estaba y como la ventana estaba abierta hacia el balcón escucho cada una de las palabras que kari había dicho

"¡no puedes arreglar ,no puedes cambiar sentimientos tan equivocados!"

Así fue como terminó ese dia ,y esa noche tan agitada..mimi sollozaba dormida, sora había caído rendida de llorar de igual manera, T.K encerrado al igual que kari solo que esta un piso arriba ,el rubio la pudo escuchara llorar hasta que durmió y el durmió de igual manera, y joe, tai, izzy y matt durmieron en la misma habitación… uno en el suelo, otro en el sofá y otros dos en las camas. Antes de dormir se vieron como enemigos..joe a tai y viceversa y matt e izzy entre si…

"**¡no puedes arreglar ,no puedes cambiar sentimientos tan equivocados!"**

-


	34. ¿batalla de globos?

Hola amigos ,tenia muchísimo sin actualizar este ,hoy tengo un terrible examen hoy (rueguen por mi) ando deprimida y cansada ,pero no hay nada como un fic para animarme así que traigo conti, que se diviertan y gracias por su apoyo de verdad en este y en mis otros fics ya casi salgo de vacaciones y tendré mas tiempo así que prometo mejorar porque hay unos errores de dedo que se me pasan pero es que ya saben que escribo por las noches muy muy tarde .este capi va dedicado a una autora y amiga muy querida por mi **Sakura Tachikawa** gracias por tu apoyo amiga..gracias mil. Y claro a todos los seguidores de este fic enredoso y raro ¡gracias totales!de verdad.

**Capitulo 34: ¿batalla de globos? inicia la competencia.**

Nadie observó el amanecer que se levantó como un sol intenso y hermoso bañando la arena de la playa. Todos se levantaron tarde después de la agitada noche que habían vivido. Joe se preguntaba si realmente había sido una buena idea el venir a la playa, cuando lo había propuesto pensó que era la solución para que sus amigos se relajaran después de lo sucedido en el parque de había equivocado sin duda pues a escaso día y medio de que habían llegado se enteró del pleito y la golpiza entre Izzy y Matt, el pleito entre T.K y Kari, veía una Mimi y una sora totalmente deprimidas y por si fuera poco, después de la verdad del "novio falso" Tai le odiaba.

Todos desayunaron a horas distintas y en diferentes mesas del área del restaurant del hotel .Kari miraba con suma indiferencia su omelette y su ensalada de frutas picándola constantemente con su tenedor mientras su hermano le veía con cara de molestia por su comportamiento. Por fin el castaño aclaro su voz y le miró.

-no voy a regañarte por lo de anoche, no soy nadie para juzgar lo que haces, tampoco te preguntare que sucedió entre tú y T.K porque estoy seguro que no me incumbe, tampoco te daré ningún consejo…se que como tu hermano mayor y debería; pero créeme hermanita… en estos momentos me siento un completo idiota-le dijo Tai

Kari permaneció silenciosa sin mirarle, no porque no quisiera mira a su hermano, si no porque en su mente solo estaba la imagen de T.K frente a ella y recordaba el beso que le había dado y cada rincón de su ser deseaba volver a besar los labios de su amigo y decirle que lo quería mucho más de lo que jamás se había imaginado, que todo ese tiempo había estado muy equivocada respecto a lo que sentía por Matt.

-no olvides que antes que nada, ustedes dos son amigos-le señaló Tai mientras se levantaba de la mesa al ver que Kari no iba a comer un bocado mas. Se alejó despacio y su hermana notó por sus pasos que de igual manera su hermano sufría por Sora.

-¡hermano!-le gritó Kari. El castaño volvió la cabeza para mirarle  
-ella también es tu amiga-le dijo la chica con nostalgia, su hermano le sonrió tímidamente y asintió cerrando sus ojos para después alejarse con dirección a la playa.

T.K desayunó junto a su hermano, cuya reacción había sido totalmente diferente a Tai  
-¡pero qué demonios pensabas T.K! , mira que dejarme afuera del cuarto ¿qué clase de idea estúpida se te metió en la cabeza? ya no eres un niñito, tuve que dormir en la misma habitación que Izzy, ¿sabes lo humillante que fue?-le decía el mayor de los Ishida

T.K continuó masticando mecánicamente su desayuno mientras su neurótico hermano le dirigía cientos de regaños acerca de su "berrinche nocturno" como lo llamó.  
-¿me estas escuchando?-le decía Matt continuamente hasta que T.K molesto se levantó de su asiento y se retiró del lugar, Matt enojado continuó comiendo solo hasta que Joe se acercó  
-¿puedo?-dijo el peli azul  
-adelante, ya que el maleducado de T.K me ha dejado almorzando solo-

Joe tomó asiento a su mesa  
-perdona por lo de ayer, estaba algo alterado-dijo Matt  
-no hay cuidado, sé que este pequeño viaje no ha resultado lo que esperábamos para ninguno de nosotros-respondió Joe  
-¿y los demás?-  
-vi salir a Mimi y a Sora con dirección a la playa hace rato-

-¿una batalla de globos con pintura? –preguntó Sora a Mimi que sostenía entre sus manos un trozo de papel morado.  
-sí, me lo ha dado un muchacho que pasaba mientras estaba caminando por la playa, según tengo entendido las últimas tres personas que al final estén intactas ganan la competencia, dice que el premio es una cena de lujo en el restaurant –le contestó Mimi

-¿crees que los demás quieran participar?-  
-no me importa, yo voy a inscribirme –dijo la castaña decidida mientras caminaba con dirección al hotel para inscribirse. Al acercarse vieron que Izzy se aproximaba y Mimi corrió hacia él para decirle.

-¿entonces ambas participaran?, aquí dice que deben ser equipos de 3 personas –señaló Izzy  
-oh ya veo-dijo Sora  
-¿por qué no entras con nosotras?-le pidió Mimi

Al salir del hotel Tai se topó con la invitación del evento por accidente y pensando de la misma manera que Mimi en su mente existía solo la idea "debo buscar a dos personas más y formar mi equipo" casualmente T.K pasaba a escasos metros de ahí y Tai pensó que era un golpe de suerte y que podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro, "si logro convencer a T.K ,y luego a Kari estarán tan divertidos que harán las paces" pensó el castaño mientras alcanzaba al rubio y le proponía la idea de participar .

Al salir del hotel Joe y Matt se enteraron de todo y decidieron hacer su propio equipo ;solo que había un pequeño detalle, les hacía falta un miembro y al enterarse que Mimi ,Sora e Izzy eran un equipo y que Tai y T.K estaban formando otro supieron que solo quedaba alguien más para poder completar los participante requeridos…y esa era Kari por lo que corrieron a buscarle al igual que Tai y T.K, este último en realidad no tenía nada de ganas de verle a la cara.

Kari se encontraba tomando una malteada en la silla de un lounge que estaba en la playa, jamás se lo había mencionado a nadie; solo a T.K, pero cuando se sentía triste buscaba tomar o comer cosas extremadamente dulces por que le hacían sentirse mejor.

Llevaba puesto su traje de baño que era de un color amarillo y encima un short verde oliva, parecía no divertirse mucho puesto que se dedicaba a hojear sin interés una revista de moda que había comprado después de que terminó de almorzar. Se preguntaba si realmente T.K no sentía nada por ella y se sentía tan idiota porque al fin se había dado cuenta de que no estar con su amigo le dolía más de lo que jamás había imaginado.

Mientras sorbía de la malteada vio como se acercaban Joe, Tai, Matt y T.K corriendo derrumbándose el uno a otro en la arena buscando llegar primero. T.K se quedó un poco atrás dado que no quería ser el responsable de pedirle a Kari que se uniera al equipo. Muy en el fondo quería pedirle disculpas y decirle que le amaba…pero era la primera vez que se permitía portarse un poco como Matt y no desistiría de esa aptitud, porque de alguna forma estaba sacando emociones que tenia reprimidas y aunque se sintiera un cretino por ver sufrir a Kari de alguna forma le estaba dando lo que había pedido…un T.K mas como Matt.

Tras tumbar a Joe y empujar a Matt, Tai tomó ventaja y logró entrar en el lounge jadeando y sonriendo por su triunfo !le encantaba ganar!

-¡anda vámonos de aquí!-dijo el castaño a su hermana mientras le tomaba de la mano

-¿pero qué sucede Tai?-le preguntó la chica mientras le sacaba del lounge y corrían por la playa seguidos de T.K que les alcanzó igualándoles el paso. Kari logró ver que Joe y Matt les seguían y se preguntó que ¿demonios era esa persecución?

La carrera continuó varios metros por la playa hasta lograr perder a los chicos en el área de las tiendas, pronto estuvieron dentro del hotel de nuevo, Tai, Kari y T.K siguieron corriendo hasta el área de la piscina donde por fin se detuvieron a respirar.

-me vas a decir que fue todo esto?-dijo jadeando Kari dirigiéndose solo a su hermano e ignorando completamente a T.K que de igual manera le veía con indiferencia.

-abra…un..un concurso de guerra de globos en la playa…ne..necesitamos a alguien más para el equipo ,debe ser de tres personas-le contestó Tai que respiraba con dificultad, T.K permanecía silencioso tratando de respirar sin mirarle a la cara.

-así que es eso…por eso Joe y Matt nos seguían-

-exacto, vamos para que te anotes con nosotros-le dijo Tai

-¡un momento Kari!, piénsalo bien-exclamó Joe quien acababa de llegar seguido de Matt

-diles Kari, diles que estarás con tu hermano-, dijo Tai con una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios

-Kari, puedes unirte a nuestro equipo si así lo deseas, te prometo que ganaremos la competencia, tú decides- le señaló Matt

-el premio… ¿Cuál es el premio?-preguntó Kari que se encontraba justo en medio de los chicos

-no sé bien, creo que es una cena o algo así, que importa el premio lo que cuenta es que puedes desquitarte con los demás -le respondió Matt

-¡T.K dile algo!-le dijo Tai al rubio

-no me interesa si no quiere estar en el equipo con nosotros -dijo T.K de forma hiriente mirando a Kari. Tai tragó saliva al escuchar esto y un "¿pero qué dijiste?" recorrió su mente al ver a T.K

Al escuchar las palabras del rubio la castaña quedó en shock y luego en su mente escuchó lo que Matt acababa de decir… "desquitarte con los demás" y luego cambió a "desquitarte de T.K" ¿Por qué no? Porque unirse a él, si podía estar en contra suya y cobrarse de esa forma por lo que le hacía sentir.

-vamos Kari no le creas a Matt, sabes que es un maldito tonto, sabes que quieres estar conmigo y con T.K-dijo Tai

-no, no quiero estar con ustedes-le respondió Kari caminado hacia donde estaba Matt y Joe .Dejando a un Tai sorprendido y a un T.K sonriente tan deseoso de venganza como la misma Kari.

-¿y ahora como conseguiremos a alguien más para nuestro equipo?-dijo Tai mientras salía del hotel rumbo a la playa junto con T.K

-yo puedo unirme a su equipo-dijo una voz sumamente familiar que les hizo voltear al mismo tiempo, T.K sorprendido guardó silencio.

Tai sonrió maliciosamente y dijo:

-nunca creí que iba a decirlo, pero me alegra verte de nuevo-

**¿Quién será el último miembro del equipo de Tai ? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo de…sentimientos equivocados…porque equivocarse es lo más fácil del mundo.**


	35. en sus marcas listos…

Hola a todos n_n estaba planeando no seguir este fic en un tiempo por que estaba trabajando mas en el ombligo de la luna y sport love pero muy especialmente por **Lauchita **hay nuevo capi, espero les guste.

**Capitulo 35: en sus marcas listos…primeros enfrentamientos.**

-lo mismo digo-respondió Michel mientras estrechaba la mano de Tai  
-¡el equipo está listo!, ¿nos vamos a inscribir?- decía T.K impaciente quien parecía no recordar que Michael era la persona que había arruinado la felicidad de su hermano y de la que menos podía fiarse.

-alguien quiere ganar-respondió Michael sonriéndole a T.K, este le dedicó una sonrisa indiferente  
-¿y cómo has llegado?-le cuestionó Tai  
-ha sido difícil encontrarlos, nadie me sabía decir exactamente a que playa habían ido; pero para mí no hay imposibles-sentenció el rubio.

El sol brillaba intensamente en el cielo totalmente despejado, las personas que participarían en la batalla se encontraban reunidas en la arena luciendo sus trajes de baño, shorts y playeras, portando listones de diferentes colores que los identificaban , se habían formado 15 equipos de tres personas cada uno

Mimi llevaba una blusa de tirantes roja y un short blanco portando un listón color rojo en el muslo izquierdo, Sora llevaba un vestido corto de color amarillo y llevaba su listón en la muñeca e Izzy llevaba una playera naranja un short largo beige y su listón estaba anudado a su brazo.

Matt por su parte llevaba una playera azul intenso y un short gris el listón de color azul estaba anudado a su cabeza cruzando su frente, Joe llevaba una camisa sin mangas de un azul grisáceo y un short beige ;su listón estaba anudado al tobillo ,Kari se había cambiado de ropa a una blusa de tirantes color morado y un short-falda beige ,su listón estaba anudado a su cuello.

La tranquilidad de todos los equipos se vio interrumpida por el ultimo equipo en llegar, todos portaban playeras verdes y pantalones de mezclilla azul llevaban el listón de color verde anudado a la altura del codo, llegaron corriendo por ser el último equipo en registrase pero sin duda intimidaron a mas de uno ya que les abrieron camino de inmediato.

Al conocer la melena algo risada y rubia, Mimi se sintió morir, y mas cuando los ojos azules de Michael se posaron sobre ella ,el chico le dedicó una sonrisa que se vio interrumpida por la mirada de Izzy y de Matt que furiosos supieron que tendrían un enemigo mas en la competencia.

Mimi sintió como Izzy le tomó de la mano y de alguna manera pudo sentir un poco de confianza en sí, le ponía nerviosa que Izzy de alguna manera le pretendiera y buscara algo más que una amistad en ella y le ponía triste que Matt le guardara tanto rencor y odio por algo que no era su culpa por que sin duda ella le seguía amando pero le aterraba que Michael estuviera ahí en la competencia esperando cualquier oportunidad para acosarle.

Matt miraba a Mimi de vez en cuando para encontrarse con su mirada; entre amor y tristeza ,pero el solo pudo mirarle con indiferencia tratando de sentirse menos miserable y tratando de gritarle con los puros ojos que le seguía amando bajo esos ojos fríos y azulados con los que la observaba.

Los organizadores del concurso explicaron las reglas, la competencia se basaba en eliminar equipos ya fuere con globos con agua o globos rellenos de pintura, los participantes eliminados debían entregar sus listones y por ende el equipo que tuviera más listones y llegara al lobby del hotel antes de que anocheciera seria el ganador.

Se sortearían los números de equipos y algunos empezarían del otro lado de la playa con espacio de cinco minutos de ventaja entre cada equipo que fuera saliendo, era además de un juego de habilidad un juego de estrategia, tenían para ocultarse además de la playa las tiendas, las calles cerca del hotel y el hotel mismo así que quien quisiera ganar debía poner además esfuerzo mucho cerebro y quien no trabajara en equipo estaba destinado a perder rápidamente.

Los chicos estaban preparados cada uno sabia cual era su objetivo principal…o mas bien sabían a quien buscar y a quien atacar primero, los resentimientos dominaban los corazones y la razón era una voz mucho mas débil.

Una vez que los equipos estuvieron esparcidos por la playa comenzó la tan esperada competencia, algunos equipos inmediatamente corrieron a perderse entre las calles como fue la opción del equipo de Izzy, Sora y Mimi pero otros decidieron buscar presas en la arena y el mar sobre todo los más sedientos de venganza como el equipo de Kari, Joe y Matt que iniciaron de un lado de la playa y el equipo de Tai , T.K y Michael que iniciaron del otro lado.

En cuestión de minutos varios equipos se encontraron justo en la playa y comenzaron a arrojarse globos de los que estaban en cubetas y recipientes dejados por los organizadores del concurso ,además de que llevaban pistolas de agua por lo que daba la impresión de que se trataba de una verdadera guerra.

El equipo de Tai no tardó en eliminar a dos equipos muy fácilmente y el equipo de Matt también supo defenderse a la perfección pero una vez que se vieron las caras supieron que no todos sobrevivirían a ese encuentro. Como si se tratara de un duelo del viejo oeste T.K miró a Kari a los ojos, Matt a Michael y Tai no se quedó atrás cuando le gritó a Joe "date por muerto".

Tai fue el primero en lanzarle un globo a Joe pero este lo esquivo y le regresó el disparo pero de igual manera Tai lo esquivo. T.K por su parte estaba dispuesto a lanzarle un globo de agua a Kari pero no tuvo el valor necesario, pero una vez que la chica le lanzó uno supo que todo iba en serio. Matt por su parte atacó sin miedo a Michael deseando que no fuera simple agua y pintura logrando darle al otro rubio que enfurecido le lanzó otro globo sin éxito.

Matt feliz celebró asiéndole una mueca y arrancándole el listón y Michael contraatacó pero Matt lo esquivó y luego salió corriendo agarrando a Kari de la mano y gritándole a Joe.

-retirada Joe le dimos a uno-

El chico de lentes entendió a la perfección y huyó al instante pero sus atacantes no pretendían dejarlos huir y menos T.K que aun mas furioso veía como su hermano llevaba a Kari de la mano y Tai no planeaba dejar ir a Joe sin desquitarse, Michael con una gran mancha de pintura roja a la altura del pecho corría de igual manera tras los chicos por lo que una persecución sobre la arena dio inició.

El equipo de Mimi se encontraba en problemas, estaban arrinconados y con pocos globos bajo su poder, lo único efectivo con lo que contaban eran las pistolas de agua cargadas pero otro equipo los atacaba sin piedad se habían refugiado en una especie de castillo a medio construir de un pequeño parque cerca y desde ahí Sora se encargaba de defender a sus compañeros pero de vez en cuando un globo caía amenazando su lugar en la competencia.

-Izzy, no aguantaremos más tiempo así- le dijo Mimi

-Ya lo sé, solo déjame pensar un segundo-

-no tenemos un segundo-le respondió Sora lanzando otro globo-

-¡lo tengo!-exclamó Izzy –chicas necesitamos salir de aquí ¿cierto?, pues no lo lograremos los tres así como así, necesitamos un distractor, en este caso yo, saldré y ustedes huyen hacia el otro lado-

-es una pésima idea- exclamó Mimi

-y que propones- dijo Sora.

-sencillo…no defensa ,ni huida…ataque..-dijo preparando su pistola de agua

-es descabellado pero…suena mejor que huir-agregó Sora preparando su pistola de agua también.

Izzy puso cara de pánico "estas chicas están completamente locas" pensó


	36. hasta las ultimas consecuencias

Hola chicos y chicas adivinen otro capi y si definitivamente ya casi esta llegando a su final este fic, no se preocupen que si abra final feliz, pero aun quedan mas enredos en este fic se preguntaran como es posible …pero ya verán que si… aun quedan sorpresitas si acaso quedan unos 7 capis mas y ya se da punto final . los quiero y gracias por seguir leyendo agradezco el que lean y en esta ocasión quiero agradecer muy especialmente a : Lauchita, marto, MissPerfectLunaStar y lp por sus reviews gracias por el apoyo chicos! Besos y seguimos = ) espero les guste.

**Capitulo 36: hasta las últimas consecuencias.**

El equipo de Matt huía velozmente sobre la arena de la playa hasta que abandonaron el peligroso terreno y se introdujeron por una calle, se detuvieron tras un auto para ocultarse logrando burlar al equipo de Tai que les seguía muy de cerca. Respiraban agitadamente y Matt parecía muy satisfecho con el listón que llevaba consigo.

-tenemos uno- dijo el rubio festejando

-no creo que sea buena idea quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo, pero agradezco el pequeño descanso-agregó Joe.

-tienes razón Joe, Kari ¿estás bien?-

-sí, solo algo agitada-contestó la castaña mientras se recargaba en el auto.

-de acuerdo chicos, Michael prácticamente esta fuera pero aun así puede seguir atacando para ayudar a defender los dos listones que les quedan, el que me preocupa es Tai siempre ha sido mucho mas hábil; T.K se sabe defender pero no es imposible de vencer-decía Matt mientras Kari sintió que su equilibrio se rompió en cuanto escucho el nombre de T.K

-no nos quedan muchos globos necesitamos regresar a la playa por mas-dijo Joe revisando una de las bolsas donde traían sus municiones.

-demonios...el lugar menos seguro para ir en estos momentos es la playa la mayoría de los equipos que quedan deben estar allá esperando justo esto...que se nos acaben los globos-sentenció Matt.

Luego un globo de agua se impactó justo a un lado de Kari quien lo pudo esquivar con dificultad pudiendo sentir la brisa que provocó el impacto por lo que gritó una vez mas estaban siendo atacados. Los tres chicos se movieron al mismo tiempo esquivando un segundo globo y buscaron de inmediato el lugar de donde provenía el ataque sin mucho éxito.

Hasta que divisaron a uno de los chicos del otro equipo que los atacaban desde atrás de otro auto cruzando la calle, parecían tener bastantes globos por qué no dejaron de atacar por lo que los chicos se dedicaban simplemente a mantenerse secos y libres de pintura ;por fin el equipo de Matt decidió toma una maniobra arriesgada en un segundo de descuido del otro equipo , los tres salieron a contraatacar , Kari le dio a uno , Joe logro taclear a otro y Matt terminó con el capitán del otro equipo.

-vamos vamos entreguen sus listones y prometemos no hacerle nada a su amigo -dijo Matt mientras levantaba al chico que Joe había tacleado y le apuntaba con la pistola de agua en la cabeza.

Los otros dos chicos resignados se desprendieron de sus listones morados y Matt a cambio les entregó a su compañero no sin antes quitarle su listón y reventarle un globo de pintura en la cabeza asegurándose que ya no estaría en la competencia. Les quitaron el resto de sus municiones a los chicos y sin más palabras les dejaron ir derrotados. El equipo de Matt tenían cuatro listones en su poder y caminaron con rumbo a la playa. Ahora que tenían con que atacar no pretendían ocultarse.

No lejos de ahí Izzy había sido arrastrado al campo de batalla los tres chicos en una acción desesperada por sobrevivir utilizaban el plan de Mimi, con furiosos deseos de triunfo decidieron atacar saliendo de su refugio avanzaron corriendo y disparando a sus atacantes hasta someterlos por completo y dejarlos totalmente empapados, los tumbaron sobre el suelo hasta dejarlos inmóviles y les quitaron sus listones.

Definitivamente su trabajo en equipo estaba muy por encima de sus adversarios e Izzy se alegró de estar en un equipo tan bien coordinado y fuerte.

-esta competencia pinta bastante bien-celebró Sora sujetando los listones en su mano y agitándolos-esta fue una excelente idea Mimi-

Pero antes de que la chica pudiera responder el pelirrojo hiso un comentario hacia Mimi volteándola a ver como algo inalcanzable.

-Mimi cada día me sorprendes mas- dijo el pelirrojo

-¿por qué?, solo soy yo la misma de siempre- le contestó la castaña sonrojándose al ver como Izzy le sonreía maravillado como si se tratara de una persona única en el mundo.

-eres increíble –le dijo el chico ,por lo que Sora terminó de confirmar su teoría de a Izzy le gusta Mimi la pregunta era ¿y Mimi que es lo que siente por Izzy?.

Otro globo cayó frente a los pies del equipo de Matt amenazándolos ;cuando vieron de quien se trataba no se sorprendieron en absoluto.

-ya era hora, creo que se tardaron un poco-dijo Matt mostrando los cuatro listones a sus adversarios.

El equipo de Tai de inmediato atacó de vuelta y esta vez no parecían nada amigables, T.K de inmediato se abalanzó sobre Kari que le empapó con su pistola de agua y este le regresó un globo pero ella lo esquivó. La chica corrió hacia un lado de la calle y el rubio le siguió.

-chicos, sepárense...nos veremos en el lugar acordado-les gritó Matt mientras esquivaba algunos globos de parte de Michael y corría rumbo al hotel cortando camino por otra calle.

Joe de inmediato le lanzó otro globo a Tai lográndolo empapar un poco por lo que Tai enfureció y le atacaba con su pistola de agua pero Joe corrió por entre los autos logrando sacarle unos minutos de distancia a Tai que le siguió adentrándose por entre las calles.

Kari huyó con dirección a la playa seguida de T.K

Matt corrió entre las calles, logrando perder a Michael pero al ver al equipo de Mimi no pudo evitar se, estaban ahí indefensos a plena vista de todos y charlaban muy despreocupados. Izzy estaba muy cerca de Mimi y de alguna manera Matt notaba que a la chica no le incomodaba en lo absoluto o al menos de eso daba impresión, ahora que lo pensaba bien, el siempre había sabido que Izzy adoraba a Mimi, era un chico que estaría dispuesto asta dar su vida por ella, siempre estaba ahí para ella, era como una vez Mimi lo había descrito….el mejor amigo que alguien pudiera tener.

Ahora esa amistad se había hecho más estrecha porque de alguna manera el único que estaba todo el tiempo con Mimi después de lo del parque de diversiones y de todo lo ocurrido era Izzy. Matt sabía que si Izzy tenía una oportunidad para estar con Mimi era esta.

Los tres chicos caminaban sin sospechar que Matt les observaba y seguía muy cautelosamente , sabía que atacarlos era arriesgado siendo tres contra uno los números no le favorecían en nada pero había algo mas que podía hacer y el estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse solo tenía que tener paciencia y esperar.

Matt no tuvo que espera mucho para iniciar con su plan ,el equipo de Mimi una vez mas fue interceptado por otro equipo y Matt de inmediato saltó interviniendo en la acción disparo unas cuantas veces defendiéndose ; pero una vez que tuvo oportunidad tomó a Mimi por la espalda y le amenazó con su pistola de agua ,Sora e Izzy no podían hacer mucho pues el otro equipo no parecía ceder.

-vamos Mimi…suelta tu pistola y todo estará bien-dijo el rubio en medio del fuego

-eres un tramposo- le decía la chica quien soltó su pistola.

-nos vemos dentro de un rato en el hotel, se las regresare intacta una vez que entreguen sus listones…todos-dijo Matt mientras prácticamente salía corriendo arrastrando a Mimi consigo.

-vamos Izzy síguelos yo puedo contra estos-dijo Sora quien acababa de lanzarle otro globo de pintura a otro chico.

Izzy dudo un segundo, pero Sora le miró muy decidida

-anda yo estaré bien-dijo la pelirroja.

-gracias Sora-

El chico pelirrojo corrió tras Matt y Mimi estaba decidido a rescatar a la chica y por nada del mundo planeaba entregar sus listones, por nada del mundo planeaba perder…no contra Matt .

-¡si! ¡huye!, eso solucionara todo Kari-le gritó T.K la chica comprendió que todo lo que estaba sucediendo iba mas allá de un simple juego de niños con globos, pintura y agua al igual que Matt y muchos de sus amigos T.K solo quería sacar todos los sentimientos acumulados dentro de sí.

Una vez que llegó a la playa la chica se introdujo por entre medio del lounge y salió a la orilla de la playa corriendo entre la arena seguida del rubio que corría desesperantemente tras ella totalmente cegado por la necesidad de desquitarse y como si tratara de vida o muerte alcanzarla.

La chica tropezó cayendo en la arena caliente y se incorporó rápidamente solo para ver a T.K de pie frente a ella.

-¿que no vas a atacar?-

-no mientras sigas tirada en la arena, no sería justo-

-no pido que seas justo...no en este momento-

-sabes cómo soy, y de hecho se que no hay nadie que me conozca mejor que tu ; no quiero ninguna clase de ventajas de todas formas ya he perdido ...-

-aun tienes tu listón-

-no me refería a eso-dijo el rubio mirándola como algo lejano

-T.K ... en estos momentos me siento tan confundida –la chica se piso de pie y tomó un globo de su bolsa.

-no seas cobarde y pelea-

-nunca antes habíamos peleado ¿te das cuenta?-le dijo Kari

-nunca antes había habido motivos –

-el que yo te ame no es motivo para pelear-

-bien, eso es suficiente para mí-dijo el chico tomando un globo de una pequeña mochila que llevaba.

-¿así terminará todo?-

-así fue tu decisión-

-yo jamás decidí que todo terminara así, fuiste tú quien decidió convertirse en un idiota a último minuto-

-pues este idiota se canso de ser el niño bueno todo el tiempo porque siempre perdía contra los chicos malos- T.K le lanzó un globo empapando a Kari de pintura amarilla justo en el rostro. La chica se desquito lanzándole otro globo que se impacto en el pecho del chico.

-eres un tonto-le dijo ella tecleándolo en la arena y reventándole otro globo de pintura en la cara por lo que T.K terminó con el rostro verde.

-no me importa en lo mas mínimo lo que pienses de mi ahora-el chico la lanzó en la arena y se colocó sobre ella sujetándole de las manos.

-perdóname si alguna vez te ame-

-no podría perdonarte por algo así-la chica le miró furiosa.

-tendrás que aprender a perdonarme –

-T.K tu no entiendes...te lo repetiré otra vez, ¡yo te amo! Pero si no puedes aceptarlo, ni puedes perdonarme por equivocarme–

-fue demasiado tarde Kari porque mi amor por ti se murió ,todo en mi se murió –

Unas cuantas lagrimas se escaparon de los ojos de la chica al ver que las palabras de T.K no concordaban con esa mirada tan dulce que tenia y T.K se preguntaba hasta qué grado podría llegar a mentirle a la chica que le gustaba.

-¿estas diciéndolo todo en serio?-

-nunca había sido tan sincero-

-¿Y que hay de nuestra amistad?-

-dala por muerta también-

La chica no pudo evitarlo y esta vez las lágrimas fueron mucho mas evidentes por lo que el chico dejo de apretarla contra la arena con tanta fuerza.

La chica logró aventarlo y tomó su pistola descargando toda su furia contra el chico que trataba de detener la presión del agua con sus manos.

T.K tomó su pistola de agua y comenzó a empapar a Kari de igual manera; ambos chicos se disparaban sin pensar en nada más que no fuera su rival. T.K visualizó todos los momentos de estas últimas semanas recordó la rueda de la fortuna en el parque de diversiones, lo que ella le había dicho, el beso ...todo le parecía tan doloroso en esos momentos y le dolía tener que ser cruel con ella pero sabía que era la única manera de matar ,lo que sentía por ella .

Kari por su parte trataba de alguna manera de lograr despertar al viejo T.K su amigo de la infancia el que había crecido con ella y del que se había enamorado y se lamentó de sus malas decisiones .

Otro globo de pintura la despertó de sus pensamientos, y ella le regresó otro, así estuvieron lanzándose globos hasta que los acabaron todos, y sus pistolas de agua estuvieron vacías. Al terminar ambos chicos estaban empapados y llenos de manchas multicolores respiraban agitadamente y cayeron tirados en la arena uno al lado de otro. El sonido del mar terminó de relajarlos y los rayos de sol los bañaban burlón, dadas las condiciones en que ambos se encontraban era más que obvio que ambos quedaban eliminados pero habían encontrado lo que buscaban...liberarse.

-¿eres un poco más feliz?-le preguntó la chica a T.K

-Si, ¿y tú?– contestó el rubio

-inexplicablemente si-le contestó la chica.


	37. el final de la batalla

**Hola a todos perdón por el retraso pero aquí les dejo el siguiente capi espero les guste **

**Capitulo 37 : el final de la batalla**

Joe no dejó de correr hasta que perdió de vista a Tai, le preocupaba que Matt y Kari se hubieran separado, porque sabía que definitivamente alguno de ellos no llegaría al lugar del hotel donde habían acordado verse y al introducirse por otra calle logró ver a Sora quien se enfrentaba a un equipo sola por lo que no pudo evitar tener ese impulso.

La pelirroja estaba acorralada ;le amenazaban tres chicos y ella se defendía como podía pero siendo tres contra uno no tendría oportunidad, uno de los chicos le arrojo un globo y Joe se interpuso logrando salvarle del impacto introduciéndose en la batalla ayudándola, Sora supo al instante que las intenciones de Joe eran buenas pues se había arriesgado por ella sin necesidad.

-vamos Sora corre o perderás tu listón –le dijo Joe

-no pienso dejarlo solo con esto superior Joe- dijo Sora quien atacaba a los chicos

El peli azul sonrió al escuchar eso, al menos la amistad con Sora seguía intacta a pesar de todo lo que había pasado de los problemas que se habían formado entre ella , Tai y el. Como los números no estaban a su favor ambos chicos no pudieron más que huir de la zona de batalla

-no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco que me ayudaras-

-Sabes que por ti sería capaz de cualquier cosa-dijo el ruborizándose un poco.

Sora entristeció por un momento al saber que el superior Joe sentía tanto amor por ella cuando ella no podía corresponderle de la manera que le gustaría pero parte de ella se sentía feliz por el mismo motivo que Joe…seguían siendo buenos amigos. Ambos chicos tomaron camino rumbo al hotel ,no contaban con munición alguna y sus respectivos equipos estaban separados así que no tardaron en llegar a la conclusión de que lo único razonable por hacer era regresar al hotel y renunciar al tan anhelado premio. Cada quien llevaba su respectivo listón no podrían ganar la competencia pero seguían siendo un blanco fácil por lo que debían regresar con mucho cuidado.

Sora en realidad tenia falsas esperanzas en su equipo ;sabía que Matt e Izzy tendrían un no tan agradable enfrentamiento y definitivamente no sobrevivirá ni uno de los dos en la competencia porque además del premio prácticamente se jugaban sus propios sentimientos y Mimi estaba involucrada en esa tan terrible confusión sentimental, la pelirroja dio un suspiro porque justo en esos momentos quisiera que todo fuera como antes, como cuando todos eran niños y buenos amigos .

Izzy seguía de cerca a Matt que llevaba consigo a Mimi como rehén y al parecer no pretendía dejarla ir tan fácilmente. El rubio se sentía presionado y no precisamente por la carrera más bien todos esos sentimientos acumulados le estaban matando y ya no podía soportarlo más, sentía que estaba perdiendo por completo a la castaña y sabia que Michael no era su principal rival, sabía que su rival era Izzy quien poco a poco comenzaba a ganarse a Mimi y con el que simplemente no podía competir por que eran simplemente dos chicos muy diferentes.

Matt terminó por introducirse a las instalaciones del hotel llegando hasta el área de piscinas donde se detuvo junto con la castaña.

-vamos Matt déjala en paz que es lo ¿qué quieres?-le preguntó el pelirrojo –son los listones ¿-te daré mi estúpido listón -

-olvida los malditos listones , lo único que deseo es que decida de una maldita vez con quien quiere estar-

Mimi se veía en la terrible necesidad de elegir entre Matt el chico que amaba pero que no confiaba en ella , el que la lastimaba continuamente el que era la raíz de todos sus problemas y entre Izzy su mejor amigo un chico dulce ,increíblemente atento y que sin duda le amaba sinceramente , que escuchaba sus problemas y estaba ahí siempre para escucharle…no sabía que hacer…amaba a Matt y no quería lastimar a Izzy . Matt le soltó y ella se quedó inmóvil cuando pudo haber corrido a los brazos de Izzy.

Sora y Joe caminaban rumbo al hotel en esa tregua amistosa cuando otro equipo los interceptó , supieron de inmediato que hasta ahí llegaba su participación en la competencia , estaban preparados para recibir los primeros impactos cuando la voz de alguien familiar les dio cierta esperanza.

-ninguno de mis amigos se rendirá sin pelear-dijo Tai lanzándoles municiones a Joe y Sora y colocándose a su lado. El peli azul y la pelirroja sonrieron al mismo tiempo y recordaron momentos de la infancia olvidados sobre la valentía de su amigo…era como volver a ser niños y amigos al mismo tiempo. Y así los tres chicos comenzaron a defenderse en una batalla épica hasta quedar completamente empapados y llenos de pintura…el equipo que los atacó no tenia listón alguno por lo que supieron que era hora de irse y aceptar la derrota…defendieron su listón con honor y lo portaban con orgullo pero no era suficiente para ganar…pero al sonreír los tres juntos camino al hotel supieron que el primer paso para volver a ser amigos estaba dado.

Un suave viento agitó los cabellos de los tres chicos que junto a las orillas de la piscina se veían confundidos , ambos deseaban saber su respuesta y Mimi lo supo al instante por esa mirada pero ¿ qué era lo correcto? Se sentía presionada…miraba al rubio y luego al pelirrojo ambos a los ojos …esperaban su respuesta , quiso gritar y la competencia desapareció al instante ahora solo era un duelo sentimental entre su corazón, entre su mente, entre sus recuerdos y entre ella …se sentía tan pequeña y veía a ambos chicos como si fueran un par de gigantes que estuvieran a punto de aplastarle como si se tratara de un gusano .

Y de pronto respondió estúpidamente…ni siquiera pensó lo que dijo y simplemente su voz gritó desde su interior como si se hubiera callado por mucho tiempo, su arranque de desesperación se había apoderado de ella.

-no tengo que por que decirte con quien quiero estar o no estar , no tengo porque dar explicaciones de lo que tú crees real por tus celos e inmadurez..yo te amaba Matt - dijo la castaña-pero si realmente lo quieres saber…no te elegiría … no a este Matt en el que te has transformado y toma –dijo entregándole su listón.

Matt se sentía totalmente abatido después de las palabras de Mimi había pasado de un estado de furia a un estado de suma tristeza …era más que obvio lo que Mimi había tratado de decirle…Izzy le había ganado le había ganado limpiamente …lo supo cuando la castaña se acercó al pelirrojo y le abrazó llorando .Mimi se había arrepentido al instante de lo que le había dicho al rubio , pero era sumamente orgullosa para decírselo, Izzy miró con desaprobación a Matt había hecho llorar a Mimi una vez mas y le miró enojado pero Matt estaba tan hundido en las hirientes palabras de la chica como para notarlo.

Lo que siguió fue sumamente extraño sin darse cuanta comenzaron a llegar mas y mas chicos cubiertos de pintura y empapados …hasta que uno de los jueces los vio a los tres…contó sus listones y creyendo que eran un equipo exclamó ustedes son los ganadores. Las caras de la castaña, el pelirrojo y el rubio de llenaron de confusión…pero era cierto la suma de sus listones les otorgaba el premio. La tarde cayó cuando cada uno de sus amigos estuvo en el hotel… y por el destino los ganadores tuvieron que perder para darse cuenta de cuál sería su verdadero premio.

Todos corrieron a sus respectivos cuartos…necesitaban ducharse y quitarse las marcas de pintura reflejo de aquella actividad tan liberadora que habían realizado ,quedaron de verse en el lobby del hotel , algunos querían ver más a otros y otros no querían ver a nadie como era el caso de Matt pero ahí estaban todos…Tai, Sora y Joe que si bien no están del todo reconciliados como amigos al menos se dirigían la palabra, T.K y Kari se hablaban cortantemente pero al menos se hablaban y al perecer la amistad permanecía .Pero Matt , Izzy y Mimi no se veían del todo felices a pesar de ser los ganadores.

El más preocupado por todos sin duda era Joe, el chico temía por todos sus amigos y por la amistad de años que se veía lastimada por cantidad de malentendidos, sentimientos reprimidos e inmadureces , quería abrazar a todos y decirles "hey.. no se preocupen …todo va a estar bien" pero sabía que esa realidad no podía ser mientras ellos mismos no fueran capaces de reconocer sus propios errores.

-los quiero a todos después de la cena en la playa, no quiero pretextos ni escusas verán que les tengo una sorpresa …hoy es la última noche aquí en la playa así que quiero que sea algo especial -dijo el peli azul a todos que le vieron desconcertados.

Después de la misteriosa invitación de Joe; los chicos se dirigieron al comedor del hotel querían comer algo delicioso después del agitado día que habían tenido , inclusive Michael les había alcanzado pero Mimi, Matt e Izzy no los acompañarían por que recibirían una cena privada por haber ganado la competencia.

Matt , Mimi e Izzy entraron algo nerviosos a aquel enorme salón con balcón . La vista al mar era impresionante , había una mesa redonda con un elegante adorno floral y velas , colocaron una vajilla fina y les recibieron tres encargados del hotel , los chicos tomaron asiento y fueron consentidos con un entremés , les dieron también un dije muy hermoso de plata como regalo además de una membrecía de dos años para el hotel.

La cena transcurrió lentamente, los tres chicos se dirigían miradas entre disculpas, angustia, tristeza , arrepentimiento, coraje , resentimiento...tantos sentimientos a la vez que aquella cena más que ser un premio parecía un castigo cruel. O al menos Mimi lo visualizaba como una tortura por tener a Matt a un lado y a Izzy en el otro lado.

-¿es deliciosa no?-dijo Izzy tratando de hacer un poco de conversación entre sus amigos.

-si-respondió Mimi picoteando su comida sin ánimos.

-ya no quiero, con permiso-Matt se levantó del asiento y se dirigió al balcón donde se recargó para poder mirar el mar.

Izzy y Mimi se miraron sabían perfectamente que la falta de apetito de Matt no era porque la comida fuera mala, y, más bien la incomodidad que ellos experimentaban era exactamente la misma que el rubio. Izzy notó como la mirada de Mimi entristeció aun más y abatida estaba a punto de soltar a llorar.

-pedir disculpas es difícil ..pero sé que él no quiere perderse el postre y yo tampoco -le dijo Izzy cerrándole un ojo .La castaña y el pelirrojo se levantaron de sus asientos y tomaron las copas con nieve que les habían dejado como postre llevándose la de Matt y se dirigieron también al balcón .El rubio miraba el agua reconfortándose en su misterio cuando la escuchó.

-Matt…lo siento-dijo Mimi entregándole su copa de postre al rubio .

Matt sonrió trabajosamente y sintió esa calidez de nuevo al ver el rostro de Mimi que le miraba con esa luz característica de sus ojos. Aceptó el postre y volteando a ver a Izzy que se había quedado unos pasos atrás y que le dirigió una sincera sonrisa desde la mesa solo pudo decir.

-también lo siento-


	38. buenas noches playa

Hola a todos = ) si otra vez yo , aquí les dejo el capi que sigue perdón por no actualizar los otros fics pero como este está por terminarse decidí trabajar poquito más en el. Espero les guste el capi les aseguro que trae dos que tres sorpresitas que impactaron a mi también pero ya que…fue lo que salió. Los quiero y les mando afectuosos abrazos a todos .

**Capitulo 38: buenas noches playa…**

Sabía perfectamente como dar la impresión de que no pasaba nada, si por algo era conocida y admirada era precisamente por eso...dar la impresión de que no pasaba nada aun así se estuviera derrumbando el mundo; esa era Mimi esa era su esencia...

Por eso ni a Matt ni a Izzy les sorprendió que ella les sonriera como si se tratara de la primera vez que los vio después de haber terminado su helado.

-Joe dijo que nos veíamos en la playa después de la cena, no le ágamos esperar-decía la castaña impaciente y desbordante de alegría, el corazón le palpitaba acelerado dentro del pecho como si hubiera esperado esa noche desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-bien, ¿qué dices Matt?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-vayamos de una buena vez ; antes de que muera de emoción la señorita energía -dijo refiriéndose a Mimi por lo que Izzy rió al instante.

"por dios se siente tan bien hacer como Mimi y solo olvidarse de los problemas olvidándose de ellos, que afortunada es al vivir en esta filosofía" pensó Matt.

-no lo repetiré-dijo ella poniendo una mueca de disgusto

-anda vámonos-dijo Izzy mientras la tomaba de la mano y salían rumbo a la playa.

Matt iba unos dos pasos atrás y ahora que lo veía sus dos amigos se miraban felices juntos, Izzy sería el novio perfecto para Mimi, aunque le costara admitirlo Matt se sentía inferior a Izzy cuando este estaba con Mimi… seguro él nunca la aria llorar como lo hizo el tantas veces, seguramente Izzy la cuidaría bien, la trataría como una princesa y le diría lo mucho que la amaba a diario no como él, seguro Izzy tendría el valor de perdonarla si algún día le fallaba ...seguramente le creería …no como él.

-Matt...-le nombró Mimi mientras le ofrecía su otra mano la cual el rubio aceptó sin reprochar ni decir nada. Así los tres chicos caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la playa, el suave oleaje acariciaba la orilla de la playa casi mágicamente y todos los demás estaban ahí reunidos ya; esperando impacientes con las ansias de juventud que les brillaban en los ojos gritando por aventura.

Era una noche perfecta y Joe les guió hasta llegar a un área a las afueras del hotel a orillas de la playa todavía pero donde había muchas rocas donde rompían las olas produciendo una cancioncilla sublime y que les tranquilizaba como si se tratara de alguna clase de hechizo. Había una fogata enorme y al verla todos se sonrieron entre sí maravillados y supieron que ese momento era un punto y aparte …un sublime trocito de cielo en donde todos volvían a ser amigos aunque sea por un instante.

Todos los chicos tomaron asiento en sillas que Joe se había encargado de reunir, asaron malvaviscos y charlaron de cosas sin sentido y de temas tan comunes como lo eran, viejas experiencias y recuerdos ya olvidados. Estuvieron a punto de preguntarle a Joe cuáles eran los motivos para esa reunión sin planear en la playa pero todos se reprimieron y guardaron silencio, un silencio que solo era remarcado por la música del oleaje del mar y que fue endulzado con los colores y sonidos en el aire que los sorprendieron a todos...fuegos artificiales.

Cientos de chispas de colores estallaban en el cielo como si se tratara de flores incandescentes que se que abrían , los niños elegidos se pusieron de pie y miraron el atentos el cielo maravillándose entre rojos, azules, amarillos, verdes y todos los colores y luces que les despedían de la playa ...de ese viaje que había traído nuevas experiencias ,nuevas oportunidades para otros, nuevas soluciones, auto aprendizaje ...pero que la fin de cuantas traía algo que siempre había estado ahí y siempre estaría...su amistad.

-no se arrepienten de haber venido a la playa- dijo Joe entre medio de todos sus amigos que parecían estar en otro mundo.

-absolutamente no-contestó Tai mientras abrazaba a Joe con una mano y a sora con la otra. T.K miró a Kari y le sonrió sinceramente, ella le abrazó fuerte.

-creo que el viaje a la playa fue una fantástica idea-murmuró Mimi mientras miraba hacia los fuegos artificiales y tomaba de la mano a Izzy y a Matt.

Una vez que los fuegos artificiales hubieron concluido Matt caminó a la orilla de la playa , tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar y decisiones importantes que tomar de ahora en adelante Michael le siguió y se acercó a él .

-Matt, ¿tendrías un minuto para hablar conmigo?-

-nunca hemos sido grandes amigos –le dijo Matt

-eso lo sabemos bien los dos, no pretendo que cambie –

-ve al grano Michael-

- yo la bese…en el parque de diversiones fui yo quien la beso a la fuerza...-

Michael esperaba un buen golpe por parte de Matt pero este simplemente le miró de manera triste.

-gracias por decirme la verdad, es bueno saberlo-

-¿es bueno saberlo?... ¿qué haces? Deberías correr a donde está y decirle que la amas; que no vez que ella muere de amor por ti, sufre por ti...-le dijo Michael-

-por eso mismo, la persona que amas no debería hacerte sufrir, Izzy es una gran persona, se que él sabrá cómo hacerla feliz -

-¿de qué hablas? , ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que te digo?... ella nunca podrá ser feliz con Izzy, ni conmigo, ni con nadie que no seas tú. Porque ella te quiere a ti, pero no vine a hablar contigo para negociar, ni quiero convencerte de nada, solo vine a decirte que me retiro después de haber dado mi propia batalla, pero si bien quieres retirarte sin haber peleado la tuya estarás cometiendo otro error-le dijo Michael para después retirarse con rumbo al hotel.

Matt estaba desconcertado, después de todo ese tiempo que había estado enojado con Mimi por una mentira, resultaba que sus celos no le habían dejado ver la realidad, Mimi tenia razón, el era inmaduro y una persona egoísta, y su incapacidad para perdonar le hacía una persona aun más horrible. ¿Y ahora que era lo correcto?, Izzy se veía feliz al lado de Mimi y ella parecía disfrutar de su compañía, y sabía que ella podría llegar a enamorarse del pelirrojo, aun así debía ser fuerte porque era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, en esos momentos todo estaba "perfecto"... Mimi e Izzy volvían a ser sus amigos, se veían muy bien y felices juntos y por el no se preocuparía mas ya que no conocía a nadie que hubiera muerto de amor. Y si bien las palabras de Michael le habían abierto los ojos eran para que abriera los ojos de una manera distinta en la que era feliz viendo que Mimi fuera feliz al lado de Izzy.

-¿crees que algún día volvamos a ser los mismo mejores amigos que éramos antes?-le dijo Kari a T.K que se encontraba a lado suyo de la fogata mientras le daba un malvavisco.

-es muy probable, pero no se que tan pronto sea eso-

-puedo esperar –

-yo también-le dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras le abrazaba.

-¿has decidido irte de Odaiba entonces?-le dijo Tai a Joe mientras Sora se levantó por otro malvavisco.

-así es Tai , terminare mis estudios fuera de Odaiba y tal vez fuera de Japón –

-si no te conociera te diría que pareciera que huyes de algo-

-si huyera de algo…jamás me abría decidido a venir, solo podría decirte que vine esperando tener una razón para quedarme y esa misma razón me dio motivos para no hacerlo… de cualquier manera no siento deseos de quedarme -

-¿cuando piensas decírselo?-

-¿A Sora?-preguntó el peli azul por lo que el castaño asintió – no lo sé-

-sabes que ella sufrirá mucho con tu partida, como la última vez, te quiere más que un hermano-

- y sabes me alegra de tener ese cariño de su parte, pero se que le cuidaras Tai y sé que le dirás lo mucho que le amas… solo hazme un favor y no te tardes…díselo -le dijo Joe a Tai

-¿decirme que?-preguntó Sora mientras les miraba temerosa.

-nada, hablábamos del fin de este viaje-se apresuró a decir Tai sonriente.

" nunca había estado tan orgulloso de enfrentarme a la vida como lo estoy asiendo, pero creo que debes en cuando necesitamos tiempo para nosotros mismo, para descubrir lo que realmente queremos y no hay mejor manera para hacerlo que yendo más lejos y equivocándote " pensó Joe mientras volteaba a ver las estrellas.

Mimi alcanzó a Matt…este se encontraba entre las rocas mirando el mar a la orilla de la playa.

-hey Matt-le gritó Mimi este de inmediato corrió a donde ella se encontraba

-¿también tú querías caminar?-le dijo el sonriente mientras aplicaba la técnica de lavado cerebral emocional.

-en realidad solo quería decirte lo feliz que me hace ser amigos otra vez-

-yo también estoy feliz-

Mimi se dejó ir a sus brazos con sumo cariño y el rubio la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho deseando poder decirle lo mucho que la quería, deseando decirle que le disculpara y que solo le besara y volvieran a comenzar todo de nuevo, pero no lo hizo…decidió dejar de ser egoísta y simplemente dejo de abrazarle y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella le vio a los ojos.

-Mimi puedo decirte algo-

-si...claro-

-escúchame bien, cualquier decisión que tomes, me ara feliz sabiendo que tú eres feliz-

-decisión-

-perdona por todo lo que te hice sufrir, pero ambos hemos aprendido una lección valiosa con todo lo nuestro...y esa lección es que no podemos estar juntos-

-¿por qué dices esas cosas tan horribles?, no te entiendo Matt-

-Mimi, se que algún día me perdonaras por decírtelo pero…ya no te amo-

-eres un tonto-ella le empujó al mar y salió corriendo mientras lloraba de nuevo, se pregunto mientras corría si alguna vez dejaría de ser tan llorona, y Matt también se pregunto lo mismo pero mientras se levantaba empapado por el mar pudo ver cuando Izzy venía a encontrarla en el camino y abrazarla para consolarle, el rubio supo que era el momento perfecto para hacerse invisible para siempre de ella.

-¿por qué lloras?-le preguntó Izzy mientras le abrazó instintivamente, Mimi simplemente se le acurrucó como una niña pequeña y solo balbuceo el nombre de Matt, de inmediato Izzy sintió ese coraje que le daba cada que Matt hacia llorar a Mimi, ¿Por qué él era tan cobarde y no le decía de una buena vez a Mimi que la quería?...

-Izzy ¿ has sentido que el amar a alguien ase que te duela el corazón y que se sienta tan frágil como un vaso de cristal?-le preguntó la castaña viéndole.

-todo el tiempo-

- ¿y qué es lo que haces para dejar de sentir eso?-

-pienso en las cosas buenas que esa persona trajo a mi vida, los momentos felices que me da solo con saber que existe… ¿me entiendes? …tal vez esto te suene absurdo, tal vez no suena como planee que sonara…y sé que no es el momento adecuado…pero tengo que decírtelo, te amo –al fin se atrevió a decirle el chico.

Mimi atónita se quedó ahí viendo al pelirrojo sostenerle la mano esperando, ella volvió su mirada hacia donde Matt se encontraba sobre las rocas de la playa pero el rubio había desaparecido era como si Matt quisiera que le diera a Izzy una oportunidad.

-se que has sufrido mucho estos días; que nada ha sido sencillo; pero si me dieras la oportunidad se que podría hacerte feliz.

-Izzy,.., yo no sé qué decirte-

-solo intentémoslo -los ojos de Izzy le vieron fijamente y la castaña supo al instante de que sus labios tocaron los suyos que esa era otra mala decisión.

Fue la noche un reto...decirle adiós a la playa…conciliar el sueño después de lo sucedido para todos fue sumamente difícil, Tai pensó tanto en todo lo que había pasado ,pensó en Sora y sus sinceros sentimientos, también pensó en Joe y el esfuerzo que significaba el irse ,necesitaba hablar con Sora y decirle lo mucho que le amaba fue así que sus ojos se cerraron mientras pronunciaba el nombre de sus amada en voz baja , Sora pensaba en que estaba dispuesta a recibir a Tai con los brazos abiertos pero ¿donde quedaban los sentimientos de Joe? Así entre sueños sabia que le esperaban buenos momentos con Tai y sin que se lo dijera presentía la partida de Joe .El superior Joe por su parte había tomado una decisión y a pesar de que le dolía tener que irse se iría de Odaiba si eso le ayudaba a olvidar a Sora. Pero el valor de la amistad recuperada le arrancaba una sonrisa dulce mientras caía dormido.

T.K y Kari a pesar de estar en habitaciones diferentes pensaban exactamente lo mismo al mismo tiempo... "que tanto podre soportar sin esa amistad tan fuerte que teníamos" después de haber lesionado tal relación comprendían que sanar no iba a ser nada sencillo pero ambos estaban dispuestos a intentarlo y volver a ser lo dos chicos de siempre ..O al menos intentarlo sin morir de amor.

El único que concilio sueño rápido fue Izzy , después de obtener lo que quería creyó estar dormido …y efectivamente cayo dormido esperando no fuera solo un sueno por la mañana. Pero la reflexión de la noche se la llevaba Mimi y Matt, una sollozando amargamente por el error que acababa de cometer al aceptar a Izzy en su vida sabiendo que amaba a Matt y Matt lamentándose porque había arrojado a la mujer que amaba a brazos de su amigo...ano se preocupo por el mismo esta vez después de todo no conocía a nadie que hubiera muerto de amor.


	39. regreso a casa

Hola a todos , al fin otro capi , este fic está más cerca del final así que por eso actualizo este, no crean que olvidare los demás , tuve un semestre bastante estresante en la uni por eso mi ausencia tan grande pero Takarylove ataca de nuevo.

**Capítulo 39: regresando a casa**

El sol amaneció resplandeciente y dorado en la mañana en que regresaban a casa , los chicos acomodaron las maletas en la combi y tomaron sus respectivos lugares , a pesar de todas las situaciones vividas se veían un poco más calmados y sin duda en sus corazones algo había cambiado.

Mimi veía el agua del mar con melancolía mientras el vehículo se alejaba de aquel trozo de paraíso. Recargaba su cabeza en el cristal de la ventana, los rayos de sol centelleaban sobre el líquido como millones de estrellitas y lograron arrancarle una sonrisa tierna pero triste, vio de reojo a Izzy quien se encontraba pensativo mirando hacia la nada , la castaña volteó hacia enfrente para ver a Matt que había ocupado el lugar del copiloto , se veía tan serio e inexpresivo que de solo ver su cara Mimi sintió ganas de llorar pero se contuvo .

-¿estás bien?- pregunto el pelirrojo a la chica que de inmediato había notado que algo le había perturbado .

-sí, solo estoy un poco cansada- la chica volvió a recargarse contra el cristal para no ver a Izzy a los ojos.

Izzy al verla tan abatida no quiso molestarla más, sabía a la perfección que tendría que esperar a que ella superara a Matt antes de poder entrar completamente en su vida.

T.K y Kari se habían sentado uno junto al otro; se dirigieron una sonrisa muy tenue pero al fin y al cabo una sonrisa. Habían estado pensando tanto en todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos días y en como sus vidas habían dado un giro inesperado. T.K en el fondo seguía amando a Kari pero le había costado tanto cambiar de ser ese chico tranquilo e indeciso que no pensaba retroceder y decidió que dejaría las cosas justo como estaban, aunque sabía que la amistad entre Kari y él no estaba como antes le bastaba saber que seguían siendo amigos.

Por el contrario la castaña trataba desesperadamente de comprenderlo todo. Se culpaba por haber estado tan ciega respecto a sus sentimientos por su amigo, pero sabía que el rubio había sufrido un cambio y le preocupaba esa indiferencia disfrazada de amistad con la que trataban de ocultar esa amistad rota. Aun así en el camino intercambiaron minutos de conversación sobre algunas cosas absurdas y sin sentido pero que maquillaban a la perfección esas heridas que sabían que existían solo con verse a los ojos.

Tai se encontraba tranquilamente acomodado en el asiento ,cerraba sus ojos de vez en cuando tratando de olvidarse de todo lo demás sin mucho éxito , si bien estaba un poco más tranquilo por haber arreglado un poco las cosas con Joe y con Sora, sabía que eso solo había sido un pequeño paso pero que a esa historia aun le quedaban capítulos por escribir. Volteó a ver a la Pelirroja que venía a su lado, se veía adormilada… realmente debía estar demasiado cansada pensó puesto que estaba así desde que subió al auto, ella inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la mirada del castaño y se le quedó mirando también tratando de encontrar respuestas para después desviar la mirada hacia enfrente donde se encontraba el superior Joe que iba conduciendo muy concentrado.

Lo que nadie sabía era que el joven estudiante de medicina también tenía sus propios conflictos emocionales, que sin duda le atormentaban …pero que reprimía tan bien que era el único que parecía tratar de llevar una conversación normal y les hablaba de repente tratando de sacarles ánimos a todos.

-¿por qué no enciendes la radio eh Joe?-le dijo Tai al fin tratando de participar en ese plan de mejorar el estado de animo de todos.

-me parece una excelente idea-dijo el peliazul quien inmediatamente pulsó el botón de encendido.

"**it's a cruel… cruel summer…now you're gone….you're not the only one**

**it's a cruel cruel summer"**

Sonaba la canción en la radio recordándoles su realidad y Matt que había estado totalmente desconectado del mundo reaccionó solo para decir…

-como detesto esa canción-

El camino de regreso transcurrió entre canciones en la radio, alguno que otro de los chicos que tomó una siesta, paisajes cambiantes , charlas y bromas .Conforme más se acercaban a la ciudad de Odaiba parecía que la fuerte amistad hacía de las suyas y varias sonrisas se pintaron en los rostros de aquellos chicos que al llegar a casa sintieron un gran alivio…no es que no se hubieran divertido en la playa…pero tantas experiencias los habían dejado algo desubicados y encontrando caminos por los cuales donde seguirse equivocando.

Joe se dirigía a casa de su hermano después de haber dejado a todos

"un total desastre Joe…esto a ha sido un total desastre, este paseo no ha salido nada como lo has planeado" pesaba el chico mientras conducía , pero la frustración de Joe era más que pensar en el fracaso de ese viaje …su frustración era por todo lo que había resultado desde su llega llegada a Odaiba … Sora y su amor imposible por ella, La amistad de Tai y todo lo ocurrido ...en el parque de diversiones, en la playa con él, con Sora, Tai y sus amigos todo daba vueltas .

"Más que un bien les he causado un mal y he complicado más las cosas para todos" estaba el chico sumido en sus pensamientos cuando vio venir otro auto que no había visto antes , lo esquivó a penas por suerte y recibió un insulto del conductor , necesitaba un momento solo para recuperarse del pequeño susto por lo que se estacionó un momento al lado de la calle. Sujetaba el volante aunque ya el auto estaba quieto, lo sujetaba con fuerza como si se tratara del propio volante de su vida y miró hacia abajo por largo rato, se quedó silencioso hasta que ya no pudo más y gritó.

-¡no sé que hacer!-gritó el peliazul mientras comenzaba a golpear el volante con sus manos tan fuerte como podía , vino a sus pensamientos todo al mismo tiempo, sus estudios, Sora, Tai, se sentía cobarde si se iba y se sentía miserable si se quedaba no lo pudo evitar lloró amargamente por todo lo que se había reprimido. Como deseaba algo que le dijera que era la decisión más adecuada, lo que fuera…una señal. Respiró hondo varias veces y cuando se sintió un poco mejor echó a andar de nuevo la camioneta para llegar a casa y tirarse sobre la cama y dormir profundamente.

La primera en desafiar la corriente fue Kari .Quien ni siquiera espero llegara la luz del día , no podía conciliar el sueño pensando y repensando las cosas, sabía que necesitaba una oportunidad …una oportunidad la necesitaba aunque también sabía que no la merecía, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a casa del rubio , al llegar frente a la casa no se le ocurrió otra cosa que lanzarle piedrecitas a la ventana, lanzó varias veces y estas se impactaban en el cristal produciendo un sonido que el rubio conoció al instante …se levantó de su cama y al asomarse la vio en el patio de su casa, Kari llevaba puesto solo su bata de dormir y un ligero suéter verde .T.K se llevó las manos a la cabeza esa nocturna visita solo significarían más problemas pensó el rubio , segundos después de dispuso a bajar.

Al verlo salir de la casa una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la castaña. El chico se veía adormilado y no lo culpaba a esas horas de la noche no habría un alma despierta en Odaiba o al menos eso creía la chica.

-Kari, ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-yo…-balbuceó la chica

"genial plan Kari, ahora tenemos su atención pero no sabemos que decir" pensó la castaña.

-Kari, ya es tarde, quisiera dormir, y me parece que no tienes una idea de por qué me despiertas a estas horas , si no te conociera diría que te has vuelto completamente loca-

-no…no estoy loca…bueno si-

-estas asustándome, no eres de las indecisas y menos si esa indecisión es sobre si estas cuerda o no.

-me refiero a que sí, estoy volviéndome completamente loca, pero es por nuestra situación-

-¿nuestra situación?-el rubio rió ...nosotros no tenemos ninguna situación solo somos tu y yo como antes-le contestó el rubio sin llegar a alterarse.

-pues no es así, no termino de comprender exactamente como esta todo…sé que todo se complicó, pero me dices que me quieres y pretendes que me quede tan tranquila…luego cuando te confieso mis sentimientos por ti te retractas de tus sentimientos , luego esa aptitud tuya no me agrada nada, de repente te volviste un completo desconocido y ¿quieres que yo finja contigo a los mejores amigos como si no pasara nada?

-sí, exactamente , ¿ves que si comprendes?-respondió él

-no puedo..T.K no puedo, no dejo de pensar en cómo pueden ser las cosas -

- las cosas son como deben ser, es tarde para nosotros-dijo el rubio

-¿quién lo dice? El nuevo T.K …ese desconocido… ¿he?-

-no importa la clase de berrinche que viniste a hacer …quieres mi amistad la tienes…pero es solo lo que obtendrás..-decía el chico cuando Kari le tomó por el rostro para besarle intensamente a lo que el respondió con la misma intensidad buscando sus labios una y otra vez como si se tratara de una necesidad.

"está siendo impulsiva… ¿qué demonios pasa con el mundo? pensaba el chico mientras le besaba …tenía que ponerle un alto a la chica de lo contrario todo lo que le acababa de decir no tendría nada de sentido y ese beso desataría esa terrible pasión con la que le amaba y que había decidido reprimir.

El rubio la separo de si y puso sus manos en sus hombros

-Kari…esto no está bien…nosotros solo somos amigos, no puedo ofrecer más -

-¡lo sentiste! No puedes decirme que no lo sentiste…si no, no me abrías correspondido-le aseguró ella desesperada y casi a punto de ponerse a llorar.

-será mejor que dejemos las cosas como están-le contestó tranquilamente el rubio acariciándole la mejilla por lo que ella asintió sin comprender totalmente.

-Será mejor que te acompañe a casa-Ella asintió de nuevo sin palabras , el chico le dio un fuerte abrazo,

-será difícil acostumbrarse lo sé , no creas que es sencillo para mí- Kari sintió los labios del chico sobre su frente con actitud paternal y se encaminaron por la calle.

-ha sido un verano algo extraño ¿ no crees?-dijo el rubio para sacar platica mientras caminaban

-si…lo mismo estaba a punto de decirte-

-aunque los días están bastante agradables, me hacen recordar los paseos en bici y días de parque -el rubio colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de la pijama.

-dime…-la castaña se detuvo unos segundo y el rubio se le quedó viendo pensativo

- te molesta salir conmigo mañana- al fin le dijo ella.

-para nada…es una excelente idea-dijo el mientras le sonreía sinceramente por primera vez en días .Kari supo que el verdadero T.K , el que conocía…su mejor amigo le había contestado.

-¿amigos?

-los mejores sobre la faz de la tierra-le dijo el

Una vez que llegaron frente a la casa de la chica se despidieron .Ella le vio alejarse por la calle en la oscuridad de la noche. "mañana será un mejor día" pensó la chica sin ver las nubes que comenzaban a tapizar el cielo.

Efectivamente esa mañana de verano no amaneció soleada en Odaiba …una ligera llovizna salpicaba las calles.

El celular de Mimi timbró varias veces antes de que lo contestara

-buenos días , como amaneciste-

-¿izzy?-

-si soy yo , trate de no despertarte pero ya son las 10 de la mañana creí que estarías despierta

-descuida me duchare y preparare algo de almorzar-

-no, no almuerces precisamente por eso llamaba te invito a almorzar , escuche de una cafetería que abrieron cerca de aquí ¿qué te parece la idea?

-suena bastante bien-

-abrígate –

-¿porque? -

- está lloviendo-

-no te creo nada-la chica se asomó por la ventana-olvídalo si te creo-

-no es tan fuerte solo es una ligera lluvia pasó por ti en un rato márcame cuando estés lista-

El pelirrojo colgó emocionado después de despedirse y hasta dio un bailecillo gracioso de felicidad.

Al otro lado de esa emoción Mimi se disponía a ducharse mientras pensaba

"una relación con Izzy…si me lo hubieran dicho hace un par de meses seguro me reiría pensando que se trata de una broma…realidad extraña y confusa realidad" pensó mientras las gotas de agua toaban su cuerpo.

En el otro extremo la ciudad Sora se encontraba llenando la solicitud para ingreso a un curso de pintura por vacaciones , necesitaba distraerse y le pareció excelente opción inscribirse en esa pintoresca escuela de verano pero cuando vio a Tai en el salón de clases supo que el chico se había inscrito en el mismo curso a propósito o la vida se burlaba de ella con esa coincidencia tan extraña ¿Qué demonios hacia Tai en un curso de pintura al óleo?

**Espero les guste este capi … este fic se acerca al final cada vez más como siempre besos y abrazos a ustedes como siempre les digo que caso tendría escribir ,este fic es de ustedes y para ustedes .los quiero**


	40. artística coincidencia,cita,obray lluvia

es algo corto lo se esperó les guste,fue lo más que alcance a escribir son las 2:30 de la madrugada en verdad es un placer escribir para ustedes besos y abrazos a todos en verdad gracias.

**Capítulo 40: Una artística coincidencia, cita, obra de teatro y gotas de lluvia**

Tenía la cara recargada en una mano y expresión algo aburrida mientras miraba hacia la ventana, las gotas de lluvia que se resbalaban entre las hojas verdes de un árbol… le parecía interesante aquella escena. En verdad aunque no lo pareciera estaba en ese lugar por voluntad propia, no había tenido ninguna motivación externa para haberse inscrito en aquel curso, simplemente había sido un impulso como tantos impulsos que tenía la mayor parte del tiempo...había salido a caminar en la mañana y de regreso ¡!PUF! Había tenido un **I.A.T** o definiéndolo…**IMPULSO ALOCADO TONTO (** le debía ese concepto a Mimi ) al pasar por ese instituto. Pensó lo mismo que Sora…que necesitaba ocuparse y distraerse en algo para dejar de pensar.

Sora se quedó muda cuando entró al pequeño salón de arte .Al ver al castaño sentado en el pupitre sintió que el corazón se le aceleró en un instante…de todas las sorpresas que pudo haberse imaginado de ese curso en ese día lluvioso y gris esa era la más impensable y absurda…"que hacia el ahí…"

El chico no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, ella echo un vistazo a los demás pupitres y mesas de trabajos…no había espacios vacíos salvo el lugar junto a él.

Se encaminó temerosa hacia el asiento y no pudo evitar dejar de respirar solo un segundo , se sentía como esos primeros días de escuela cuando no conoces a nadie y deseas que nadie te mire. Tomó asiento lentamente y suspiró.

-¿jugamos al artista?-al fin se atrevió a decir

El Castaño reconoció la voz al instante, por lo que se sobresaltó al voltear a verla. Era increíble, Sora estaba ahí…sentada a su lado como esos días de escuela comunes.

-que ¿qué haces aquí?-tartamudeó el chico

-sería más apropiado que yo preguntara eso ¿no crees?-

-tomare una clase de pintura al óleo-dijo el tratando de parecer interesante

Ella estaba segura que él no tenía ni una vaga idea de que era el óleo y dudaba que en su vida hubiera tocado un pincel o supiera de Sandro Boticelli o Salvador Dalí ...

Lo primero que llegó a pensar que de alguna manera se había enterado de que se inscribiría a esa clase y por eso estaba allí, de cualquier manera fuera cual fuera la razón de que Tai estuviera ahí le agradaba y por eso le sonrió conmovida.

Ella iba a seguir conversando cuando entró el que parecía ser el maestro, era un sujeto joven y apuesto , llevaba el cabello largo en una ola de caballo y unas gafas tan parecidas a las de Joe…bueno…idénticas para ser exactos que ella se sobresaltó y sintió que definitivamente el destino trataba de volverla loca, el profesor dio un discurso de introducción algo largo y entre preguntas de los alumnos Tai aprovechó .

-shhss shsss Sora…-le habló el chico en voz baja

-¿qué sucede?-

-¿me ayudarás en lo que no entienda?-

Ella se rió

-¿qué es gracioso?-

-es arte…no ay que entenderla no te preocupes –

El pareció desconcertado con la respuesta, el arte era lo más ajeno del mundo para él, pero estar junto a ella valía la pena, sus lindos cabellos rojizos, sus ojos marrones tan cálidos, sus labios preciosos, y esa sonrisa que lo enloquecía…valía la pena .Las primeras dos horas a Tai le parecieron las más aburridas del mundo "en serio estarás dos semanas en este estúpido curso" pensó y al voltear a verla se respondió a sí mismo…"si"

Mientras el superior Joe se encontraba haciendo una llamada, parecía preocupado porque uno de sus amigos de la universidad trataba de convencerlo de continuar sus estudios en Tokio. ¿Qué lo detenía en Odaiba?...la esperanza con la que se aferraba a sus sentimientos por Sora.

-¿es por la chica?-dijo la voz tras la bocina del teléfono

-no es cualquier chica…es la persona más importante para mi…y es mi amiga-contestó Joe.

Después de un rato Izzy llegó , ella le recibió con un abrazo y él le besó .A ella le pareció tan extraña aquella situación que por un momento creyó que seguía dormida y en ese extraño sueño tenía una clase de relación sentimental con Izzy…no era un sueño…

Cuando estuvieron en la cafetería se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo era todo un caballero, sacó la silla para que se sentase, le dijo lo guapa que se veía, y ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Izzy era tan lindo, pidieron un café delicioso y unos omelettes igualmente ricos. Ella trataba de no sentirse incomoda pero era imposible…por el contrario Izzy se encontraba viviendo el sueño más hermoso al tenerla a su lado.

-te llevare a un lugar increíble, la pasaremos muy bien-le dijo el pelirrojo

Ella sonrió lo más emocionada que pudo

-a donde iremos-

-es una sorpresa- dijo abriendo la puerta de su auto para que ella subiera

El chico condujo varios minutos hasta que estuvieron en el ansiado lugar "pista de patinaje en hielo"

-¿no es una ironía?…estamos en pleno verano, está lloviendo ligeramente y nosotros venimos al paraíso invernal-dijo el

-nunca he patinado en hielo-

-yo tampoco…pero que tan difícil puede ser-

-¡Izzy! –gritó ella asustada cuando él tuvo su primera caída –¿estás bien?-

-si no fue nada-dijo el pelirrojo mirándole a los ojos y retirándole algunos cabellos del rostro acariciándole las mejillas.

"Mimi es tan hermosa, tan frágil y bella como una flor delicada …amor…veo en sus ojos amor… pero ¿ tendré una oportunidad?" pensó para después besarla delicadamente en los labios , fue tan cálido ese beso…

T.K llegó a la casa de Kari cerca de las 3 de la tarde, estaba realmente nublado, pero aún no estaba lloviendo, hacia algo de frio, por lo que llevaba un suéter verde y ropa un poco más formal por la ocasión , llevaba además consigo un paraguas por el mal clima. El rubio tocó el timbre varias veces. La señora Kamiya abrió y le recibió muy efusivamente, T.K le parecía tan agradable y dulce, lo invitó a pasar inmediatamente. Kari aún no terminaba de arreglarse por lo que le ofreció un chocolate caliente que no rechazó.

Charló un poco con la madre de Kari y terminó la bebida por lo que agradeció muy amablemente. Momentos después Kari bajó de su habitación, se veía preciosa, llevaba un pantalón muy entallado, botas y un abrigo corto en color morado, T.K no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verle ,era tan bonita. Salieron de casa y tomaron un taxi para llegar al teatro que se encontraba algo alejado, cuando llegaron T.K pudo ver que se trataba de una obra de Shakespeare .. **Como gustéis ** era el nombre de la obra, el rubio la conocía a la perfección.

-¿ la has leído?-

-sí, le contestó el rubio-

-¿y de que trata?- le preguntó ella interesada

-ya lo averiguaras-

Ella sonrió como una chiquilla y él se sintió maravillado de verla así.

-pérdida y recuperación de eso trata…es una excelente comedia-le respondió el rubio

Ambos chicos entraron al lugar, cualquiera que los mirara seguro pensaría que eran pareja, ella se sujetaba de su brazo y él le miraba cariñosamente…justo como solía hacerlo. La castaña se ruborizó varias veces al verle a los ojos, pero trato de no hacérselo notar. Tomaron asiento en sus butacas y el telón se abrió lentamente…la vida es una obra de teatro y nos toca representar diversos papeles.

Matt se encontraba en lo que se podría llamar una crisis existencial. Desde que llegó de la playa se la había pasado encerrado en su cuarto, mostrando escasas señales de vida. Podían escucharse acordes de guitarras seguidos de maldiciones y alguna que otra grosería. Montones de bolas de papel adornaban el piso de su habitación .Trataba inútilmente de escribir y componer pero se había ido…toda la magia se había ido…como se había ido ella. Se asomó por la ventana de su cuarto, afuera algunas gotitas casi invisibles comenzaban a caer.

Ella…había causado tanto descontrol en él, había cambiado tantas cosas , había entrado en su mundo sin preguntar, como un impulso incontrolable, algo indescriptible que dentro de sí solo podía sentir un gran vacío, y le dolía le dolía tanto que en su pecho sentía esa opresión insana que jamás había experimentado ¿tomé la dedición correcta? Se preguntó …y si es así .. ¿Por qué duele tanto?

La vida es una obra de teatro y nos toca representar diversos papeles. Algunos son difíciles, otros fáciles, unos son desgastantes y duelen en el alma ,otros nos traen satisfacciones, otros parecen un error…todos importantes…todos necesarios.


	41. chocolate y galletas

Hola a todos de nuevo, dos de la mañana y sale capitulo recién horneado tengo algo de hambre creo que se ve reflejado en el capi n_n en fin espero les guste ,Mi amado Joe no sale en este capi U_U sufri por eso en fin , quiero dedicar este capítulo a todos los lectores que nos siguen apoyando en verdad les doy las mas sinceras gracias nunca me cansare de agradecerles que me dejen escribir para ustedes.

Y una dedicación especial para Fer de Ecuador con quien he podido conversar y es un amor de persona gracias por tu entusiasmo y a Lauchita de Venezuela que también siempre muestra su apoyo y entusiasmo muchas gracias!

**Capítulo 41: los chocolates y las galletas veces dicen la verdad**

Se sentía tan inútil … la clase de arte le parecían cada vez más una tontería y los estúpidos pinceles parecía jamás se adaptarían a sus manos torpes , después de todo él era un chico de pies ¿Por qué pintar no era más sencillo? ¿Por qué no se parecía al soccer?.

Sora le veía interesada, echaba un vistazo a la pintura del chico de vez en cuando…era un completo desastre, se veía algo adormilado no era costumbre suya despertar temprano .

-el arte no debe estresarte…si no ser algo más liberador-le dijo Sora

-no estoy estresado, que te hace pensar que estoy estresado-

"El cabello aún más revuelto y con rastros de pintura, el mandil empapado de manchas color amarillo, los pinceles caídos que manchaban el piso, la gran mancha sin forma que estaba en su lienzo y esa expresión de no saber qué hacer" pensó la chica mas no se lo dijo, sabía que si se lo mencionaba solo lo haría enojar y lo último que quería era tener otra discusión con su amigo.

-no es eso…solo relájate , toma el pincel así, te cansara menos-dijo la chica acomodándole el pincel en la mano. Tai al sentir la suave piel de su amiga sintió como un escalofrío agradable recorrerle el cuerpo.

-Sora…-

-¿si?-

-gracias-le dijo él muy sinceramente

Pronto la hora de almorzar llegó y como cuando estaban en colegio los dos se sentaron juntos en una de las bancas de aquel instituto.

-mira Tai, te has ensuciado el pantalón de pintura –

-sí –el chico sonrió, la verdad no entiendo nada y creo que soy el artista más malo del mundo pero esto del arte me está gustando. No es mi área lo admito, pero se siente bien intentar algo nuevo en mi vida-

-jamás creí que te interesaras en el arte…-la chica hizo una breve pausa-te molestaría si te pregunto ¿por qué te has inscrito en este curso?-

-no, no es lo que piensas. Te lo juro que verte aquí ha sido una sorpresa –el chico le miró a los ojos y la pelirroja supo que decía la verdad- ha sido una coincidencia solamente, pero debo admitir que es una coincidencia bastante agradable-

-¿en serio piensas eso?-

-Sora …eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido , sin duda sé que mi vida fuera completamente distinta de no haberte conocido-

A la pelirroja se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas , Tai no solía ser tan emotivo con las palabras y la chica sentía que a veces hablar con Tai era hablar con un chico inmaduro que pensaba que ella era como un chico pero esta vez fue diferente , esta vez hablaba con el verdadero Tai. Por un segundo se fueron aproximando sus labios hasta quedar muy cerca, ella podía sentir la respiración cálida del chico sobre su rostro se miraban deseosos de que ocurriera…un beso…un beso más en ese largo historial que tenían. Pero las gotas de lluvia volvieron justo en el momento oportuno de manera que se separaron casi al instante que las pequeñas chispas frías tocaron sus sentía que tal vez estaba presionando mucho a la chica y Sora se sentía tan confundida por que no podía evitar pensar en Tai sin pensar en Joe.

Kari salió maravillada después de la función de teatro…la había atrapado, la obra de Shakespeare la había cautivado al grado de que sus ojos brillaban intensamente…y aquel mensaje tan profundo acerca de los disfraces que en ocasiones utilizamos no para escondernos si no para esconder sentimientos.

-¿te ha gustado?-

-muchísimo-le contestó ella emocionada

La chica lo tomaba de la mano y el sentía ese calor en el pecho que siempre había sentido cuando le tomaba de la mano, pero sabía que esos pequeños detalles no estaban bien en esa idea de ser solo amigos que trataban de acordar. Aun así no le dijo nada no quería arruinar aquel momento.

Una llovizna ligera les sorprendió mientras caminaban por la calle, el rubio abrió su paraguas y así los dos caminaron muy juntitos, hasta que les llamó la atención un local que tenía arboles decorados con luces enfrente y aspecto de café antiguo. "dilo con un chocolate" decía el letrero del local.

-jamás lo había visto-

-sí, yo tampoco, supongo es nuevo- dijo ella

-¿quieres entrar?-

-no veo por qué no-se animó a agregar sonriente la castaña

Afuera llovía , y hacia frio ,así que parecía una excelente idea .El rubio cerró el paraguas y empujaron la puerta de cristal decorada con calcomanías de teteras , dulces y pastelitos, por lo que una campanilla repiqueteó

El local era una verdadera maravilla había mesitas de té, con manteles muy decorados y bordados, con centros de mesa con muchas flores y varios estantes de cristal con cientos de pastelitos, chocolates y dulces. Había en el aire un aroma como a galletas y dentro era sumamente tibio.

Les sonrió muy amablemente un joven alto de cabellos oscuros que salió de una puerta al fondo, llevaba puesto un mandil y un gorro de chef.

-veo que sigue lluvia, no les había visto nunca por aquí ¿cierto?-

-sí, nos dio curiosidad el lugar-dijo T.K

-permitan les ofrezco un poco de chocolate aún sigue caliente cortesía de la casa por venir a visitar- dijo el chico sirviéndoles en dos tasitas muy simpáticas que hasta parecían de juguete.

- el lugar es muy bonito, ¿tienen tiempo ya que abrieron?-preguntó Kari

-no van a creerlo pero hoy es el primer día, ha sido mal día para comenzar jamás creí que fuera a llover el día de la inauguración, así que como verán no ha salido del todo bien-dijo el chico sonriendo con optimismo.

-todo será mejor mañana, es un lugar bastante agradable, es pequeño pero es cómodo se siente como estar en casa-dijo T.K

-y el chocolate es muy muy rico- agregó la castaña

-muchas gracias son muy amables , son una linda pareja-les dijo el chico quien se dirigió a dejar la tetera en su lugar.

Los dos chicos se ruborizaron y Kari iba a negar que fueran pareja pero el rubio solo le sonrió y le hizo una seña de que callara.

Una vez terminado el chocolate el chico les dio un recorrido por el local y les contó la historia de cómo había surgido la idea, los diferentes postres y de que estaban hechos , por lo que los chicos estaban realmente interesados, compraron galletas para sus amigos, chocolates y una tarta que se veía realmente deliciosa.

-¿por qué se llama "dilo con chocolate"?- preguntó curiosa Kari

-es una historia bastante larga y curiosa pero la resumiré en esto…a veces no encontramos las palabras correctas , o las situaciones indicadas y la mejor forma de decirlo es con chocolate –sonrió el joven .

-no entiendo del todo el mensaje-dijo T.K

-esa es la idea-agregó el joven

T.K y Kari quedaron algo desconcertados pero la visita al lugar había sido toda una experiencia achocolatada así que salieron del local después de despedirse. Cruzaron la calle bajo la lluvia para tomar un taxi del otro lado.

-es un chico extraño-

-si lo sé, pero es agradable, espero tenga éxito con su negocio-agregó T.K

Pasados unos momentos vieron que se apagaron las luces del local y le vieron salir y cerrar la puerta , les saludó desde el otro lado de la calle y ellos respondieron de igual forma. Luego le vieron correr bajo la lluvia y llegó hasta donde ellos se encontraban .

-casi lo olvidaba-les dijo mientras les entregaba una bolsita decorada- les mostré todo de mi tienda menos mi chocolate más famoso-

-¿famoso?-dijeron el rubio y la castaña al mismo tiempo

-¿les gustan las galletas de la fortuna?...pues yo hago chocolates de la fortuna –les dijo el joven quien abrió su paraguas y se fue caminado por la calle.

-gra..gracias-le grito T.K-

-volveremos pronto – agregó Kari.

El joven volteó y sonrió - no importa que sea…díganlo con chocolate- fue lo último que les dijo

Ambos chicos se quedaron ahí bajo la lluvia que ya era más ligera, T.K sostenía su paraguas Kari abrió la bolsa.

-parece un chocolate común-dijo el rubio

Kari partió en dos el chocolate y vio que efectivamente como las galletas de la fortuna, traía un papelito.

-¿qué dice?-se apresuró a preguntar T.K

-"nunca olvides que las amistades traen momentos dulces a tu vida"-dijo Kari

T.K sonrió dándole un abrazo…no se sabía a ciencia cierta que iba a pasar… Kari lloraba silenciosamente….tal vez el amor lo había perdido pero la amistad permanecía…

Besar a Izzy se convertía cada vez más en una tarea sencilla, ¿Cómo no amarlo?, era apuesto , inteligente, comprensivo, dispuesto a dar todo por ella… era esa clase de chicos que uno podría confundir con un príncipe pensó la castaña mientras tomaba una malteada y lo veía patinar desde lejos, hacía rato que se había cansado y le veía desde afuera de la pista, él le sonreía constantemente ;podía ver esa ilusión en sus ojos …Izzy era inmensamente feliz…Pero ¿Qué tan feliz era ella?...Mucho muy infeliz, porque ahora debía mantener una mentira…una mentira que hacia feliz a otra persona.

-¿quieres volver a la pista?-dijo el pelirrojo una vez que se acercó a la orilla

-en realidad preferiría no hacerlo-

-te has aburrido-

-no , no es eso, ha sido una cita maravillosa –el chico le besó antes de que ella dijera algo más ella no pudo resistirse y siguió besándole eran tan dulces aquellos besos …pero no podía más que pensar en alguien más mientras besaba a Izzy. Se sentía culpable por ello por lo que inmediatamente dejo de besarle.

-quisiera ir a casa-dijo ella triste

-¿es por algo que hice o dije?

-Izzy jamás podría enojarme contigo, tu eres maravilloso-se apresuró a decir ella y cambio la expresión e su rostro a una más feliz-sabes me encantaría pasar a comprar harina para pastel , hace mucho que no te cocino nada y mañana podría hornear algo para ti sabes lo mucho que me gusta.

Hacía un calor intenso en la cocina de los Ishida, Matt se veía sumamente acalorado, llevaba puesto un mandil .Tenía horneando toda la tarde y sin darse cuenta la noche ya le había alcanzado , había muchísimos trastos sucios , harina por doquier , y montones y montones de galletas, pastelitos y masa por diferentes lugares de la cocina , se encontraba sacando justo otra bandeja de galletas del horno , la colocó en la mesa con sumo cuidado y se quitó los guantes de hornear. Para tirarse en una silla.

Volteó a su alrededor …"pero qué demonios estoy haciendo" pensó .sin darse cuenta acababa de desarrollar un comportamiento compulsivo por hornear cosas para llenar ese vacío causado por la pérdida. Luego de darse cuenta de su comportamiento tan extraño y de su nuevo mágico pasatiempo se levantó y sacó una cerveza del refrigerador, la abrió y se sentó en el suelo a beber de la botella.

Para cuando T.K regresó a casa , Matt estaba tirado en el suelo con unas cuantas botellas vacías ,dormía o al menos eso parecía. Al verlo en el piso de la cocina T.K se alarmó y corrió junto a él.

-Matt! Matt! ¿Qué ha pasado? Lo sacudió un par de veces antes de que reaccionara.

-¿que no vezzzz? Solo … Hornee unas pocas ga…ga..lletitas- dijo Matt trabajosamente

-¿pocas? Matt tienes tantas galletas que las niñas exploradoras sentirían celos-

-las niñas exploradoras… pueden irse al infierno, no tocaran mis galletas-le contestó Matt muy enojado.

T.K realmente se preocupó por su hermano, sabía que no estaba bien , que estaba muy distante desde el día que regresaron de la playa ,desde que Izzy y Mimi eran novios, desde que había sacrificado sus sentimientos y se mentía con la idea de que ya no la amaba.

-anda deja llevarte a tu cuarto, tienes surte que Papá este de viaje –

-no…tu no me regañes…soy mayor, soy mayor que tú , no me regañes-

-no te estoy regañando solo quiero ayudar-

T.K le ayudó a ponerse de pie, lo encaminó y llegaron a las escaleras por donde fue trabajosamente difícil subirlo. Después de forcejeos y estirones logró arrastrarlo hasta la habitación y lo arrojó a la cama.

-enano…no sientas lástima por mí-le dijo Matt

-Matt…déjame decirte que lo de la cerveza no me sorprende… te he visto ebrio cientos de veces, he incluso limpiado tu vómito en un sinfín de ocasiones ,pero hoy al verte ahí tirado con un mandil puesto y con un ejército de galletas y pastelitos recién horneados…sentí miedo.

Matt sonrió un poco al escuchar eso

-si…a mí también me dio miedo –dijo por ultimo antes de quedarse dormido aun con el mandil puesto, lleno de harina en los cabellos, y con un aliento alcohólico que su hermano trato de ignorar para no vomitar.

**En la vida tenemos siempre que hacer elecciones, unas son sencillas y da igual si nos tardamos en elegir que comer o que vestir, ya que es solo darle importancia a cosas tan cotidianas. Pero otras son tan complicadas que hay varias opciones…algunas personas preferimos no tomarlas y ocupar nuestro tiempo en otras actividades que las hagan desaparecer, otros solo posponemos y retardamos su efecto, otros escapamos por un tiempo esperando cuando regresemos no estén , algunas otras fingen haber tomado una postura ,algunas más se engañan con falsas soluciones. Pero otros más preferimos hornear galletas y comer chocolates…al fin de cuentas ****… los chocolates y las galletas veces dicen la verdad**


	42. situaciones

**Capítulo 42: Situaciones **

Es curioso pensar que a veces las cosas se tornan de un color que jamás pensamos adquirirán .Vivimos en un mundo donde el cambio es tan natural que debemos aprender a adaptarnos; pero hay personas que por más que lo intenten no tienen esa capacidad de adaptación…bueno a lo que realmente me refiero es a que existimos personas a las que nos es imposible cambiar sin sufrir…

Tai y Sora, eran los únicos que estaba en clase durante vacaciones pero se habían divertido muchísimo una vez que tomaron el ritmo de la clase .Tai progreso bastante…bueno al menos así lo consideró Sora; había pasado de pintar manchas a pintar manchas con mas forma…bueno forma de manchas más grandes así lo definió Sora en una de sus tantas conversaciones durante aquel verano.

-Mira Sora -dijo el castaño arrojándole un balón de soccer que la chica sujetó en el aire

-pero… ¿de dónde has sacado esto?-

-lo he traído de casa, considere que podríamos tener un pequeño encuentro a la hora del almuerzo, los chicos de la clase han dicho que les parece excelente idea-

-¿sabes hace cuanto no juego soccer?...-

-aproximadamente más de tres años, lo dejaste por ese aburrido juego de falditas y pelotas amarillas…o ¿o son verdes?-le dijo el chico

-tenis-

-como sea…es hora que retomes el camino del buen deporte…el soccer-

-si no más recuerdo ha llovido un poco ayer también, el suelo debe estar lleno de barro-

- ¿qué importa eso? ,…no me digas que no jugaras solo por miedo a ensuciarte-

-está bien… solo será un poco , en cuanto me aburra me retirare-

-eso me basta – le dijo el cerrándole un ojo muy pícaramente, le emocionaba jugar con ella como cuando eran más chicos.

Cuando menos lo esperó Sora se encontraba en un excitante juego de soccer con sus compañeros de la clase de arte, cubiertos de barro asta en el cabello, los chicos y chicas sonreían como si fueran unos críos de primaria. Ella sentía el corazón palpitarle tan aceleradamente que sentía se le saldría del pecho…no recordaba cuando Tai le había hecho emocionarse de tal manera, pero podía sentir ese fulgor al correr junto a él.

-creí que te aburrirías-le dijo el acercándose con el balón

-nunca me dejaría ganar por ti Kamiya-dijo ella quitándole el balón de las piernas , la chica seguía siendo ágil debía reconocerlo Tai pues en menos de lo que pensó se encontraba lejos de él y clavó un gol como toda una profesional.

-Más de tres años sin jugar….no has perdido el toque Sora… –dijo el chico suspirando…debía recuperarla, ella era la mujer de su vida, cualquier otro resultado en el que ella no estuviera en su vida lo aria infeliz para siempre.

El profesor de la clase estaba tan emocionado viendo el partido que les tomó cientos de fotografías mientras jugaban.

-esto es a lo que llamo arte –dijo al terminar el partido y verlos cubiertos de manchas de barro. Fue tan amable ese día que los dejó salir después de ese partido.

-¿te acompaño a casa?- le dijo el chico

-me agradaría mucho-

Tai y la pelirroja caminaban lentamente esa ocasión, la emoción del partido, esas miradas que intercambiaban le ocasionaban mariposas en el estómago a la chica, se sonreían emocionados.

-Sora…-

-que sucede preguntó ella y al verle a los ojos supo que Tai lo diría

- te quiero-

La chica se puso nerviosa al escuchar esas palabras, de repente se le fue la voz y sintió sus pies se hacían débiles…cayó de rodillas y el chico inmediatamente se arrodillo junto a ella…no quería que ella huyera de sus sentimientos ni una vez más. Se aventuró a ser atrevido…acarició las mejillas de la chica delicadamente y rosó su nariz con la de ella tiernamente.

-¿me quieres?-le dijo el tan débilmente que pareció más bien un susurro secreto

Ella le miró fijamente… ¿Por qué la ponía en aquella situación tan difícil? Tai vio los ojos de la chica que intentaban gritarle desesperadamente que lo amaba pero fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

-no termino de entender lo que sientes tu por mi…pero...se bien lo que yo siento por ti-le dijo el besándola tiernamente…ella sintió aquel beso tan cálido, tan sincero…que por un momento todo fue sublime, por un segundo olvido todo cuanto pasaba …todo cuanto existía y sintió ese sentimiento …acarició ese amor...

El camino a casa fue silencioso, una vez que Tai se despidió de ella y cerró la puerta se sintió aliviada ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le volvía a recordar que la amaba? .Antes de darse un baño llamó a casa de Joe necesitaba urgentemente verle y aclarar lo que sentía por él, solo necesitaba verle una vez más a los ojos y abrazarle…abrazar a la persona que más admiraba y a la que le tenía confianza.

La contestadora de nuevo le respondió y ella colgó sin dejar mensaje alguno

-¿dónde estarás superior Joe? Se preguntó…de no ser por los sentimientos hacia el superior Joe ella seguro hubiera corrido a contarle lo de Tai…

Joe siempre fue su más grande apoyo, conocía todos sus problemas, preocupaciones…le confesaba todo y lo más importante no le podía mentir.

El joven Joe había salido de la ciudad unos cuantos días, se había ido sin avisarle a nadie solo a Izzy y eso pidiéndole de favor no revelar donde estaba al menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Tal vez él nunca lo sospechó pero su ausencia era notoria y sus amigos le echaban de menos .Sora había intentado comunicarse con el pero su móvil estaba apagado. A la pelirroja realmente esto le había preocupado, más por aquella situación de confusión que vivía respecto a sus sentimientos por él. Amaba a Tai lo sabía a la perfección pero sus sentimientos por Joe eran tan extraños que no podía definirlos y tampoco podía descartarlos.

Durante estas semanas T.K y Kari salían juntos de paseo, al cine ,a caminar, se reunían en sus casas …justo como lo hacían antes de que pasaran esa serie de acontecimientos que ese los habían llevado a pelear y revelar sus sentimientos, tardes de película, platicas de temas tan variados como siempre.. Volvían a ser esos amigos inseparables que eran y a pesar de que en ocasiones se quedaban viendo fijamente con deseos de cosas que eran por el momento imposibles terminaban solo sonriéndose de manera cariñosa con esa mirada nostálgica de lo que pudo haber sido.

Esa tarde había decidido dar un paseo en bicicleta por las afueras de la ciudad, un pequeño picnic a las orillas de un riachuelo al que Kari solía ir cuando era pequeño junto con su hermano y sus padres.

-¿porque el cielo es azul?-pregunto Kari mientras veía hacia arriba

Y luego la explicación por parte del rubio que como si fuera el maestro más paciente del mundo le miraba, le sonreía y transformaba toda esa física con sus rayos de sol, prismas, colores, partículas de aire en algo tan poético que provocaba en Kari ese palpitar que tanto le gustaba daba las gracias y con una ancha sonrisa le miraba a los ojos.

-si la idea del cielo la plasmara un artista su pincel seria la luz, y su lienzo las nubes y el polvo de la atmósfera-terminó de decir el rubio mientras le sonreía.

-¿tienes respuesta para todo…todo el tiempo?-respondió la castaña

-no…- dijo el chico "la respuesta que más me interesa no la conozco" pensó para sí viéndola a los ojos

La tarde ya caía silenciosamente mientras los rayos del sol de un intenso dorado bañaban las aguas del riachuelo dando destellos maravillosos, ambos chicos miraban encantados aquel sublime espectáculo de luces y agua.

Kari miró al rubio de reojo, se preguntó si más a delante tendría un nuevo comienzo…si cabía esa posibilidad en la mente del chico…como deseaba saber qué es lo que pensaba su amigo en esos momentos…

Suspiró, por lo que el joven le volteó a ver con una ancha sonrisa

-¿pasa algo?-Le preguntó

-nada...todo esto es muy bonito-

y como por arte de magia la respuesta a Kari llegó…el sujetó su mano tímidamente y ella sintió como sus dedos se entrelazaron…como le encantaba aquella sensación…

Se miraron fijamente y sus labios se rozaron en ese precioso instante, un beso …aunque pareciera tan insignificante , los labios de la castaña buscaron los del rubio una y otra vez , y el rubio la apretaba fuerte contra su pecho, ¿era así? ¿ Así era como terminaba todo? Toda esa historia de ser solo amigos terminaría así de simple ¿ con un beso?...eso pensaba el rubio pero pronto todos esos pensamientos fueron extinguidos por su regreso a la realidad.

-yo…lo siento-se disculpó el rubio una vez que se apararon

-¿por qué te disculpas?-

-esto no debía pasar-

-¿cómo estas tan seguro? ¿Acaso lo sabes todo… todo el tiempo? ¿cómo puedes asegurar una cosa así?-dijo ella.

-no , no estas entendiendo-

- regresemos a casa por favor- dijo ella con tono de tristeza

Aquel paseo no había terminado como lo había planeado, de pronto se encontraban camino a casa en sus bicicletas, con el atardecer a su espalda bañándolos de ese color amarillento rojizo, T.K con mirada pensativa y una Kari silenciosa que llevaba los ojos llorosos, pero que no pensaba llorar al menos mientras él , la estuviera observando.

-Kari…por favor no te molestes conmigo, no arruinemos esto-se atrevió a decir el rubio justo cuando habían llegado a casa de la castaña mientras esta se bajaba de su bicicleta .

-sabes…- decía la chica mientras volteo a verlo a los ojos-no estoy molesta, solo que todo esto me está matando T.K , no te entiendo ,eres la persona de la que creí saber todo, la que creí conocer más y sinceramente no te comprendo, ¿quieres volverme loca? …No puedes decirme que me amas, luego odiarme, luego decirme que ya no somos amigos, luego fingir ser mi amigo…y luego no podemos besarnos y decir que no pasa nada-

T.K no solía ser una persona que reclamara nada pero en la posición en que aquellas palabras lo ponían se vio obligado a defenderse.

-bien…pues si vas a ponerte en ese plan…no puedes decirme que amas a mi hermano ,luego decirme que me amas, luego enojarte , ya no ser amigos, volver a ser amigos y esperar que un beso signifique más que solo eso- le respondió el rubio.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas al instante ante el reclamo, ¿por qué le recordaba su error una vez más?.

Al ver la reacción de la chica, el rubio se sintió el peor de los cretinos…si algo no soportaba era verla llorar por lo que corrió a abrazarle.

-Kari discúlpame por favor-

-yo …me he equivocado antes lo sabes, lo sé también yo… pero es que no puedo vivir de esta manera contigo y a la vez sin ti T.K …yo te amo y no puedo evitarlo, quisiera que no fuera así ¿me entiendes? , quisiera que fuera más sencillo poder ser solo amigos pero en mi corazón seguirá existiendo esa posibilidad-

El chico la abrazaba fuerte y no pudo evitar que se le quebrara la voz

-no llores por favor-

-pero supongo…tendré que aprender a vivir así…- dijo ella

El rubio sintió la necesidad de gritarle " ! no es así!, olvidemos todo… ¡hay que intentarlo!" pero misteriosamente sintió miedo, sintió miedo de lo que significaría, ahora que había peleado con Kari se deba cuenta de que eso podía hacerse constante en su relación ,y que definitivamente su amistad había cambiado.

-supongo quieres descansar – agregó el cambiando el tema, no quería hablar de nada referente a sus sentimientos en ese momento, se sentía torpe con las palabras especialmente en esos instantes, y sentía que si decía algo mas solo terminaría por hundirse más y solo la lastimaría.

-sería una buena idea- la chica le besó la mejilla le miró un poco más serena y le sonrió débilmente para dirigirse a la puerta de su casa, sin embargo no pudo evitar voltear y él le sonrió de igual manera. El rubio la vio alejarse y se sintió tan estúpido de ser incapaz de decirle cuanto le amaba.

Al llegar a su casa, T.K abrió la puerta y sin saludar a Matt subió pesadamente las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación, Matt que en esos momentos le vio subir desde la sala subió inmediatamente por que presintió que algo no estaba bien con su hermano, y a pesar de que sabía que era malo para muchas cosas…unas de las pocas cosas que sabía hacer bien era ser un hermano mayor.

-enano... ¿está todo bien?-

-te parece que este todo bien- le contestó T.K quien se cubría la cabeza con su cobija como cuando era niño.

-lo siento...Pregunta estándar- dijo el mayor de los hermanos riendo tontamente por lo que su hermano también rió un poco.

Matt se sentó en la orilla de la cama miró a su hermano y vio en sus ojos tristeza, le partía el alma ver a su hermano triste porque desde que tenía memoria T.K siempre le regalaba alegría a su vida, fue un niño muy alegre y ahora era un joven Matt acudía a él cada vez que sentía miedo, cuando no sabía qué hacer, cuando más le necesitaba y siempre estaba ahí…era su hermano, su pequeño hermano.

-bien… ¿qué fue lo que paso esta vez?

Así T.K le expuso su situación a Matt quien escuchaba atentamente cada una de las palabras de su hermano.

-Todo esto me resulta tan doloroso, me resulta imposible demostrarle lo que siento…he perdido la esencia de sí mismo en mi búsqueda de mi nuevo yo…he perdido…he perdido -hermano….

-no seas un tonto como yo, para ti aún es tiempo, si te has equivocado con Kari lo único que necesitas hacer es admitir que te has equivocado y si en verdad le amas y ella te ama no veo la razón de no estar juntos.

-hermano tengo miedo...tengo miedo como jamás he tenido, y si no funciona nada entre Kari y yo.-

-enano… Posiblemente los peores errores de nuestra vida, son los que no cometemos-le contestó Matt

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de T.K

-pero hagas lo que hagas no le digas que no la amas porque uno de tus amigos…uno pelirrojo se acercara a ella y te robara su amor y no podrás hacer nada absolutamente nada para recuperarla una vez que la dejaste ir- terminó de decir Matt y comprendió que se había proyectado totalmente

-Matt…-

-no me digas nada… mejor corre y ve arregla las cosas de una buena vez- dijo Matt saliendo de la habitación.

Matt bajó a prepararse un té a la cocina, vio salir a T.K apresuradamente por la puerta y cuando subió a su cuarto vio una nota que su hermano le dejo en la puerta.

"Matt cometiste el error de amarla, pero no cometas el error de olvidarla" leyó.

Joe Kido caminaba pensativo por unas de las calles de la ciudad Tokio con un paraguas negro por la ligera llovizna veraniega, se le veía arreglado .Regresaba ya de una entrevista con tutores de la universidad a la que asistía. Él era sin duda un estudiante excepcional, siempre se esforzaba para dar el máximo aunque en ocasiones eso significara sacrificarse, tenía buenas notas y sin duda al verle podías asegurar que sería un buen médico, es por eso que los tutores se preocupaban a menudo de su situación, por eso lo habían contactado …no querían perderle, su universidad no quería perderle.

Pero habían sido pacientes, cuando Joe salió de vacaciones había ido a la dirección y había hablado con maestros…tal vez no regresara a esa universidad, tal vez se iría a estudiar a la universidad de Odaiba o a alguna otra cercana a su familia y a sus amigos….!como les extrañaba!. Por eso los había visitado, por eso había regresado…pero este ya era el ultimátum le habían pedido que decidiera y querían una respuesta definitiva .

Una vez que hubiera decidido no volver, no podría regresar y Joe debía tomar una decisión en pocas semanas más…volver a su universidad en Tokio o mudarse a otra universidad .Era su futuro el que estaba en juego y era su felicidad la que se interponía con un futuro brillante y de éxito.

Caminó hasta que llego a un parque, estuvo largo tiempo en la orilla dela fuente viendo las gotitas de agua caer , luego una idea llegó a su mente "puras niñerías" pensó al tocar una moneda en el bolsillo. La miró largo rato como si ese trozo de metal fuera a darle las respuestas y luego la arrojó a la fuente pidiendo con fe ese deseo suyo…y se encaminó con intenciones de regresar a Odaiba.

Mimi Tachikawa lloraba en su habitación, las lágrimas le escurrían por el rostro y aun que trataba de contenerlas le fue imposible hacerlo. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil ser feliz al lado de Izzy? Era un chico simplemente maravilloso .Estas dos semanas habían pasado volando y su tiempo al lado de Izzy era el sueño de cualquier chica, atento, atractivo, listo, el pelirrojo era en si una maravilla de chico… ¿Por qué ella no podía olvidar a Matt? No le había visto desde que llegaron del viaje en la playa y aunque tratara de no sentirlo…ver a Matt se le hacía cada vez más una necesidad…le alucinaba desesperadamente… ¿Por qué él no le buscaba? ¿En realidad había dejado ya de amarla? Se preguntó ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas con las manos. Izzy no tardaría en llegar y no quería que la viera en aquellas condiciones.

Tratando de verse lo más linda posible mientras bajaba las escaleras para abrir la puerta, ahí estaba él…con su amplia sonrisa y una rosa, le besó y abrazó con todo el amor que podía entregarle. Ella lo invitó a pasar, tomaron asiento en el sillón de la sala e intempestivamente ella le abrazó e Izzy escuchó aquellas palabras que sabía algún día iba a escuchar…

-necesitamos hablar-

Cuan duras e hirientes pueden ser algunas palabras en el momento impreciso, en el instante inadecuado y dichas por los labios de las personas que más amamos, cuán difícil y sinuosos es el camino del perdón y sobre todo cuán doloroso es aprender a amar con legítima intensidad.

_Aquí se termina este capítulo no saben el gusto que me da poder volver a traerles un capítulo más de esta su historia , espero les gustara y mil gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por leer y por a seguir animándome a escribir con sus comentarios muy alentadores los quiero mucho = )_


	43. final parte 1

Después de una larga ausencia…solo les pido no me peguen . sucedieron muchas muchas cosas, pero lo importante es que ya estoy de vuelta , aquí traigo el tan esperado final , bueno la mitad por que quedo extremadamente largo no sé que paso pero se alargó bueno sin mas ni mas …aquí vamos.

**Capitulo 43…Final parte 1 **

Por ahí escuche una vez que grandes cambios preceden al caos...y pensé ¿Y que hay de los pequeños cambios? … Esos detalles que a veces parecen insignificantes y terminan por ser el efecto mariposa de tu vida. Imagino que han escuchado hablar del efecto mariposa… no recuerdo con exactitud el proverbio; pero dice mas o menos ... "Si una mariposa agita sus alas estando en cierto lugar puede crear un huracán en otra parte del mundo" .Y reí pensando lo que seria realmente difícil, es encontrar a la mariposa en cuestión, y hacerle pagar por los daños causados. Si lo pensamos de esta manera cada decisión equivaldría al batir de unas alas de mariposa y la pregunta es ¿donde caerá nuestro próximo huracán?

T.K salió apresuradamente de la casa corrió por la calle hasta llegar a la casa de Kari, la tarde ya estaba algo avanzada y hacia un poco de frio, ni siquiera sabia por donde debería empezar, ¿por una disculpa? , ¿Besarla? y por fin ser fiel a lo que sentía….No lo sabía pero lo que si sabía era que tenia una terrible necesidad por verla sonreír. Una vez que estuvo en la casa de los Kamiya se apresuró a tocar la puerta, aun jadeaba por la intensa carrera que había jugado desde casa, pero no importaba si era por verle a ella claro que valía la pena la falta de oxígeno. Un Tai de cabellos alborotados y algo adormilado abrió la puerta.

-quisiera hablar con Kari por favor-imploró el rubio

-no-

Supongo que debió parecer molesto por que trató de cerrarle la puerta en la cara al rubio pero este la detuvo con la mano.

-es de extrema urgencia-agregó el chico desesperado.

-he dicho que no, ella regreso muy triste de su pequeño paseo ciclista, no sé que demonios pasó entre ustedes pero no dejare que se exponga a salir perjudicada una vez mas, ¿Qué demonios les esta pasando? No pueden volver a ser como cuando tenían siete años?-dijo un poco molesto el castaño.

-no, no podemos volver a ser como a los siete años…ya crecimos- dijo T.K quien solo empujó la puerta y luego al castaño con toda la fuerza del mundo por lo que lo derribó al piso, hasta el propio Tai se sorprendió de aquel impulso tan alocado y la fuerza generada por el adolescente que desapareció de su vista tan rápido como pudo gritando el nombre de su hermana.

Tai aun en el suelo tardó en reaccionar y levantarse…

-definitivamente ya no tiene siete años- dijo para si

-¿que sucede?- respondió Kari cuando T.K logró localizarla en el jardín

El chico simplemente la envolvió en sus brazos y le abrazó con fuerza cerrando sus ojos, ella sintió aquello tan sincero que también le abrazó de la misma manera.

-no quiero perderte, me da miedo, …me da terror perderte-dijo el

-te digo un secreto…todos tenemos miedos-dijo ella mirándole a los ojos mientras le seguía abrazando , los dos chicos se sonrieron, a veces era tan fácil arreglar todo entre ellos, que las palabras salían sobrando.

Kari le llevó tomándolo de la mano por el jardín e invitándolo a hacer lo mismo le soltó y tomó asiento en el césped, la chica llevaba unos vaqueros y un suéter ligero de tono salmón, ella le invito a recostarse a su lado con una sonrisa tímida, el rubio sintió una chispa en su corazón de nuevo y tomando aquella invitación como una oportunidad de recuperarle accedió. Se sentó primero y como dudando un segundo se recostó al lado de la castaña para poder contemplar las estrellas con su eterno resplandor.

-es de mis cosas favoritas-se apresuró a decir ella.

- ¿acostarte sobre el césped?-

-no,…recostarme sobre el césped , al lado de mi mejor amigo y viendo las estrellas-agregó ella muy orgullosa.

Una estrella fugaz se desprendió en ese momento de entre las tintineantes luces del cielo, se dibujó como un lazo de luz que duro solo unos instantes.

-¡la haz visto! …¡la haz visto! , Ha sido hermosa-exclamó la chica emocionada y con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro cuando volteó a ver a su amigo.

-por supuesto que la he visto, como no ver una de esas- le sonrió él al ver esa expresión tan dulce de su amada amiga.

-me pregunto en promedio ¿cuantas estrellas fugaces puede ver un ser humano en su vida?-preguntó ella.

-desconozco si hay un numero que responda a tu pregunta…pero hay en promedio una cada 30 segundos en algún lugar de la Tierra. Lo que pasa es que la probabilidad de verlas es pequeña si no nos fijamos ¿que piensas acerca de eso?-dijo el rubio.

-pienso que somos muy afortunados-le sonrió ella

Ambos se tomaron de la mano al mismo tiempo, entrelazaron sus dedos mientras miraban la atmosfera celestial…en verdad eran muy afortunados, aquella maravilla era un manto estelar que los cubría. Así pasaron largo rato tirados en el jardín.

Tai que observaba por la ventana de la cocina sonrió dulcemente …"No, ninguno de los dos tiene siete años "…pensó dándole un sorbo a una taza de té que se había preparado

Preparado…todo en la pequeña mesa de centro estaba preparado, las tazas de porcelana elegidas con premeditación, aquellas manos delicadas levantaron la tetera que le sirvió su taza. Un trozo de pastel horneado para él. Pero al verle a los ojos lo supo…ni siquiera tuvo ella que decir nada, su corazón lo presentía, de alguna manera lo esperaba.

-¿de que querías hablar?-preguntó el pelirrojo solo por no dejar ver que se adelantaba a todo lo que ella estuviera por decirle. La chica ni siquiera era capaz de poder pronunciar palabra alguna, la tetera en sus manos tembló mientras servía su propia taza de té. El joven le vio preocupado, aquella tristeza en el rostro de su bella novia le partió el alma, sus ojos enormes y de tono miel cálidos se nublaron con rapidez y unas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la chica cuyos labios se abrieron trabajosamente.

- Izzy no quiero lastimarte más -

-supongo que, así era como debía terminar esto-dijo el chico dando un sorbo a su taza para disimular ese tono de profunda amargura que el té no logró esconder y que hizo que la castaña se sintiera como la peor de las personas.

-no, Izzy, no digas eso por favor, la culpa ha sido toda mía, nunca debí acceder…esto solo te ha traído dolor y sufrimiento, nunca debí dejar que esto sucediera si sabia que solo nos traería dolor a los dos-

-la que no debe decir esas cosas eres tu, esto es sumamente doloroso, no lo voy a negar Mimi pero estos días junto a ti ha sido lo mas maravilloso de mi vida, tus besos, tu sonrisa…fue hermoso poder acariciar la felicidad a tu lado aun que sea un instante… pero el perfume del alma son los recuerdos-dijo el chico mientras le miró a los ojos con toda la bondad de su corazón.

Él se incorporó de su asiento, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios con dulzura, ella se quedo inmóvil en su lugar, el con un tenedor que estaba en su plato probó el pastel que la chica había dejado para él sobre la mesa.

-el pastel esta delicioso-dijo amablemente sonriéndole como si nada hubiera pasado

Ella le vio salir por la puerta y corrió para tratar de alcanzarle pero solo logró verle correr por la calle y alejarse. Ella se preguntó si hacia lo correcto en dejarlo ir o si debía perseguirlo y aprender a amarlo a su manera.

Izzy corrió con desesperación, el sabor a chocolate aun seguía en su boca y le sabia tan amargo combinándose con esa sensación en su pecho como si algo estrangulara su corazón , no pudo evitar llorar mientras corría, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era correr …correr muy lejos asta que se olvidara de quien era Mimi Tachikawa…de quien era Matt Ishida…de quien era Izzy, olvidar quien era él…corrió tanto hasta que perdió el aliento cerca del parque de la ciudad y se echó en el pasto a llorar y gritar como un loco desesperado hasta que su propio aliento se extinguió por el cansancio y asta que sus ojos estuvieron secos. Después de esto, sintió que ya no le quedaba nada por sentir , no tuvo frio, no sentía dolor, no sentía amor, no sentía nada…por ese instante no estaba sintiendo ¿estaría acaso muerto? Porque si no era así, seguramente esa sensación era bastante parecida a la muerte… y así sintiéndose como un muerto viviente, regresó caminando con lentitud asta su casa.

En cuanto T.K se fue, Matt se sintió completamente solo, el silencio en su habitación era horrible, trató de tocar su guitarra pero pensar en ella le estaba enloqueciendo y no tardó mucho tiempo en devolverse a la cocina para buscar desesperadamente algo, aun que no quisiera admitirlo, se había echo esclavo de cierto vicio que le hacia sentirse menos miserable, tras buscar como si se tratara de algo de lo que dependiera su vida encontró ciertas botellas que su padre había guardado. Efectivamente los cristales de las botellas parecieron brillar para él cuando les divisó en uno de los cajones de la alacena. El rubio sonrió victorioso ante el pequeño botín.

Logró encontrar tres botellas, una de whisky a la mitad, una de un vodka bastante fuerte y una casi completa de un vino tinto que realmente no le gustaba nada pero que igual servía para ahogar sus penas, cogió una copa de cristal en la que se sirvió algo de vino, y copa tras copa tras copa paso de carcajadas estúpidas a un estado casi alegre y luego a uno de completa melancolía en menos del transcurso de dos horas. Para cuando anocheció su hermano aun no regresaba y él ebrio de soledad y muriendo por algo de atención salió de casa con el resto de la botella de ese vodka fuerte. Caminó sin rumbo…bueno conocía a donde quería llegar, pero sus piernas le dirigieron a otro lugar. Cuando menos lo espero estaba golpeando salvajemente una puerta.

Izzy tenia ya rato en la cama, no podía conciliar el sueño las pocas palabras que había cruzado con Mimi, habían sido algo confusas y a pesar de no haber terminado formalmente la relación era mas que obvio que esa había sido una ruptura casi inminente.

-¡abre la puerta malnacido!-gritó Matt

Al escuchar los gritos de Matt , Izzy se sorprendió pero conforme continuaba gritando, insultándolo el pelirrojo paso a un estado coraje …Matt era el causante de todo su sufrimiento…debía odiarle pero aun así Izzy no podía evitar ser amable y se apresuró a abrir por que temía que los vecinos llamaran a la policía y arrestaran a Matt, y al ver al rubio era claro que debía tener unas copas de mas.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Matt?-

El rubio dio un sorbo a la botella para darse valor

-tu eres mi maldito problema…quiero que me la devuelvas-

-por favor baja la voz…¿devolvértela?-

-no estoy jugando … la quiero de vuelta…-la cara del rubio paso de estar un poco molesta y demandante a una de suplica -tienes que regresármela- rogó Matt tirándose a los pies del chico y soltando la botella que rodo por el piso derramando un poco de licor .El rubio se apresuró a tratar de recoger la botella como si se tratara de algo vital.

-Matt no te miras nada bien-el pelirrojo se apresuró a sostenerlo ya que parecía que se desplomaría en cualquier momento por completo en el suelo. El pelirrojo le ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo metió a su casa.

-no, no estoy bien, no estoy bien desde que la perdí, ella…se fue contigo… ¿sabes por qué? Yo…puedo responder eso, es que eres un buen tipo, no eres nada como yo, eres un buen chico…mírate ,y mírame soy peor que un perro, un perro desgraciado y borracho…ella se fue contigo… ¿sabes por qué?-comenzaba a decir nuevamente Matt pero Izzy le interrumpió.

- siento mucho que pasara todo esto –

Los ojos azules de Matt no tardaron en llenarse de lagrimas e Izzy no sabia si debía sentirse bien por el sufrimiento de Matt o sentirse desgraciado contribuir al dolor de ese hombre que claramente amaba a la misma mujer que él quería. No supo si ver a aquel chico como el Matt que conoció en la primaria y que ahora suplicaba le regresara el amor de la niña del sombrero vaquero y las botas. No se trataba de un juego de niños, no lo era.

Izzy no supo que decir, que hacer, así fue como lo dejó en uno de los sofás de su casa y trató de llamar a casa de Matt con la esperanza de encontrara a T.K para que le ayudara pero nadie contestó. El pelirrojo no hiso mas que sentarse a su lado.

-eres demasiado amable todo el tiempo Izzy ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ¿Por qué no puedes ser un canalla eh? Seria mucho mas fácil recuperarla si fueras un canalla-

-yo, no puedo ser así-

-claro que no puedes…por que serias un mal tipo, un mal tipo… serías como yo -gruñó Matt dando otro sorbo a la botella.

- ¿quieres que no sea amable contigo?…sé que estas ebrio y muy probablemente no recordaras nada de esto mañana…pero Matt Ishida…hemos sido amigos desde la infancia y debo decirte que te odio…te odio por que a pesar de todo ella sigue amándote-

-no puedes hablas en serio-dijo Matt

-jamás he hablado más en serio-

-Matt no estas en tus cinco sentidos vamos cálmate un poco y por el amor de dios deja de beber-le dijo Izzy.

-¿Qué no estoy en mis cinco sentidos?... sabes tal vez tengas razón, a penas y te distingo, pero estoy ebrio, no soy estúpido…claramente somos muy diferentes Izzy-el rubio dio un sorbo mas a la botella-simplemente eres mejor que yo- agregó para quedarse ahí como si estuviera desconectado y semidormido sosteniendo su botella .Izzy se quedo ahí con el casi inconsciente Matt.

Como era la vida de burlona que ahora Matt estaba en su casa, ebrio casi hasta la demencia y frente a él. Como era la vida de maldita que de aquella amistad tan bonita que existía de años atrás entre sus amigos había transformado todo a este drama juvenil poco creíble…por que tuvo que enamorarse de Mimi Tachikawa?...

El pelirrojo se cubrió los ojos y agachó la cabeza, pero alguien tocó la puerta y cual sería la sorpresa de Izzy de ver a Mimi Tachikawa frente a él.

-Izzy, no quiero que me odies, no podría soportarlo Izzy- ella se lanzó a sus brazos llorando y el no pudo evitarlo también le abrazo aun que fríamente tratando de reprimir al máximo su amor por ella.

-Mimi…-tardó en decir el pelirrojo que no supo como reaccionar y cuyo estado de indiferencia hacia ella se mantenía haciéndolo parecer como una estatua vestida con un pijama verde esmeralda.

Matt que se despertaba en esos momentos para ver aquella escena en la puerta dejó sin querer caer nuevamente la botella y esta rodó hasta la puerta justo a los pies de la castaña como si el mismo destino quiera que ella volteara a verlo y efectivamente aquel ruido rompió el abrazo de Izzy y Mimi para que la castaña como por impulso corriera hacia Matt que cayó de rodillas en su intento de correr hacia ella.

-Oh Matt ¿que has hecho? ¿Porque te haces esto? ¿Es por mi culpa? Oh cuanto daño te he hecho a ti también-dijo tristemente la chica.

El Rubio no hizo más que susurrar

-aun te amo-

Fue tan imperceptible pero la chica lo escuchó a la perfección y al verle a los ojos vio algo que le partió el alma y deseó en ese momento jamás volver a ver en su vida…los bellos ojos azules de Matt inundados de lagrimas. Ella le abrazó fuertemente y el chico se desplomó sobre ella como si todas sus energías se hubieran extinguido con ese último susurro de amor. Izzy sintió aquella escena tan dolorosa, pero aun así se acercó para ayudar a Mimi a levantar a Matt y recostarlo en el sillón.

-¿crees vaya estar bien? Nunca le había visto así- dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta y ojos llorosos.

-si, solo necesita descansar un poco, al parecer no es la primera botella que se bebe-

-jamás imagine que él se fuera a encontrar aquí, jamás imagine encontrarlo en este estado-

-se pondrá bien en un par de horas –le tranquilizó Izzy

El joven , le dejó unos minutos para ir a la cocina a preparar unas tazas de te, La chica mientras se dedicó a observar a Matt, parecía que dormía profundamente ,pero su semblante no se veía tranquilo, mas bien era el semblante de un ángel que sufría. Unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por la faz de la chica quien se arrodillo en el piso de la sala para tocar la mano de Matt que estaba fría. El pelirrojo no tardó en regresar con dos tazas de te caliente y las colocó en la mesa de centro.

-muchas gracias Izzy-

-no hay de que- el chico tomó su taza y caminó a la entrada de casa para abrir la puerta y dejar que entrara un poco de aire , se sentó en el suelo de la puerta , mirando haca el exterior. Mimi le imitó y se sentó a su lado.

-es triste verlo así-

- él esta así por mi culpa, tu estas así por mi culpa, siempre se ha dicho que las relaciones entre amigos jamás funcionan…bueno yo tengo mis teorías…-

-¿teorías?- preguntó el chico desconcertado.

-si…mis propias teorías, si una chica y un chico son amigos…pueden pasar tres cosas…numero uno que es lo que debería pasar si todos fueran maduros …esto es que lo intentarían y si no funciona deberían seguir siendo amigos, eso seria lo que debería ocurrir seria lo mas correcto, la otra opción es que lo intenten fallen y jamás vuelvan a dirigirse la palabra eso sucede la mayoría del tiempo pero no por eso es la solución mas sensata…-

-y ¿Cual es la tercera opción? – Izzy parecía intrigado

-que tú y tu amigo sean almas gemelas-dijo ella

-claramente no soy tu alma gemela-

-y en cual de las otras opciones te sientes mas cómodo- preguntó ella

-yo…no lo se… en cual de las tres categorías crees que estoy y en que categoría lo ubicas a él contestó el pelirrojo refiriéndose a Matt y volteando a ver el piso esquivando la mirada que Mimi tanto buscó.

Ella no respondió… como supuso el pelirrojo ella no tenia una respuesta para aquella pregunta. Ambos chicos se dedicaron a seguir bebiendo de su taza mientras miraban la vida pasar por aquella calle desierta, las luces de las casas de los vecinos estaban encendidas, el cielo estrellado les vigilaba silencioso y el frio nocturno les decía que seria una noche larga y dolorosa.

Dolorosa era la decisión que Joe había tomado, se dirigía a cierto café que frecuentaba hacia unos años, eran esas horas muertas de la tarde y su viaje de regreso a Odaiba había sido cansado pero al verla ahí sentada esperando no dudó en lanzarle una sonrisa.

La pelirroja corrió a abrazarle como si nuevamente hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que lo había visto.

-¡Joe! ¿Dónde se había metido? intente llamarle como una loca, estaba muy preocupada-

-debía arreglar algunos asuntos escolares, me hablaron de la universidad –

-¿regresaras a Tokio?...-

-aun no he tomado una decisión, pero decidí pasármela bien estos días de vacaciones que quedan, últimamente todo esta muy confuso y solo quiero divertirme un poco-

-que raro suenas diciendo eso-

-si, tienes razón se escucha muy extraño dicho por mi –el chico empezó a reír un poco.

Ambos ordenaron un capuchino como el que acostumbraban y después de unas anécdotas de su viaje y de la escuela de artes de verano de Sora, salió a relucir el nombre de Tai. La pelirroja sintió su corazón estremecer al recordar el beso reciente con el castaño.

-¿quieres que vayamos a caminar un poco?-sugirió el chico a lo que la pelirroja accedió sin dudar. Llevaban caminando un poco por esa pequeña plaza de aspecto colonial donde había muchos restaurants y tiendas de postres.

-el y yo volvimos a besarnos-

-Sora, por que no le dices que lo quieres si es lo que sientes-

-por que no sé que es lo que siento por ti-le dijo ella muy seria. El joven sonrió y la abrazó para después darle un beso en la frente. Ella se le quedó mirando como si dudara de algo y puso sus manos en las mejillas del chico tratando de darle un beso en los labios…pero en un acto de suma madurez el desvió su rostro y la chica bajo las manos desistiendo, el joven posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica.

-¿que sentirías si me fuera muy lejos?…-dijo el chico

-me sentiría sumamente triste-

-¿sentirías exactamente lo mismo si Tai se fuera muy muy lejos?... ¿sentirías lo mismo?...ya no volverías a verlo nunca, ni a escucharlo,…piénsalo bien Sora, las respuestas a veces están en donde menos esperamos que están.-dijo el futuro médico arruinado con esas palabras cualquier clase de posibilidad pero regalándole el gesto mas hermoso que podía a su amiga…

-yo al fin lo he comprendido-sonrió ella melancólicamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo que como un suspiro cálido se tatuó en la memoria del chico para siempre...

Continuara….esta vez no tardare mucho ya esta el borrador ; ) los quiere su amiga…. **Takarylove**


	44. final parte 2 a

Hola a todos de nuevo yo…pues sin mas ni mas el tan esperado final la verdad si me dio cierta nostalgia este fic. me encariñé con los personajes (aun que sean los mismos) mas que en otros fics porque de alguna manera crecieron junto conmigo , rieron junto conmigo, se divirtieron , lloraron y se equivocaron junto conmigo ,saben bien …y la verdad nunca me ha gustado pedir reviews ni ninguna clase de comentario pero esta vez si me gustaría mucho saber que les pareció el final y el fic en general …eso me ayuda mucho para los próximos …por cierto tuve que partirlo de nuevo por que era demasiado extenso no se pierdan el epilogo sin alargar mas esto aquí vamos …

**Final parte 2 a : **

**¿Qué tan seguros podemos estar de lo que sentimos? Que tanto nos conocemos para saber cuando estamos equivocados? Y sobre todo que tanto podemos engañarnos y dejar pasar el amor cuando lo tenemos tan cerca, y creer que esta en otra persona... Siempre lo he dicho…equivocarse es lo mas sencillo del mundo. Basta ser algo imprudente, ingenuo, inmaduro, descuidado, insensible o lo suficientemente tonto para que algo que hagas o no hagas, algo que digas o no digas, o algo que pienses te lleve a cometer errores y no bastando eso…Algunos se equivocan por temor a equivocarse. Pero a pesar de todo lo que les digan yo les diré que también escuche por ahí que los peores errores que cometemos en la vida son los que nunca cometemos.**

La taza de té quedó vacía en las manos de Mimi, la charla entre Izzy y ella la había dejado pensativa.. ¿y si Izzy decidiera dejar de ser amigos?...ella no podría soportar eso, le apreciaba , le quería y habían sido amigos casi desde siempre, imaginó que sería si no le volvía a ver nunca , si nunca se volvían a dirigir la palabra y eso le aterró. Habían pasado ya unas dos horas desde que Matt dormía, ambos seguían sentados jugueteando con las tazas en las manos.

-¿en que piensas Mimi?-

-en ti-

-¿puedo saber que?-

-en que me da miedo lo que venga para nosotros-a la chica se le quebró la voz –tengo mucho miedo de perderte-.

-¿crees que exista otro tipo de desenlace además de tus tres opciones?-

-no lo se-

-abra averiguarlo-dijo Izzy sonriéndole como invitándole a no pensar mas en ello.

El silencio de la noche se vio interrumpido por un tono de móvil que ninguno de los dos jóvenes reconoció como suyo. Rápido se incorporaron para ver que se trataba del móvil de Matt que repiqueteaba sin cesar .Mimi metió la mano en la chaqueta del rubio y sacó el aparato para contestar , al ver la pantalla supo que se trataba de T.K.

-¿Matt! Al fin contestas donde diablos estas?- El tono de voz del menor de los Ishida era de preocupación.

-¡T.K!-

-¿Mimi?, ¿que haces con el móvil de Matt?, ¿Dónde esta él? Es tarde, mi padre no ha de tardar en llegar se meterá en problemas-

-¿como te explico?…el esta algo indispuesto-

-¿indispuesto?, ¿a que te refieres con eso? ¿Le ha pasado algo? -

-pues…digamos que esta en casa de Izzy…dormido-

-¿dormido?, ¿porque esta dormido en casa de Izzy? explícame por favor que no entiendo nada-

-estuvo bebiendo…llegó hace unas horas ebrio, no se miraba nada bien, en este momento sigue durmiendo ¿que crees que sea mas conveniente? -

-por lo pronto tendré que inventar algo para justificarle con papá –

-entiendo-

-iré por él en cuanto mi padre se vaya a dormir-

-Izzy dice que no cree que sea la mejor opción; ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie-

-¡no puedo dejarlo allá!-

-te prometo que cuidare de él-

-gracias Mimi, no le confiaría a mi hermano a nadie más que a ti, tratare de ir lo más temprano que pueda, por favor dale las gracias a Izzy de mi parte -

-sabes que puedes contar conmigo –

–Siempre-dijo T.K que quería a Mimi casi como a una hermana

T.K preocupado, tuvo que pensar rápidamente en una coartada, y utilizando el pretexto del concierto del día siguiente justificó a Matt con su padre diciendo que se había quedado a ensayar con la banda para el concierto de verano en el parque de diversiones, detestaba mentir pero Matt era su hermano y le necesitaba.

Tai Kamiya pensativo despertó varias veces durante la noche, pensaba en Sora y en ese último besó que se habían dado, ¿que ocurría en la mente de aquella chica? ¿Cuales eran los sentimientos de ella? ¿Qué era él para ella?...la duda no le dejó dormir por lo que salió de su cama y fue a despertar a su hermana.

-Kari…Kari-dijo en voz bajita

-¿que sucede hermano?-preguntó adormilada Kari

-¿crees que Sora ha dejado de quererme? ¿Ella es una chica como tu? ¿No?-

-si soy una chica, que observador eres hermanito ,seguro que soy la única hermana que tiene un hermano que le despierta en medio de la noche para decirle que es una chica y para preguntarle si su amiga lo ama -

-no seas tonta me refiero a que piensan mas o menos igual-

-Tai, yo no puedo responder eso, ¿crees que leo mentes o algo por el estilo?-Kari se volvió a acurrucar entre las cobijas

-¿entonces que es lo que debo hacer?-

-si quieres saber lo que ella siente… ¿por qué no vas-la chica bostezó- y le preguntas?- dijo Kari quien ya estaba dormida.

-¿ahora mismo?-

-ujum- respondió la dormida Kari

-Kari excelente consejo ahora saldré en este momento en medio de la noche a casa de Sora para decirle que no importa cuanto tarde en definir lo que siente por mi…que esperare por que la amo-

Después de unos minutos Kari reaccionó

-¡¿Qué? –Kari dio un sobresalto y quedó semisentada en la cama–esta completamente loco-dijo para si la chica al ver que su hermano no estaba en su cama.

Sora Takenouchi estaba dormida, o al menos eso parecía. Tai entró por la ventana para sorprenderla, entró lo mas cuidadosamente posible, pero Sora escuchó la ventana abrirse y cuando Tai se acercó a su cama para despertarle dio un movimiento rápido y sacando un bat de baseball (yo también tengo uno )de debajo de su cama lo golpeó fuertemente en la espalda por lo que Tai gritó.

-¡ ¿Sora por qué me golpeas?-

-Tai… ¿pero que demonios haces en mi habitación?-dijo la chica al reconocer la voz .Sora se apresuró a encender la luz y efectivamente los cabellos castaños y alborotados que tanto conocía se divisaron por el borde de la cama.

-¡duele!-se quejó Tai mientras se retorcía aun en el suelo

-Tai, lo siento, perdóname-Sora se acercó a él y le comenzó a sobar la espalda

-awww-

-baja la voz ,despertaras a mi madre…además ¿que hacías en medio de la noche escabulléndote en mi cuarto?-

-Kari tiene la culpa-

-¿Kari?-

-si, ella. "si quieres saber lo que siente por ti por que no vas y le preguntas "dijo el chico tratando de imitar a su hermana-solo a ella le abría parecido buena idea que viniera a preguntar algo a las tres de la mañana-

Sora se empezó a reír bajito por la historia tan peculiar que Tai usaba para justificarse

-¿que es lo gracioso? , casi me quiebras en dos la espalda-

-así que has venido a las tres de la mañana, te cuelas a mi cuarto por la ventana con riesgo de caer de un segundo piso esto es alrededor de cuatro metros y medio, recibes un batazo y ¿ todo esto solo para saber que es lo que siento por ti?-

-ahora que lo expones así suena bastante inconsciente y tonto-

-así es Tai Kamiya, es algo bastante…-

Ella no continuó por que Tai puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, en ese momento la pelirroja revivió lo que había sucedido en la tarde con el superior Joe. Ella acercó su rostro al del chico que le miraba con toda intensión de besarle, hasta que sus labios a penas y se rosaron, pero ella se detuvo, su corazón se encontraba seriamente confundido aun o mas bien conmocionado por lo vivido después del café con el superior Joe.

-Tai…yo no se si esto este bien -

-¿es por Joe verdad?-

-no, no es él, ya no…el habló conmigo esta tarde-

-quieres que hablemos de eso-

La chica asintió con la cabeza y tomó un abrigo del closet que el chico interpretó como una clara invitación a salir. Caminaron por la calle un rato, hacia un poco de frio y mientras caminaban sus manos se rozaron unas cuantas veces hasta que Tai optó por tomarla de una vez, ella no dijo nada pero aquel gesto le provocó sonrojarse…era como volver a empezar.

-el superior Joe posiblemente se vaya de Odaiba por mucho tiempo-la voz de la chica se tornó realmente triste cuando dijo esto y su mirada se perdió en sus pensamientos.

-yo no sabia nada de eso-

-puede continuar la universidad aquí, pero en Tokio le ofrecen un lugar en otra mejor Universidad, ¿sabes lo que significa eso?-

-por supuesto, Joe no hablaba de otra cosa que convertirse en medico desde que le conozco, pero también Joe es una persona que disfruta de estar con sus amigos, él nos considera casi como una familia siempre lo dijo –

-me entristece que se vaya lejos-

Tai le abrazó y ella comenzó a llorar -Joe es la persona que mas he admirado-dijo la chica entre sollozos .Tai simplemente le abrazó aun mas .Sora era una chica fuerte, él lo sabía era de las cualidades que mas le gustaban de ella , pero había ocasiones que todos esos sentimientos se le escapaban por los ojos.

-Hay personas que entran y salen de nuestras vidas, que con en solo hecho de existir y cruzarse en tu camino cambian tu destino, que se convierten en algo indispensable, en un apoyo incondicional, y que cuando las cosas parecen estar mal están ahí recordándote que eres la luz en la oscuridad, entran y salen de nuestras vidas no podemos evitarlo pero…solo si tu quieres se quedan para siempre.-dijo Tai

-Tai…nunca te vayas –le dijo ella aun llorando

-nunca lo are-le dijo él

Tai acompañó a Sora a su casa le dejó en la puerta y esta se despidió de él con un tierno beso en la mejilla. El castaño caminaba con dirección a la calle cuando vio encenderse la luz del cuarto de Sora y esta se asomó por la ventana.

-¿que harías si me fuera lejos y no me volvieras a ver nunca mas?-le gritó ella .El chico, meditó unos segundos y respondió.

-te buscaría por siempre-

La chica le sonrió desde la ventana y recibió una sonrisa de parte del castaño que después se alejó por la calle, llevaba poco de caminar cuando un mensaje de Sora llegó su móvil.

"si me buscas por siempre…es muy probable que me encuentres por que te estaré esperando"

El tecleó una respuesta que envió mientras sonreía camino a casa. Esa respuesta llegó en cuestión de segundos, la pelirroja al ver la pantalla de su móvil sonrío también al leer.

"mejor nunca te vayas"

Joe Kido tampoco podía dormir, ahí en la silenciosa habitación se encontraba recostado viendo hacia el techo. Los rayos de la luna se colaban entre las cortinas iluminando de un tono azulado parte de la habitación. Todo parecía tan incierto en estos momentos que sentía un poco de ansiedad respecto a la decisión tomada sobre su amor por Sora y además pensar en la universidad le estresaba y preocupaba, Se levantó de su cama para caminar de un lado a otro de su habitación meditando sus últimas decisiones… "una moneda seria útil si no fuera yo tan obsesivo por hacer lo correcto" pensó para si …después bajó a la cocina y se preparó un café bastante cargado como le gustaba. Y sacó una silla al patio de su casa, y allí bajo las estrellas bebió de aquella humeante taza.

"¿abría sido lo correcto?, ¿abría echado a perder su oportunidad de amar?" pensaba .Sora era la chica más maravillosa que había conocido en su vida. Abría alguien para él…no lo sabía, pero en este mundo ¿quien sabe de lo que le espera? de algo estaba seguro ya había tomado una decisión respecto a que hacer con su vida y quien sabe que pasaría o que efectos tomarían sus decisiones mas adelante. ¿Dejar Odaiba estaría en sus planes? ¿Estaría provocando una tormenta con su decisión?.

La noche transcurrió para todos con un aire de melancolía… algunos ya dormidos, otros charlando, otros inconscientes pero la noche los envolvió en sus brazos cobijándolos y dándoles el consuelo a todos de que al cerrar los ojos mañana sería mañana.

Ese era un gran día para Matt…bueno si lograba despertar después de su visita de la noche al país del whisky, el vodka y el vino .Abrió los ojos pesadamente y miraba algo borroso, la cabeza le dolía horriblemente como si se la hubieran golpeado con un bate de base ball. Al tallarse un poco los ojos se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en casa. Era la casa de Izzy la reconoció un poco después , luego de su etapa de desorientación vio a Mimi que dormía en el sofá enfrente de él. Estaba cubierta por una manta y también pudo ver a Izzy que se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Inmediatamente tuvo pequeños recuerdos de lo que había pasado pero había algunas lagunas mentales…se recordó bebiendo, recordaba haber salido de casa, el rostro de Izzy…los ojos de Mimi mirándole con lástima…pero lo mas importante recordaba lo que le había dicho a Mimi y que había llorado…tal vez no recordaba todo…o tal vez no quería recordarlo.

-buenos días-le dijo Mimi

El rubio le miró asustado y también un poco avergonzado por lo que desvió la mirada mientras su rostro adquiría un tono rojizo tenue en las mejillas que a Mimi le pareció adorable.

-¿Ya te sientes un poco mejor?-dijo ella mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia Matt, este se sintió un poco mas nervioso y también muy avergonzado al recordar que había llorado. La chica le abrazó tiernamente.

-perdona por esto-dijo el rubio serio mientras sentía el cuerpo de Mimi envolviéndolo

-¿que quieres que te perdone?- ella dejó de abrazarlo para verlo a los ojos

-por ser un egoísta –el joven le miró sincero

Mimi suspiró como para tomar un poco de valor -una cobarde no puede perdonar a un egoísta-

- no quiero que sufras por mi culpa, no quiero verte llorar, ni sufrir, no quiero…yo pienso que dos personas que se aman no deberían hacerse daño –le dijo el rubio -

-¿es ese el precio que debo pagar ?...si es así no me importa. He comprendido que a veces las personas que se aman tienen una habilidad insólita para hacerse daño–le dijo ella, sus ojos miel se clavaron en la mirada de Matt asegurándole que ella hablaba en serio ¡Ella le amaba!

-por alguien como yo no vale la pena…por alguien como él valdría la pena cada lágrima-dijo Matt volteando a ver a Izzy con una profunda tristeza.

Mimi estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero Izzy se incorporó en ese momento adormilado. Aquella noche no había sido un sueño, realmente Matt y Mimi se encontraban en la sala de su casa.

-buen día- dijo el pelirrojo estirándose y levantándose del suelo Matt y Mimi le observaron, el chico comenzó a doblar las mantas que estaban el suelo y como si se tratara del despertar de una pijamada una de las tantas en las que estuvieron juntos no dijo nada referente a la noche.

- preparare algo para desayunar– les dijo a ambos como si nada de la noche anterior hubiera ocurrido-

-Izzy no te molestes, por favor perdóname por causarte tantos problemas, pero ya debo irme seguro T.K esta muy preocupado –se disculpó muy apenado Matt mientras se ponía de pie.

-si lo está, anoche sonó tu celular era T.K que estaba muerto de la angustia, Mimi fue la que contestó pero le explicó la situación…y no hay problema Matt, a pesar de todo somos y seremos siempre amigos suerte para ti que mis padres no regresan asta dentro de dos días –dijo el pelirrojo riendo como si eso no fuera mas que un viejo recuerdo.

-somos amigos-balbuceo Mimi para si.

El móvil de Matt sonó

-¿ya te levantaste? Estaba muerto de la preocupación ¿que demonios estabas pensando?, ¿sabes que día es hoy?-dijo T.K a su hermano.

-no ... no estaba pensando precisamente por eso termine así y ya no me regañes ,no arruinaré nada esta vez …y no, no es necesario que vegas y ya a estoy bien-

-¿estas seguro hermano?-

- Si espérame en casa, y llama a los demás para que les avises de hoy-

El rubio colgó para meterse los dedos entre los cabellos y suspirar como si estuviera muy cansado

-¿T.K?-dijo Izzy

-si era él, a veces siento que ese niño se toma el papel de mi padre, será mejor que me apresure a llegara casa-

-yo también debo irme –agregó Mimi

-si, entiendo…-dijo Izzy

-que estén bien- Mimi se dirigió a ambos chicos cuando estuvieron en la puerta-

-…la banda tocará en el festival de verano del parque de diversiones…seria muy feliz si pueden ir-dijo Matt cambiando de tema.

-por supuesto-dijo Izzy tratando de sonar lo mas amable posible.

Mimi se quedó callada, después de todo ese era el mismo lugar donde todo había comenzado

-¿iras Mimi? –le preguntó el rubio a la chica que se le quedó mirándole de forma melancólica

-ahí estaré-

El rubio se despidió de ellos para caminar a casa pensativo y cabizbajo .Ahora ella lo sabe…la amo y no la he dejado de amar a pesar de todo esto duele tanto" pensó… ¿qué es lo que haría T.K si estuviera en mi lugar? Él siempre sabe que es lo correcto…o Joe…todo mundo sabe que es lo correcto, todo el mundo sabe…apostaría que hasta el atolondrado de Tai sabría que es lo correcto es estos momentos…Justo pensaba en su amigo de cabellos alborotados cuando Tai se cruzó en su camino casi como por obra de magia.

-¡hey Matt!-le saludó mientras se acercaba casi corriendo

-que tal-

-pero que terrible te ves Matt, ¿caíste a algún charco? , ¿Te atropellaron? ¿Tuviste a alguna pelea?-dijo Tai con humor pero al ver que Matt no reía como de costumbre supo que algo no andaba bien con su amigo.

-no creerías todo lo que ha pasado-

-¿quieres acompañarme a la mitad del camino? Solo venia por algunas cosas a la tienda para el desayuno -

-esta bien-dijo el rubio… compañía para el camino después de esa noche tan terrible no sonaba del todo mal. Ambos chicos caminaron lentamente por la banqueta Matt en especial lucía muy deprimido por lo que Tai no dudó en tratar de animarlo.

-es por Mimi ¿no?-

-así es-

-en primer lugar no se como permitiste que ella e Izzy estuvieran juntos, no es que Izzy no me agrade , es un buen chico…solo que Mimi jamás lo verá como algo mas que un amigo .No estoy culpándote parte de esta decisión fue tomada por Mimi y por Izzy también , pero a la larga esta opción fue la peor que pudieron elegir ,por que tanto como Mimi, como Izzy y como tú están sufriendo…y sea cual sea la decisión que tomen …al final uno de ustedes saldrá muy pero muy lastimado-

-ahora súmale que vengo de casa de Izzy donde pase la noche después de haber bebido hasta quedar inconsciente y fui cuidado por él y por Mimi-

-¿Qué hiciste que?, ¿Qué rayos te pasa Matt? ¿En que estabas pensando?-

-ya no quiero mas regaños, me duele horrible la cabeza…lo único que quiero es un consejo, que vayas a mi concierto del festival de verano en el parque de diversiones y tal vez una taza de café –dijo Matt mientras llegaban al lugar donde se separaban sus caminos.

-la taza de café suena bien y cuenta conmigo para tu concierto-

-¿y el consejo?-preguntó Matt

-Si quieres demostrarle lo que sientes y si ella irá al festival del verano has lo que mejor sabes hacer y !canta!-fue lo ultimo que Tai le dijo. "y yo que pensé que era un inconsciente por lo de anoche en casa de Sora, pero Matt es otro nivel "pensó el castaño para si mientras caminaba a casa.

Matt entró pesadamente a su casa, T.K que le escuchó entrar corrió a recibirlo. El mayor de los rubios se tiró en el sofá de la sala boca abajo como no queriendo saber nada del mundo.

-que bueno que estés bien-

-café-pidió Matt con cara de zombie

-si, ahora mismo te preparo uno –dijo T.K

-mala respuesta, deberías decirme soy un asco de persona y que debería preparármelo yo mismo-

-Matt no empieces-

-eres demasiado amable todo el tiempo…deberías cambiar-dijo Matt sentándose para ver a la cara a su hermano que le veía preocupado.

-no necesito cambiar, soy feliz siendo como soy…además ya lo intente y solo logré lastimar a mucha gente definitivamente ese es un mal plan-

-tienes toda la razón , si no quedara alguien con un poco de cordura en esta casa no sé que seria de mi-

-deberías de dejar de sentir lastima de ti y comenzar a hacer algo para buscar tu propia felicidad, si has cometido errores bien…es parte de aprender pero si te encierras en ellos y los cometes una y otra vez no ganarás nada mas que amargarte y ser muy muy infeliz…Con estas palabras de su hermano en la mente Matt se recostó un poco ,la cabeza le seguía doliendo pero le preocupaba mas su dolor en el corazón.


	45. final parte 2 b

**Final parte 2 B **

Recibir la noticia para el concierto de Matt fue inesperado para algunos, grandioso para otros, confuso e oportuno…pero todos sus amigos pudieron confirmar su asistencia. Aquella tarde de verano parecía casi mágica, coronada por esos rayos de sol ya agonizantes pero sumamente cálidos. El lugar lucia maravillosamente decorado con motivo del festival de verano. Soles, flores, lámparas de papel que empalagaban a la vista y esos olores en el aire a manzana acaramelada, algodones de azúcar y dulces que se mesclaban en un aroma que coqueteaba con el olfato…era volver semanas en el tiempo como aquella vez cuando lo visitaron por primera vez.

Matt y T.K fueron los primeros en llegar, El mayor de los rubios llevaba jeans de un tono azul oscuro y una playera roja con letras blancas y con el logo de la banda, su hermano menor llevaba igualmente unos jean pero llevaba una camisa de color verde esmeralda. Estaban algo ocupado por los preparativos del concierto a pesar de que sería más tarde Matt estaba al pendiente de cada miembro de la banda que emocionados no podían creer que les brindaran de nuevo esa oportunidad.

-¿y Kari?, creí que irías por ella-Matt se dirigió a T.K que ayudaba a bajar los instrumentos

-vendrá con Tai y Sora, ella dijo que así yo podría ayúdate con los preparativos-

-suena a que Tai estaba celoso y no quiso que se viniera contigo, pero no ay problema ya se le pasara después de todo es su hermanita, alégrate que yo no sea así-

T.K dio unas cuantas carcajadas

-¿que es lo gracioso?-

-es que…el cabello así de alborotado no te va-dijo T.K imaginando a su hermano con el peinado de Tai. Quien dejó de reír cuando divisó a lo lejos a Kari, ella venía en un vestido corto rosa viejo y llevaba puesta una cazadora de mezclilla, además de unas botas cortas con estilo vaquero. Tai le acompañaba y llevaba una playera sencilla de color azul con unos Jeans, Sora llevaba puesta una blusa de tirantes amarilla y una falda de mezclilla.

-Son los primeros en llegar-dijo Matt que trataba de ver un poco mas allá para ver si ella también venia

-descuida…ella vendrá-le calmó su hermano.

Joe llegó un poco después, llevaba una camisa de botones de color verde menta y jeans azules con sus ya características gafas y un nuevo corte de cabello, definitivamente estaba decidido a tomar decisiones y hacer un cambio en su vida. Por último llegaron Izzy y Mimi .El pelirrojo llevaba una camisa de tela ligera de color blanco y jeans mientras que la castaña llevaba un vestido ligero de flores con unas zapatillas de tacón amarillas realmente lucía radiante.

Una vez reunidos todos se saludaron y abrazaron amistosamente, como la gran familia que eran a pesar de los problemas, a pesar de los malentendidos, de las situaciones que atravesaban pero eran capaces de verse sonreírse y sentir ese lazo de amistad que por tantos años habían conservado y del que estaban agradecidos .

Matt les llevó a una fuente de sodas que estaba dentro del parque de diversiones donde juntaron unas mesas y se sentaron. Ordenaron malteadas de distintos sabores tan distintos como los eran cada uno de ellos.

-chicos como bien saben este es un día muy especial para mi, les agradezco que estén todos aquí y quiero aprovechar para decirle lo mucho que los quiero gracias por estará aquí…soy malo con las palabras -dijo Matt haciendo una especie de brindis con su malteada por lo que los demás se rieron y lo imitaron chocando sus vasos de cristal. Después de minutos amenos de charla y risas Joe aprovechó y tomó la palabra…cuando se lo proponía era un orador muy bueno.

-chicos ,chicos quiero aprovechar para compartir con ustedes algo…Yo estaré fuera de Odaiba un buen tiempo .He decidido irme a la Universidad de Tokio …como saben convertirme en un medico siempre ha sido mi sueño he trabajado duro por esto y sé que no será sencillo alejarme de las personas que quiero …pero todavía recuerdo ese lejano día cuando nos conocimos , ya ha pasado mucho tiempo pero siempre recordare a Tai el chico valiente que siempre era arriesgado y que nunca se daba por vencido, Sora la chica que siempre nos estaba cuidando y se preocupaba por nosotros, Izzy el chico listo que siempre sabia resolver cualquier problema cuando todos los demás creíamos que no era posible, Matt el chico perseverante y fuerte , Mimi la chica que siempre sabia hacerse escuchar y por supuesto los mas pequeños del grupo la pequeña Kari que siempre fue luz entre la oscuridad y cuando estábamos en problemas cuando habíamos perdido toda esperanza el pequeño T.K siempre supo recordarnos que todo era diferente…no tengo la menor idea de como are para no extrañarlos chicos-

Todos los chicos se conmovieron tanto por las palabras de Joe que se quedaron en silencio un momento. Mimi dejó correr algunas lágrimas al igual que Sora. Kari tomó la mano de T.K que sentía un nudo en la garganta como todos sus amigos, para después sonreírse.

-superior Joe…no quiero que se vaya-dijo Mimi

-quisiera no tener que irme-respondió el chico melancólicamente y fueron las ultimas palabra antes de salir del local.

Pronto las callecitas dentro del parque de diversiones se vieron encendidas con luces y lámparas que dieron banderazo de salida al concierto, los chicos se fueron al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el espectáculo, emocionados gritaron cuando la banda de Matt apareció sobre el escenario y el ritmo de rock inundó sus sentidos.

Matt y su apasionante voz robaron suspiros de las chicas en el concierto, pero a Matt solo le interesaba una…la vio ahí entre el público coreando sus canciones, emocionándose con las letras y sonriéndole cada que podía, sus miradas se cruzaron y esa chispa dentro de él se encendió con mayor intensidad.

Matt dudó un segundo al elegir su ultima canción pero tomó valor y se acercó al micrófono, ante cientos de personas la miró…

-esta canción…es para alguien que cambio radicalmente mi vida…bueno…ella se convirtió en mi vida -dijo el rubio sin agregar más. Para dar una interpretación emotiva de una nueva canción compuesta por él y con la que el concierto terminó.

T.K llevó Kari de la mano por entre la gente del parque escapando del resto de sus amigos , ella corrió siguiéndole el paso, no le soltaba .

-¿a donde vamos?-

-vamos a regresar el tiempo-le contestó él emocionado

Una vez que la castaña vio la rueda de la fortuna supo exactamente a lo que su amigo se refería,

-quieres subir-el rubio extendió su mano en señal de invitación

Ella le miró a los ojos ,esos bellos ojos azules en verdad le miraban diferente de esa otra ocasión su mirada transmitía seguridad, era mas intensa y mas profunda. Ella tomó la mano del chico que le sonrió de manera coqueta sin que ella pudiera resistirse .Subieron a la rueda de la fortuna como la última vez que estuvieron ahí .El rubio empezó a tener una sensación en el pecho y cierto miedo al recordar lo ultimo que había pasado allá en las alturas…cuando ella le había dicho que amaba a su hermano…cuando le había roto el corazón cuando todo había empezado y se había ido en picada desde aquellas alturas. Comenzaba a sentir ese pánico cuando ella le tomó de la mano, como si sintiera que el tenía miedo y buscara hacerle fuerte.

-estaba equivocada-

-¿que dices?-la rueda comenzó a moverse en esos instantes.

-dije…estaba equivocada-ella miró hacia abajo- esa vez en este mismo lugar me equivoque-

-hola…yo soy T.K-

Kari sonrió por la expresión que T.K había echo con tanto esfuerzo viéndola como si se tratara de una desconocida.

-…si yo tengo tanto miedo por mis errores y tu sientes que te has equivocado también ¿no es mejor empezar desde cero? –le sugirió el rubio.

La chica volteó a verle a los ojos; el silencio duró unos segundos antes de que ella pudiera juntar el valor para responder.

-mi nombre es Kari Kamiya-

-bien Kari Kamiya… mi pasatiempo favorito es escribir largas historias ¿quisieras escuchar una?-

-seria un placer –dijo ella cuando la canastilla en la que iban se detuvo en el punto máximo de la rueda

-nos conocimos en un lejano día gracias a nuestros hermanos que asistieron a campamento de verano, yo también estuve ahí pero tu no pudiste ir por que tenías un resfriado horrible …pero después sucedió que nos vimos por primera vez …llevabas una blusa amarilla y unos pantaloncillos que eran muy largos para ser un short pero muy cortos para ser un pantalón –el rio -además de un silbato. De inmediato nos hicimos amigos y compañeros de juegos inseparables corríamos juntos muy rápido de la mano siempre ¿lo recuerdas?-el chico seguía sonriendo cada que rememoraba alguna escena de su niñez en su mente y la chica le miraba con lagrimas en los ojos a punto de llorar…pero él continuó -y luego nos separamos un tiempo por lo que sufrí mucho ;en ocasiones lloraba por las noches no se si lo recuerdas pero solía llorar muy seguido de niño …luego de tres largos años nos volvimos a ver y aquella niña que conocí era aun mucho mas bonita de como la recordaba , nos miramos-

Ella llorado le detuvo…-¿puedo continuar la historia?-sollozó ella

-por supuesto…la protagonista puede revelarse en cualquier momento, es de las primeras reglas de un escritor-

Kari batalló para ordenar palabras en su mente pero por fin escaparon de sus labios con desesperación

- la chica no lo sabia ,pero estaba enamorada de su amigo solo que era demasiado tonta para darse cuanta…y resulto un día que el chico se armó de valor para decir le todo lo que sentía, la llevó a las alturas donde se transformó en un ángel para que sus palabras fueran escuchadas por los vientos pero la chica nuevamente cometió un error y el ángel entristeció tanto que ambos cayeron del cielo …fue tan duro el golpe que cuando despertaron se volvieron unos desconocidos y peor aun se odiaron y eran incapaces de verse a los ojos-

-¿y qué fue lo que sucedió después?-preguntó T.K que realmente parecía atrapado en la historia

-sucedió que pasaron muchos días sin que ellos pudieran reconocerse y el odio en sus corazones crecía , libraron batallas tratando de hacerse daño …supongo que el ángel aun recordaba el daño que la chica le había hecho ,pero después las dudas se transformaron en un sentimiento extraño como de vacío y se buscaron, se buscaron largo tiempo sin éxito … y sucedió que una vez que estuvieron frente a frente de nuevo comprendieron que tenían una historia y es así como comenzaron a reconocerse de nuevo….-la chica no continuó.

-es una buena historia…pero no me queda claro el final-

-es por que no tiene-

-Yo soy bueno en empezar los finales-

-¿como empezarías el final de esta historia?-

-podrías empezar diciendo que el ángel se dio cuanta que la chica también era un ángel ….y que ahora los dos se encontraban de nuevo en las alturas , el chico …o ángel como le quieras llamar, se acercó a ella –T.K se aproximó a Kari-y le dijo…

-yo te amo…pero me gustaría saber ¿quien es el foco de tu corazón? ¿Hacia donde se dirige tu luz?. Solo eso quería saber aquella vez pero nunca encontré el modo de preguntártelo...

- siempre has estado ahí para mi , siempre….es esto algo tan …tan puro que ni siquiera se si pueda llamarlo amor-

-lo es-afirmó el chico sin dudarlo

El aproximó su rostro al de Kari que sintió su corazón trataba de escaparse de su pecho , sus labios se entrelazaron en aquel beso en las nubes, siempre lo sintió así… como un ángel que le protegía con todo ese amor, T.K le abrazó ahí en la cima del mundo pudieron ver los fuegos artificiales explotar como destellos multicolores que daban vueltas y dibujaban formas inimaginables .Los chicos voltearon a verse y se sonrieron después de todas aquellas experiencias vividas era así como bajaban de la rueda de la fortuna esa en la que a veces estas abajo pero que otras veces te lleva a la cima del mundo.

Joe caminaba pensativo por entre la gente ,hacia rato que se había separado del grupo , tenia tantas cosas en que pensar… se había comprado un algodón de azúcar de vez en cuando tomaba un poco tratando de endulzar su perspectiva de las cosas.

Cuando vio a Sora que esperaba junto a el carrusel. Dudó un poco en acercarse ,puesto que desde que hiciera el anuncio de su partida no la había vuelto a ver a los ojos ,pero al verla ahí sola se atrevió .Le tocó el hombro y ella inmediatamente volteó para encontrase con esa mirada tan familiar tras esas gafas

-¿te encuentras bien?-dijo Joe preocupado

-¿es verdad que te iras?-cuestionó ella triste mas que una pregunta ella sabía que era una afirmación.

-así es-dijo él tratando de no sonar muy indiferente pero aun así los ojos de la pelirroja se tornaron tristes al escucharlo.

-¿cuando pensabas decirme?...bueno sabia que te irías, lo deduje…pero jamás me confirmaste nada… creí que era tu mejor amiga, no entiendo-

-yo…lo siento Sora-

-tu me dijiste que te vez te quedarías en Odaiba para siempre, que la universidad de Tokio no era para ti-

-si, sé que te dije eso-

Sora le miró tristemente no quería ser una egoísta pero sentía la necesidad de serlo sentía ganas de decirle "no, no te vayas" o "no te permito marcharte" pero solo estaría truncando el exitoso futuro de Joe … no quería que dentro de 10 o 15 años Joe no fuera ni la milésima parte de lo que deseaba ser…de lo que merecía ser .Ella se tragó todas sus lágrimas y tratando de lucir lo mas orgullosa posible le sonrió en señal de comprensión y le ofreció sus brazos . El joven al ver aquel gesto le sonrió también y se acercó a ella y le abrazó fuerte mientras ella trataba incontroladamente de no llorar. Tai que regresaba sintió aquello como algo sumamente hermoso, cuan valiosa era la amistad de Joe…era una persona digna de admirarse. Joe al ver a Tai, dejo de abrazar a Sora, Tai solo les sonrió y extendió sus brazos para unirse al abrazo.

-estoy más que orgulloso de ser tu amigo Joe Kido-le dijo Tai

-pase lo que pase, vaya a donde vaya, es y será siempre nuestro superior Joe-le dijo Sora

-y yo soy una persona con mucha suerte por encontrar amigos como ustedes –

Así en un abrazo colectivo los tres chicos lloraron en silencio y después de unos minutos Joe se despidió de esa noche tan emotiva en aquel parque de diversiones…justo hacia unas semanas había llegado con firmes intensiones y sentimientos… hoy parecían tan cambiantes y multifacéticos pero sonriendo se alejó de aquel lugar con una tranquilidad en el pecho como jamás había experimentado.

Sora a verlo irse se contuvo un poco pero cuando hubo desaparecido de su vista se soltó llorando en los brazos de Tai que le acobijaba acariciándole la espalda mientras se encontraban sentados en una banca del parque. La pelirroja lloró asta que sus ojos parecieron secarse y aun sollozando permanecía recargada en el hombro de Tai que la abrazó mas fuerte

-nunca te vayas Tai-

-yo…estaré siempre contigo-le dijo el castaño a la pelirroja que le miro a los ojos y una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus tiernos labios que fueron besados por el chico con ternura .Era increíble lo contrastante que podían ser los sentimientos en el corazón, la tristeza y el amor podían convivir dentro de su pecho al mismo tiempo y aun así…ella se mantenía despierta y dispuesta a seguir amando a su manera.

Izzy y Mimi fueron a caminar un poco, hubo un inmenso silencio entre ambos, ahí entre tanta gente se sintieron tan solos…

-yo quiero pedirte una disculpa por todo este dolor que te he causado –dijo la castaña

-no tienes por qué suavizar las cosas –

-Izzy…yo no te quiero mentir…no lo mereces –

-yo lo entiendo, entiendo que quieras a Matt, yo solo quiero decirte que no me arrepiento no me arrepiento de quererte Mimi-

-Izzy, me duele tanto que sea así, pero no podría vivir contigo una mentira no podría verte a los ojos-la chica sentía que se le saldría el corazón con cada palabra que decía- El chico sentía que a cada palabra se le desmoronaba el corazón a pedazos y se le iba el alma de tanto sufrimiento, de tanto amor, ¿así era como acabaría todo? ¿Quedaría algo de él para mañana?...pero al verla ahí sufriendo tal vez de la misma manera que él se armó de valor y respiró hondo…

- el amor no obedece-el pelirrojo le tomó las manos entre las suyas - simplemente se siente, el amor no se aprende ni se construye a veces simplemente llega y muchas otras veces así mismo se va-Él le abrazó llorando silenciosamente y le dio un ultimo beso tan tierno como una caricia de sol.

-Izzy eres tan listo, tan hermoso, como quisiera poder amarte como tu lo mereces-lloraba la chica amargamente.

-me basta con que me ames a tu manera –el chico le sonrió sinceramente -adiós-le susurró al oído antes de irse y dejarla ahí sola entre la gente que sonriente iba y venia, mientras la castaña inmóvil y llorando le veía alejarse.

Mimi se quedó sola una vez que Izzy se fue. Volteó a ver el cielo nocturno las estrellas centelleaban y había una media luna de cuento .Caminó hacia el pequeño lago que había quedado dentro del parque y atravesó un puente de madera que cruzaba el lago. Sentía tanta tristeza en su corazón pero no podía seguir mintiéndose mas, sabia perfectamente a quien le pertenecían todos esos sentimientos que le revoloteaban en el pecho ardientes como las velas que estaban dentro de las lámparas de papel que adornaban el puente… ahí entre luces y flores se recargó en uno de las maderas que servían como barandal viendo el reflejo de las estrellas en el agua y su propio reflejo.

Matt se acercó lentamente, traía un clavel blanco en las manos que había conseguido en uno de los locales del parque, le tocó la espalda, ella volteó para encontrarse con los ojos de Matt que le miraban tan dulcemente le colocó la flor en el cabello y acarició su pelo y sus mejillas con ternura.

-necesitaba verte-

-Matt...-

-no soy una persona perfecta Mimi , ay tantas cosas en las que he fallado, de las que me arrepiento, que no soy capaz de hacer…pero si de algo soy capaz de hacer y ya no lo dudare mas es de amarte -

-yo ..-ella trató de decir algo pero él no le dejó

-he generado tanto odio … tanto amor que creo que si no digo todo lo que siento me volveré loco, sigo enamorado de ti, te amo Mimi Tachikawa –

-¿que crees que pasará?-

-no se lo que venga, no se lo que nos espera, pero te quiero, quiero besarte, quiero no concordar en todo, quiero tomarte de la mano, escribirte canciones, amarte hasta que duela , quiero que sepas que te quiero y siempre te querré. Te amo… letra por letra, centímetro a centímetro, suspiro a suspiro , con cada sonrisa, cada gesto, como hueles, el tono de tu voz que a veces es molesto, que tardes mil horas en decidirte por algo, amo tu cara cuando te tomas un mechón de cabello y lo enredas entre tus dedos cuando estas tensa, los hoyuelos que se te forman cuando ríes intensamente , todos esos detalles… para bien o para mal pero te amo –dijo Matt quedándose sin aliento

Ella le miró profundamente y se arrojó a sus brazos sin decir una palabra .Sus labios se juntaron en un beso tan esperado por ambos ahí bajo las luces de las lámparas y sobre el puente pronto fuegos artificiales surcaron los cielos de cientos de colores tan brillantes y hermosos Matt le abrazó por atrás y ella se refugió en sus brazos olvidándose un instante de todo lo que le dolía amar.

**Fin**

_Aquí se termina esta historia… una vez mas quiero darles las gracias a todos por leer, por creer en mi y sobre todo por tenerme paciencia me hace sumamente feliz trabajar para ustedes y solo para ustedes, gracias a todos por cerrar junto conmigo otra historia mas…la verdad esta historia es no se como decirlo, hoy que la termino puedo decir que estoy satisfecha con lo que hemos logrado, no se ustedes pero siento que crecí con estos personajes. Bueno y en verdad así fue, ya que la inicie cuando estaba en la preparatoria y mírenme…estoy ya en la mitad de mi carrera universitaria…no quiero aburrirlos mas con historias tontas de mi vida mejor sigamos con otra historia mas…._

_Los quiere su amiga…__**Takarylove.**_

Para los que quieren saber mas….no olviden el siguiente capitulo…bueno es una especie de epilogo especial…sobre todo a los que sufren por Izzy como yo…les juro que sufro aun por el…


	46. Izzy epilogo

Izzy se alejaba del parque de diversiones mientras venia a su mente aquella escena…

**Flash back**

"si una chica y un chico son amigos y se enamoran…pueden pasar tres cosas…numero uno que es lo que debería pasar si todos fueran maduros…esto es que lo intentarían y si no funciona deberían seguir siendo amigos, eso seria lo que debería ocurrir seria lo mas correcto, la otra opción es que lo intenten fallen y jamás vuelvan a dirigirse la palabra eso sucede la mayoría del tiempo pero no por eso es la solución mas sensata…-

-y ¿Cual es la tercera opción? –

-que tú y tu amigo sean almas gemelas-dijo ella

-claramente no soy tu alma gemela-

-y en cual de las otras opciones te sientes mas cómodo- preguntó ella

-yo…no lo se… en cual de las tres categorías crees que estoy y en que categoría lo ubicas a él contestó el pelirrojo

**Fin flash back**

El sonido de los fuegos artificiales le sacó de sus pensamientos, explotaban de tantos distintos colores he iluminaban el cielo y el parque de diversiones que quedaba cada vez mas atrás. El pelirrojo sentía el pecho lleno de sentimientos encontrados y no sabia definir que es lo que sentía en realidad, ¿estaba triste por perderla?, ¿feliz por verla feliz? ¿La odiaba? ¿Que era lo correcto de sentir?… ¿cual era la opción correcta de tomar? , pero un impulso fue mas fuerte…y su caminar pronto se transformó en un correr.

Mimi le buscó por todas partes junto con el resto de sus amigos pero nadie lo encontró, al día siguiente Mimi fue a casa de Izzy pero no le recibió, días después nuevamente fue y los padres de Izzy le dijeron que había salido de la ciudad…con el tiempo supieron la verdad…Izzy se había ido para no regresar a Odaiba, se había ido sin despedirse de nadie. Todos sus amigos sufrieron mucho por esa decisión tan arrebatada del pelirrojo pero en el fondo le comprendían. En ocasiones solemos ser así… y huir parece la solución más sensata.

Mimi lloró inconsolable por mucho tiempo. Fueron días enteros, pero como pasa siempre el tiempo cierra las heridas y esas heridas se convierten en cicatrices que marcan nuestros corazones… nunca sanan por completo, nunca las olvidamos pero al echar un vistazo y verlas nos hace recordar lo duro que es amar…y lo bello que es…

Todos y cada uno de los chicos habían aprendido lo difícil y complicado que era el amor…unos aprendieron que amar significaba crecer y saber interpretar lo que el propio corazón decía, otros aprendieron que jugar con el amor no es un juego, aprendieron que amar duele y duele mucho, pero quien ama de verdad esta dispuesto a todo…incluso si eso significa sacrificar tu propia felicidad para que esa persona sea feliz.

El tiempo sin duda es el mejor amigo del amor…

Los días pasaron, y se transformaron en semanas, en meses, en un par de años, muchas cosas cambiaron y otras no. Pero las cosas poco a poco se fueron tornando de un color distinto…

_**Epílogo Especial.**_

Izzy se encontraba en la banca de un parque grandísimo de New York se divisaban las grandes arboledas y mas al fondo cientos edificios, llevaba un jersey verde y un pantalón color café oscuro, en sus piernas descansaba su laptop en la que tenia rato trabajando . cerró sus ojos para sentir la brisa de la tarde mecer sus cabellos, se encontraba lejos de casa y hacia ya un largo tiempo de lo que lo había llevado a irse de Odaiba, había iniciado ya una carrera universitaria y mantenía contacto con sus amigos de vez en cuando … Mimi Tachikawa…la chica de sus sueños la que amo tanto tiempo y que tuvo por un instante, esos días fueron los mas maravillosos de su vida…ella ahora seguro era muy feliz… derramó unas lagrimas, no pudo evitarlo caminaron por sus mejillas rodando lentamente… ¿acaso nunca volvería a conocer a alguien como ella? ¿Nunca volvería a amar a nadie como la amo a ella?...

-hey tu…pelirrojo… ¿me ayudarás a terminar con la tarea?-

Esa voz tan familiar le hizo abrir los ojos de inmediato, y pudo verla…sus largos cabellos castaños ondulados al final coronados por cierto sombrero vaquero , además de su atuendo tipo western con botas, esos enormes ojos miel de color tan cálido se clavaron en los suyos ,una adorable sonrisa, dos perfectos hoyuelos marcados en sus mejillas y ese rostro de ángel. El pelirrojo también sonrió y ella seguía sonriéndole con esa expresión de chiquilla en el rostro , siempre estaba de buen humor y eso le hacia sentir bien… Después de todo podía decirse que ya le conocía… ¿volver a tener la oportunidad de amar? ¿Intentarlo una vez mas después del sufrimiento causado? …que mas da…Posiblemente los peores errores de nuestra vida, son los que no cometemos…por temor a equivocarnos.

-sabes que no te diría que no-le sonrió el chico mientras sentía ese calor en el pecho una vez mas.


End file.
